Serpentine
by MarauderNextGen
Summary: Au/ooc 18 year old Harry is in search of adventure He heads off to find dragons with Charlie But when the Parselmouth and man people said prefers dragons work close sparks ignite warn slash some definite Weasley bashing
1. Chapter 1

Harry had no idea what he was going to do. He couldn't even blame it on the war any more. The war had ended in sixth year. He was free of the pressure of war. But not free from the looks. The newspaper had gone from slandering him to hounding him for interviews. It had been a year but it hadn't died down. They were now on career watch. He was the BWL but also one of the richest wizards in Europe. Some thought he would go politics and others an auror. He had the classes and marks for auror training but he was tired of putting his life on the line. All of his friends knew what they were going to do. Ron was going to be an auror as long as he passed his Newts. Hermione was on for law school in the ministry.

Remus knew his son was struggling. He had adopted Harry even though he had been nearly an adult. He thought maybe some time away from the UK would be good for his son. He had heard muggles took a year off to travel. He knew Harry wouldn't be one to sit and do nothing.

Harry came to have dinner with him a month before exams. Remus had returned to defence "Hi dad."

Remus kissed him on the cheek "Even with the season over you have been busy. Have you reconsidered quidditch?"

Harry sighed "I will play national this summer. But the United has no opening for another season. And I would like to play with Oliver."

It was in part an excuse Remus knew. He knew his son would in fact love to play with Oliver. But Harry wasn't sure about professional so soon. He was dreading the PR from being who he was already. Harry had tried out and made the new seeker for the national team. He would start before the end of school. But it was only a summer commitment. Oliver was now keeper for it. Katie was on the United but not the national.

He knew the twins had even considered but had opened a second shop recently. Harry had even thought about working with them for a time. He admitted to his dad he was a silent backer in the company. But his heart wasn't in it. It was another red head Remus looked to.

Harry was surprised when his dad mentioned going abroad "Trying to get rid of me are you?"

Remus laughed "You know Filius wants you to take over one day. But you would be bored as an apprentice. And some time away may be good for you."

Harry could tell his dad had something in mind "Why do I have a feeling you have made plans for me?"

Remus assured his son "It is your choice. But I thought it was something you'd like. And in a few years you could take over for Filius."

Harry didn't mind his dad meddling. It was nice after how he had grown up to be cared about. He was surprised though at what his dad had in mind for him. It seems Charlie was bored with being in the UK. He had gone to work for Lucius Malfoy of all people. The man was working with Xeno to create the first magical zoo. And they were interested in adding some more dangerous species to it.

Harry thought dragons were illegal in the UK. But Lucius got special permission from the ministry to bring certain species. Charlie was to head a team finding them in the wild. The ones they could use were much smaller and more rare.

Remus admitted "I spoke to Charlie. He could use an assistant. And from Voldemort we know dragons have enough in common with snakes."

Harry hadn't even thought of his gift "If Voldemort could talk to dragons why not use them in battle?"

Remus shook his head "The kinds which could have been used don't have enough intelligence to be controlled. The smaller ones do."

Harry was amazed "A job where my power is seen as an asset and not a link to dark magic."

Remus nodded "And a chance to spend some time away from all of this."

He knew his son had a lot to leave behind. He had started going out with Ginny again this year. Remus thought his son was fooling himself but wouldn't push. He thought a year away might open his son's eyes about other things as well. But his friends would stay in touch. And he could come back in an year if he wanted to play for the United. Filius was willing to wait up to four year to retire to give Harry some time to train and such.

Harry couldn't deny it sounded amazing "I will send word to Charlie I will join after quidditch. But I don't plan to tell any one until after exams."

**An: This will be a two part story. The first will be Charlie and Harry off on travels. Harry is still in the closet. The sequel will see them back in the UK and the aftermath of the revelation of their romance.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat in the common room. School was almost over for good. He knew he would be back. He had spoken to Filius and was going to take over in four years. He would be able to play quidditch for three years when he came back. He sent word to Charlie about the work. Charlie was happy he had chosen to take the job. He had been looking for a good assistant and Harry was perfect. He wasn't leaving any ways until August. He knew a lot about Harry from his brothers. Beyond his dad and Filius the twins were the only ones who knew. He could never keep something like this from them.

Their exams were over. Well for the seniors that is. They took them early so they could find out their results. Ginny and the others were almost done their exams. They had all been on him about his plans. And tonight was of course no different.

Hermione was among the worse "Harry come on we only have weeks left."

Harry pointed out "I have been training all day if you hadn't noticed."

Ginny shook her head "I don't see why you don't go full pro. There are other teams you can play for."

Harry groaned and buried his head. He knew he could tell them about his job but he wasn't ready. He planned to wait until the senior's lunch on the last day. He knew the truth wouldn't calm any of the questions down at all. He wasn't sure how they would react. He knew Ginny wouldn't be happy about it for sure. She would want him close even if she was still in school. Neville and his old quidditch friends had no idea why he went back to her.

Hermione shared a look with Ron. They would both be living at home for now till they found a place. Hermione expected marriage or at least a proposal by Christmas. She had no idea Ron had the ring and her father's blessing. He planned to propose at the lunch.

Ron grinned "Come on mate you can enter the academy in the fall with me. You know you have the marks."

Harry sighed "I only ever thought auror because of the war. I am tired of being the hero."

Ron didn't get it "Your birth father and Sirius were both aurors. It would be so cool if we did together."

Harry was trying to remain calm "James wanted to play professional. Both Sirius and dad told me he only became an auror for the war."

Ron shook his head. He had been lookin forward to being done school. He was sure he could convince Harry to go into training with him. He even thought that the three of them could live in Grimmauld together. Hermione wouldn't consider kids till done law school. Besides the house was huge. And when Ginny was done school she could move in. They all knew the two would marry. Each couple could have their own floor.

Hermione shot him a nasty look. He could see Hermione was not surprised and must have known. The house they were welcome to use when in training. But he didn't appreciate this. His dad came up with the plan out of love. And he actually cared about what his son wanted.

Harry stood up "I think I have had enough of listening to you plan my life for me. I am going to my room."

Hermione called "Harry we just don't want you to feel left behind. The season only lasts a month."

Ron could be just heard "Maybe he doesn't plan to work. He's rich enough. And he's been hanging around the snakes."

Harry smiled a bit as he went to his prefect room. Ron had been removed as prefect in sixth year due to marks. It and a threat to not let him play quidditch kicked him into shape. He was taking magical creatures not potions but as long as he did well he could still be an auror. Harry and Draco were potions partners and civil but not friends. But his dad and Severus were and perhaps more. He had snakes on his mind but for another reason.

He realized he was followed and saw Neville "Not you too."

Neville plopped down next to him "I hear I will have a friendly co-worker in a few years. But something about dragons first."

"How?" Then it donned on Harry "Luna."

Neville smiled"Of course her dad let on. I won't tell any one."

Warding the room Harry confirmed including charms. Neville was apprenticing for two years and then taking over for Sprout. Neville thought the job seemed cool and could tell Harry was excited about it. He would miss Harry but it would be a year.

Neville went to leave but added "Maybe some time away from Ginny you will see some sense."

* * *

The day had come when most of them would leave school for good. Neville was of course remaining. Draco thanks to his dad knew like Neville and Luna. He had grown since the war. The old Draco would have spilled the beans and gloated. But whether out of respect for his potions partner or Uncle he held his tongue. He and Hermione tied for top marks and were both off to law school in the fall. Harry had been shocked to come in third. He got an O in all but potions which he got an e in. Ron was so happy. He scored 3 A's and 2 e but he got his Newts. He would be in auror training in the fall.

Harry knew the time was coming to tell them. He was going to be living at Grimmauld the next month when not away for a game. He still wasn't a fan of the house but it was only on and off for a month. When he got back in an year he would look into one of his other homes.

Molly came over and kissed him "Ron told me about the plans to live in London. I am happy you decided to go into the academy."

Harry looked to the twins for help and back "Ron is welcome to use my home but I won't be."

Fred cut in "It looks like Ron is about to pop the question."

Molly beamed "My third son. Now if I could get you two and Charlie."

The woman bustled off to where sure enough Ron was down on one knee. Harry was happy for the two of them. He knew Hermione would say yes before he saw Ron put on the ring. He would not have been ready to marry even if Ginny was done school. He was young and not ready. He knew his dad and others thought it was in part due to Ginny herself. They thought he would never be ready with her.

The twins were so happy Harry took the job. They loved their sister but they loved Harry too. They were looking into a new shop in Paris. They would have suggested he run it if he had any interest in it. They were right here hoping with Remus the space from Ginny would help.

Fred put him in a headlock as they went towards the family "You will have to tell them some time."

George agreed "You know they won't hex you with so many witnesses."

Hermione over heard "For what?"

Harry kissed her on the cheek "Congratulations. I hear from Molly I have two roommates."

Hermione blushed "Ron said he had spoken to you."

Remus had come over to his son. He had over heard and like the twins he wasn't happy. Ginny wasn't the only red head he wanted away from his son. Harry was too nice for his own good when it came to his friends. It was one thing if Harry offered him a place to live but not like this. Ron seemed to think since Harry made Lucius look like a pauper he should give hand outs. But Harry had no intention of ever living off of his fortune.

Ginny came to his side. She was sure Harry would propose to her this time next year. She would not be a stay at home mum like hers but she wanted a few kids for sure. She thought to get him to propose sooner so they could have a summer wedding. Ron and Hermione would have to wait.

Ginny whispered to him "You know I always wanted to marry in the summer. A romantic New Year's proposal..."

Harry cut her off "I am not ready to even consider."

Ron came over "You know mum will never let her live with us next summer without a ring."

Harry snapped "How many people do you plan to invite to live in My house?"

Molly tried to calm it down "It makes sense for you all. You are working in London. And training together."

Harry spotted Charlie and finally just did it "I won't be living in London. I am leaving the country after the season."

Ron was shocked "That isn't funny mate."

Ginny looked between slapping him or crying. He knew the tears were for show if he was honest. She reminded him she could leave campus weekends and evenings. He was supposed to come visit her all of the time. She wasn't into a long distance boyfriend. They were practically married in her mind. She should have some say in what he was going to do with his life. He could see Molly agreed.

Arthur tried to calm things "You must have some plans."

Charlie was the one who spoke "He is coming with me."

Molly had heard about his new work "But surely you want to be close to Ginny. And you boys were planning..."

Harry had to remind himself he loved this woman "I have no plans to marry any one. And Ron made his plans in dreamland."

Ginny almost slapped him but stopped herself "I can't believe you."

She stormed off but Molly assured him she would calm. She was sure after quidditch Harry would come to his senses. Harry was starting to see where Ron and Ginny got it from. Ron looked furious but Hermione calmed him. Harry had a feeling she reminded Ron of where they were hoping to live.

Remus came to his son "This is about you. Just remember how happy you were. That is all that matters."

* * *

Oliver was happy to have Harry but he wasn't sure why. Harry owned numerous houses. But for some reason he allowed himself to be driven on to a couch. They would be travelling most of the month any ways. He was happy to have him. And even happier about the new job. Oliver thought the scene at the lunch would help. Even the twins had been known to call their sister a hyena. Harry had to make a break.

Harry was fine with a couch. He wasn't home enough to warrant opening one of the other houses. The twins offered but he didn't want to cause tension. And Charlie was living at home until he left. He decided to put off leaving till Harry could come.

Katie came in. She had moved in a few months ago "How is it Ron is living it up in London and you are on our couch?"

Harry went for his bag "I knew this was a bad idea. I will go crash with dad at school. Or heaven help me Spinner's..."

Oliver stopped him "We invited you. And we aren't about to reduce you to accepting a roof from Snape. Even if you will be working with Malfoys."

Katie agreed "Besides we have plans for you tonight."

Harry laughed "I think Severus would thank you too."

Severus much to his own shock offered Harry his house for a month. He was like Harry in he inherited a number of them but never used them. He and Remus were unofficially dating for a few months. He had been willing to offer. Remus had no idea why his son was allowing this. Grimmauld was his home. If Ron and Hermione had problems they should be out not him. But he had too good a heart. He would be gone soon and they had training.

The old team was taking him out for drinks. The last time they had all together was when he turned seventeen. They chose to go muggle as they didn't want to have to worry about any media on them. His new job was leaked but luckily no details.

He was surprised to find a third red head "Hi boss."

Charlie laughed "It's more like partners or so I hope. Hope you don't mind me coming."

George laughed "He took our offer when you didn't."

Harry felt bad "I made things that bad at home?"

Charlie cut him off "You took a job. Mum has to realize we are adults. Both of us."

He hadn't known what he would do after the war. He hadn't wanted to find a place until sure. If not for this job he would likely be back in Romania. Like Harry he only planned on a year. He would do field work late but on short term. He was going to be running the facility when they got back. Xeno and Lucius were covering all expenses. Between what he saved in Romania and this year he should be able to buy a home.

Molly had always butted into they lives. And Charlie had no peace since the lunch. Her and Ginny tried to convince him to get Harry to reconsider all of this. She thought he was just having a crisis. He had been the hero so long he was just rebelling.

Oliver raised a glass "Then in that case to an awesome season and to some much needed rebelling for our seeker over there."

Harry broke into a smile finally "I think she might be happier if I dye my hair pink and get a tattoo like a muggle rebel."

Alicia agreed "As long as the tattoo said Ginny. She was mumbling a lot about marauders and bad influences."

Charlie shrugged "Well your dad is the one who helped."

Harry could remember her fights with Sirius. She thought the man looked at him like James and not as a child. It didn't really surprise Harry to know that Remus was being blamed. He hadn't been around Charlie enough. And Charlie was right about his dad.

Charlie handed Harry another drink "I should know in a week or two where we will be going first."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry may have been to nice to kick them to the curb but his friends weren't. It was insane he was sleeping on a couch when it was his home. Kreacher was only too happy to help. He hated a mudblood was in the home. He put up with it as master accepted them. Since the painting was put to sleep and the order out Kreacher became loyal. But since the two would not trust him they were lucky to have Dobby. The little elf Harry and Remus took over pay of. Dobby was nearly as easy to convince. He may have liked the other two but his obsession with Harry was still strong. And with Harry going away Remus was his master. Remus had Winky at school but still.

Remus wasn't the one who came up with the idea but was happy to help. He had been the prefect of the group but he had still been a marauder. The twins had no doubt he'd want to help. The home was his too for the past few years when not at school.

Remus waited a few days into their plan before he went. He visited Fred first "I thought they may have run for the hills by now."

Fred shrugged "Free rent away from home has won out so far."

George came in "Harry could end all of this and kick them out."

Remus shook his head "He is in Turkey for quarter finals. He just doesn't see the point. They are his friends."

Fred snorted "He is my kid brother but he is a mooch. We will do what Harry is too kind to do."

They had seen the couple yesterday. Though free rent they needed some cash before work in the fall. Ron failed to convince the twins for a summer job. He was mooching off one brother that was enough. Hermione got work for the summer at Flourish and Blotts. She'd be clerking in law school. Ron got a job finally at the owl emporium. He was reminded how lucky he was he cracked down in classes. It was only summer work. In the fall he was off to be an auror. Between the job cleaning owl cages and the elves he should be going nuts soon. Molly's cooking was his saving grace now.

Remus headed for the house. He and Severus were in London. The dating was becoming a bit more official. If the team made it to the finals Severus was coming with him. The finals were in France that year.

Hermione was in the kitchen and surprised to see him "We weren't expecting company."

Remus smirked "It is you who are company I remind you."

Ron had come in "Harry is the owner and he offered."

Remus cut "Actually he is co-owner in my life time. Sirius left me its use. My son has too good of a heart."

Severus arrived "Hello all. It seems I am in time for dinner."

Ron glared "No way. We never invited you."

Remus reminded him "We have decided to stay here for the summer. Now if you have a problem with that you are welcome to leave."

Hermione calmed her fiancé as best as possible. She reminded him this was not the time to pick a fight. Remus may not be able to kick them out but Harry was another matter. Remus didn't own the house as is always belonged to lord black. Sirius did leave him the deed to a cottage in Wales which had been his childhood home. Sirius bought it when Remus was forced to sell. Remus hadn't known until after he died. Sirius put it so no matter what Remus could live here. He had lived in it when Sirius was in prison. Harry may not kick them out for his own sake but for his dad he may.

The two men shared a look. Severus may have preferred his home but he would help. Between them and the elves they hoped to run these two off soon. Severus thought he may be finding more excuses to be at the manor soon though.

Hermione pointed "There is only enough for two. Any food we leave Kreacher steals when we are at work."

Remus called Dobby "Is it possible for some dinner? Severus and I are famished."

Ron smirked as he took a plate from Hermione "Luck with that. We tried he brought us egg shells and mouldy bread."

Severus smiled in satisfaction at the meal brought "Perhaps they don't like hypocrites. What happened to Spew?"

Hermione flushed "Dobby is a free elf and paid."

Remus shrugged "Not by you."

They happily sunk into the food Hermione and Ron moved rooms. They claimed it was to be alone but it was more. They couldn't take lookin at the men eating such food when they had plain soup. Neither it turns out could cook. Another perk it seems they counted on. They heard an angry scream soon after. Dobby held up a bottle of the spiciest peppers known. It seemed a few had accidentally made it into the soup. They heard the front door and knew they were likely off to the Burrow. They would be back though. They were not about to give up without a fight.

Severus kissed Remus "I am happy you asked me to help. This should be quite amusing."

* * *

Harry was in an amazing mood when he got back. Their team had won their semi finals match in only two hours. He remembered the world cup as a fan back in fourth year. He was about to experience it on a broom this time. He would play for the United when he got back for a few years. He had been in Europe and Northern Africa so far. He found out when he went with Charlie they would be off to Brazil after his birthday. It turns out the Amazon wasn't only full of normal serpents but a breed of small winged serpents. They weren't sure how long they would be there but Harry was excited.

He had not been informed of the excitement at his house. Or that his dad moved in. He had a few days back in town and decided he needed proper rest. He did the unthinkable and moved to Spinner's end till France.

Fred clapped him on the back when Harry came to visit "Amazing game I hear. But what is this about living with Snape?"

Harry shrugged "I love Oliver but not his couch. And Severus isn't there."

Alicia came in "I think Katie was pleased. It is their anniversary and having you on the couch."

Fred smiled "You know you could just go home."

Harry sighed "I am about to leave for a year. They will be in training."

Fred snorted "They are working and can afford to pay rent."

The two hadn't only not asked but they paid no rent. They were living in a massive house for free and now alone as well. They could have been living in some small flat until they were making more. All of the Weasley kids had been wanting to do better then their parents had. The older ones had all succeeded. Ron would to as an auror but with time. He didn't seem to want to wait for the perks. The twins both lived above their shops but would soon afford houses.

Harry knew his brother made sense as did his friends but he was torn. They were his friends and he hated to risk that. He remembered his childhood when he had nothing. Now he was likely one of the richest wizards in Europe. He didn't mind helping people.

Fred looked at the time "We should be going. Mum will be expecting us."

Harry groaned "I used to love your house but I suddenly feel like I am off to my execution."

Alicia put a hand on his arm "I know Molly has been bad but we and George will be there. I think your dad too."

Fred had an odd look on his face "You never know you may find the meal to be quite entertaining."

Harry watched Alicia elbow her husband "Okay what are the two of you up to? Fred you know you can't keep a secret."

Well he could but not usually from Harry. Their mum and other people yes. They wouldn't have been such successful pranksters if they hadn't. But Harry had always been so close to them and in on some he could tell. Alicia was even better then he was but she seemed in on what ever this was. He didn't think any entertainment would help. He had been avoiding them when back in the country. But Ginny was on him about coming.

Charlie had come in the door. He was looking no more forward to dinner all day then Harry was. But he had just got a floo call before he came down. He would be unable to go to dinner and had an out for Harry if he wanted it.

Charlie spoke up "I am meant to meet Xeno at the possible zoo location. I will have dinner with him and Luna after."

Fred understood "You know you will have to face them sooner or later Ginny included."

Harry knew "But not tonight I will be here for a week after the finals."

Alicia agreed "You should focus on quidditch and the new job. There is always your birthday for some fireworks."

The finals were a few days before. He was tempted to stay in France since his dad and the twins were coming to the game. But he knew he couldn't hide forever and he wanted to see his friends before he took off for a year to Brazil or where ever else.

Alicia kissed her husband "Maybe it is a good sign he will come to his senses about your sister finally."

* * *

This was an amazing year and it was barely half over. He had finished school as one of the top students. He would be taking over for Filius in a few years. He had an amazing new job and was off to the Amazon in a week. And after six hours he caught the snitch to bring England it's first world cup in seven years. He had won the house and quidditch cups in school but it was nothing compared to this. Severus came with Remus. And along with the twins Charlie came Luna even came having convinced her dad to write their first quidditch story for the magazine. It wasn't their usual sort of article.

Back in the UK it was time to face them. He had seen the family in town and owls from Ginny but not like this. Molly was hosting his party. Charlie warned him his mum was still convinced Harry would change his mind. And he knew from Ginny's letters she was the same.

Remus clapped him on the back "You know you don't have to spend it here."

Harry shook his head "My real party was in France with all you. Besides Molly has gone to all this effort for me."

Severus agreed "If I have been convinced to come he isn't running."

Charlie clapped Harry on the back "He already backed out last time. Mum would likely hunt him down."

George smirked "Besides Severus I thought they were growing on you."

An odd look went between his companions. Harry was reminded of the odd conversation before the dinner he skipped out on. He was confused how his dad and Severus were part of all of this. But he knew he would know soon. They had taken him out in France. Officially is had been to celebrate his win but it was also his birthday. He got a two way journal from Severus and his dad as owls would take too long. He even got a camera from his old team.

This was officially his birthday and not just by the date. But he had a feeling he would soon be even more grateful for France. The family and others were waiting for them in the back garden. Luna and Neville came even if Luna was in France. Oliver and Katie as well.

Ginny came over to kiss him "Happy birthday Harry."

He returned the kiss but on the cheek "Thanks Ginny."

Ginny locked arms with him "I can't wait till I am seventeen. You can take me out for my first drink."

Harry handed her a gift "We have been over this. I am leaving for Brazil on the fourth."

Ginny looked ready to kill him "When are you going to give up this foolishness? You aren't leaving me for a year. What will people think?"

He saw her eyes on Charlie for the last part "People can think what ever they want. I am not about to change my mind."

Molly had come over with the others. She of course agreed with her daughter on the topic. She didn't understand how one could be happy not married with kids. She knew Ginny would have a career but she would wed. Charlie was her only child who seemed to have no intention to marry. She was not happy he was encouraging Harry to do the same thing. If Harry wanted to travel he could wait and travel with his wife.

Arthur stopped his wife before she could join in. He cared about Harry and while shocked he understood. Bill and Charlie both did the same thing when done school. And now Bill was married with a son and another on the way. Harry wasn't bound to end up like Charlie. Besides today was for him.

He was surprised when he saw Hermione. She looked like she had been electrocuted and had bags "I thought law school wasn't till fall."

Fleur spoke up "she and Ron have been here a lot."

Ron shot a nasty look at Remus "He has decided to move in and the fucking dungeon bat has taken over the library."

Hermione added "The elves have gone crazy. You have to do something."

Remus shrugged "Severus and I decided to spend the summer in London. The elves well you know them."

Ginny came to him "You know they have their own house and the elves listen to you. It is your house."

Harry snapped "You are right it's my house. If you have a problem move the hell out. I never invited you to live there in the first place."

Hermione tried to calm it "Ron Harry is nice to let us live there for free. They will be back at school soon."

Harry finally did what Remus and the twins told him to "Actually I want you out. The house is my dad's too."

They stared at him like he went nuts. Molly tried to step in and remind Harry they were his friends. But he informed them he was telling Remus how to change the wards. It would be done in two weeks time. They had until then to find a new place. He would never have done it himself. They screwed themselves when they went after his dad. He finally had enough as dinner was them with Molly and Ginny trying to talk him out of it. The twins and Charlie with his dad and friends finally rescued him. He may have had his party in France but today was still his birthday. He didn't need this. They took him to the Leaky cauldron.

Remus could see his son was already feeling guilty "You had every right. They're lucky you gave them two weeks."

**please review**


	4. Chapter 4

The trip was almost on them. He may have been travelling much of the summer but he was anxious. He hadn't travelled before this summer. The job was only for a year but United travelled. And when he took over for Filius he would have summers off. Even without his estates he could travel. One of the perks was free room and board on top of pay at school as well as this was picking up the tab including a pouch which would refill to cover food and such. They were meant to have dinner with Lucius and Xeno two days before they left. They would be getting the last of their supplies and rest of their team would be locals who knew the area. Harry found his homework for this job was far better then school.

He was a bit surprised when he was told it was a family dinner. Lucius and Xeno had worked it all out with Charlie before. It would have been a simple matter of collecting the supplies and portkey. But to the surprise of Harry Lucius was the one to suggest more.

Harry was happy his dad was coming "It seems so odd."

Remus laughed and shrugged "I have a sneaking suspicion it may be as much about me as you."

Severus saw his confusion "Narcissa has been trying to get me to bring him to dinner. She hasn't had a chance for the third degree."

Harry smirked "You think she cooked up this and dragged not only us but Charlie and the Lovegoods just to have you."

Draco came up behind them "Sounds like mum to me. The job was the perfect excuse."

Draco was living at their town house so he was newly arrived with Pansy. He was doing law school before following his dad. Harry and he got along since the war but to be dinner guests was odd. But he assumed if his dad and Severus ever wed this might be more common. Severus called them his family after all. It was Charlie and even Luna who came in soon after who felt the most odd.

Harry had been surprised to learn Lucius and Xeno were paired. He thought the only thing they had in common was blonde hair. But Lucius was always looking for new business and since the war muggle items or attractions were huge. He had been to a small magic zoo in Canada once.

Luna smiled when she saw them "Hi Harry."

Harry kissed her on the cheek "I am happy to see you before I go. A bit surprised."

Luna confirmed what Remus said "Narcissa invited me so Charlie and who ever he brings doesn't feel left out. She has plans for you too."

Pansy nodded "I believe I heard her refer to you as her future step nephew. And some young men she has in mind when you get back."

Harry flushed "Men? I am dating Ginny."

He was saved for now by the arrival of Charlie and the twins. It was little surprise they were the ones to come. If things had been tense at home before Harry's birthday sure helped none. Besides the old family feud was resurrected after a few years. The families made peace during the last months before war. But of course Lucius was known as the one sending Harry off on this trip. Poor Arthur was unfortunately caught in the middle.

Narcissa did indeed have it on mind. Her and her husband saw Severus as a brother. Even if an adult that would make Harry family when the men wed which she was sure they would. She wasn't opposed to all Weasleys but Ginny was another matter. Besides her son let on his suspicions.

Narcissa appeared "I am so happy we could all get together before the boys leave."

Severus looked to his brother "I assume you checked the tent. She didn't switch out for a one bed one."

Lucius smirked "Severus you should know my wife better then that by now. She is far more subtle."

Remus laughed "I usually would not be happy but if she helps point him away from Ginny I won't complain."

Fred over heard their comments "You make my sister sound like a hyena." And with a laugh "More like a rabid wolf as of late."

As they sat down for dinner Remus looked at his son. It wasn't the simple fact he was certain his son was in the closet. Even if straight he would never be happy with Ginny. He wasn't certain any thing may happen with Harry and Charlie but wasn't opposed. It was a much better match for his son. He didn't have too long to dwell on it as Narcissa soon moved on to her main targets for the night. Remus suddenly wished to go back to the topic of his son.

Narcissa smiled "You know your son will be back just in time for a nice summer wedding."

* * *

After a long dinner no one felt like apparating to Spinner's end. The wards on it for floo travel were still closed. Remus laughed at Severus pointing out even the school ones were open now. But Severus had no intention of making it easier for people to come. In war time it was like a little fortress to keep him safe as a spy. It was still to keep him safe but now from the meddling of those with good intentions. Both Albus and Narcissa liked to stick their nose in things. Charlie came with them for a proper bed as they went to Grimmauld at least for one night. Harry ensured the top bedrooms that even the order never used couldn't be entered by the other two. In fact he warded the entire floor. It still left six bedrooms and the main floor. Severus had taken the library. Harry went to his master suite while Charlie took Regulus' old room for the two were in Sirius'. There were three other bedrooms up there.

In the morning he knew he would see the other two. Remus told him they hadn't been too proactive in finding a new place to live. He and Harry both knew they were holding off as they were sure Harry would come to his senses. Remus was at school any ways and they needed the house more.

He could have fainted when he came down in the morning and Kreacher was singing "I am either still asleep or have a fever."

He hadn't noticed Charlie till he pinched him "Nope not asleep. And it doesn't feel like a fever."

Remus who was next to Charlie noticed why his son was asking "Oh nothing to worry about. Unless you are the other two."

Severus came up from the cellar where he kept stocks "He is singing again. Kreacher should we worry about the food?"

Kreacher motioned them to sit "No worries. Kreacher cook Lord Black breakfast. This morning be Dobby's day for fun."

As funny as it sounded the two elves bonded. They had made it their goal to look after Harry and his things. And even Dobby was convinced that meant all out war on the other two. Remus doubted the twins had any idea how far the elves would take their little plan. But he thought they wouldn't complain either. Dobby was going to Brazil with Harry since Remus had Winky. And Kreacher would stay here. Without the mad painting Harry knew he would be fine.

Ron and Hermione wouldn't keep them guessing for long. The two appeared not long after the four of them dug into coffee and pancakes. He could see their shock to see Harry in the house. They had either been asleep or out when he came in.

Harry noticed she was picking leaves out of her hair "New fashion trend Hermione?"

Hermione stomped her foot "Ask your demented house elf. Dobby hung my mattress out the window. I landed in the bushes."

Dobby appeared "Master be telling us to air out the rooms you be using. Dobby be leaving soon so got started early."

Ron pointed at the shampoo still in his hair "Or me. He not only shut off the hot water but cast a cleaning spell on the shower. A sponge went up my ass."

Charlie shrugged "Mum always did complain you never washed well enough. We should have taught her that when you were little."

Hermione was fuming "Aren't you going to do any thing? They could kill us."

Harry sipped his coffee "Neville felt out a window I recall. But if it makes you feel safer I'll have him aim for the pond."

Ron was soon washing his hair out in the sink while Hermione made toast. She bought food not needing to remain cool and kept in her warded bag at all times. Again they looked at the food the others ate in envy. This time they remained in the kitchen with them. It seems their need to try and convince Harry to change his mind won out in the end. Harry didn't mind at al.l He found he felt a lot better when he stood up to them before and the feeling continued.

Remus was happy to see it as well. He had been happy when his son kicked them out but not for the reason. Harry had only done it because they went after him. He had snapped at school but for himself always backed down. Is was nice to see things change a bit.

Hermione looked up from her toast "Harry we wanted to talk to you about this moving idea."

Harry smiled "You found a place? I will send one of the elves to help you move if you like. Perhaps I can see it before I leave tomorrow."

Ron cut in "See that is the thing. You're leaving and this house is just empty. And it makes sense to have us keep an eye on it while you're gone."

Harry smirked "Actually I am renting out some of the rooms. But I doubt you could afford the price."

Hermione went pale "Since when? You didn't tell us."

Severus was the one who spoke up "I don't recall you having any say in the matter. But last night."

It seems Tonks had out grown her little apartment. She knew Harry was worried about Kreacher and about these two. She offered to pay rent but he turned her down. In her case she was helping him out besides she was family. She was going to save and when he got back find a new bigger place. If Narcissa was right Tonks was casually seeing Moody of all people. But then again the woman was sure he was into men and convinced Charlie liked him.

He could see even more steam rise from the two when he heard. They had not been told Tonks would not pay rent to him. He knew Ron was hoping since the wards would be connected to the tree they could sneak back in. But not with an auror here. Besides the Weasleys weren't among those he reinstated.

Harry stood "Tonks is welcome to have roommates of her choosing while I am gone. But they will pay rent too."

Ron called "We can't find a cheap place in a week's notice."

Harry turned back "I gave you two. It's not my issue you wasted them. I am sure you can move home for a time."

They could but Ron was pissed with the thought of it. He had moved out and he had sworn he would never move back. Charlie was the only one who had and because of the war. He stayed on after but still Ron had no such excuse. As they left the two so they could do some last minute errands before the trip Charlie asked Harry how he felt. Until now he had been so careful. He only lost his cool totally over his dad.

Harry actually was smiling "Quite good. The twins were right I should have done that long ago."

* * *

Today was the day they took off to Brazil for any where from a few weeks to a few months. It would not be their only destination they hoped. Lucius was hoping to have at least two rare species. He would be happier with more and in heaven with breeding pairs. They had other people working on other animals as it was a zoo not dragon sanctuary. And they got some small Tibetan dragons in which were not so rare. Lucius and Xeno didn't only want the first in the UK but the best in the world. Xeno loved his newspaper but animals were a passion.. He once thought to be a zoologist as his daughter planned.

They each had a personal bag as well as the tent and one for work stuff. They also had the pouch from Lucius. They spent the night before checking they had it all before dinner. Remus made a crack about making sure Ginny hadn't snuck in. In the morning they were off.

Harry was relieved beyond his dad only the twins came "I was worried there would be an ambush."

Fred winked "Some how the family got the impression you weren't leaving until tomorrow."

Remus laughed when his son mentioned the two obvious "Oh something about Kreacher locking them in a wardrobe."

Severus shrugged "He will find the key when you're gone. Wouldn't want Tons to have to live with them."

Charlie clapped the twins in hugs "Tell the others bye for us. I know dad and likely Bill will appreciate it."

The twins promised they would pass it on from both. They reminded Harry to take plenty of photos and send a letter when he could. Hedwig was staying in the school while he was gone. She wasn't used to such flights. He would send the odd international owl back home. But he had his journal to keep in contact with his dad while gone. Remus made him promise to keep in contact at least once a week.

Finally they felt the pull of the portkey and Harry knew the adventure was on. It almost began with a face plant though. He got much better at the use of them but it was his first at such a distance. Charlie looked a bit pal too.

Charlie pocketed it "We will find a taxi. We are staying until tomorrow here."

Harry was too tired to argue "I thought we were heading right there."

Charlie took him out as the pouch had a spell to provide them wit proper currency "We need rest before we apparate into the Amazon and set up camp."

Harry pointed "I thought that was a wizarding tent."

Charlie smiled "It is but like the ones for the cup it needs to be set up."

There was jet leg even with a portkey so Lucius booked them a room. Their local team wouldn't expect them until lunch time the next day. For now they would check into a room and after some rest perhaps see some of Rio. For now they arrived at an old colonial hotel and were shown to a room on the fourth floor. It was one room but had two beds and a small balcony with a nice view. They both lay down and were out quite quick.

Luckily Charlie set an alarm so they only slept a bit. They didn't want to have problems that night. Because of the time difference it was still breakfast time when they got up a few hours in. They went for a bite to eat and then did some sights in town.

Over dinner Charlie made a toast for them "To the start of what I know will be an amazing adventure."

**please review**


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning Harry was already to go, Rio had been amazing, but he was itching to go. Charlie was excited too, he had never done this before; his dragons had been in captivity. These were smaller, much less dangerous dragons though extremely intelligent, but they were still out in the wild. Charlie had missed this, he had missed being out with the excitement of working with real dragons, since he came back home. He had been doing some work with the ministry when he was home for the war; he was not cut out for desk work. He would be only doing year around field work for this year, but he would be hands on with the zoo back home, not just with the dragons, like he did in Romania. He left boring desk work to his dad, and Percy. He knew part of Bill missed his work in Egypt, but now that he was married and with a son, he was staying put.

After a breakfast they headed out, they had the exact location of their camp on paper, so they could apparate. Charlie took Harry for side by side, even though he had been apparating for over a year, this was still longer distance. At least unlike portkey travel, he was able to arrive standing up straight, not needing to be steadied by Charlie.

Harry looked around in amazement. "Wow."

Charlie more then agreed. "None of the photos of the rainforest do it justice at all."

A darker man came over to them. "I am Henri; I am in charge of the team who have been assigned to work under you."

Charlie shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, I am Charlie, and this is Harry. We would like to have a tour."

Henri motioned them to follow. "There are wards all around. You don't need to worry about any unfriendly wildlife."

The camp had wards around the clearing, to ensure even the bugs stayed out, but they could hear the birds and more. The camp had a few tents for the workers, and close to a campfire, there was a big tent. Inside of the tent they found a huge work room, with a table with maps and information, a place for them to meet and plan. There were other rooms to the tent, store rooms, and a place with some cages, hopefully for the serpents they would find.

There was a place just beyond that tent, in the back of the camp, sectioned off for their tent. Unlike at the cup it didn't take very long for them to set it up. He and Charlie were no better then last time, but they had the others at the camp to help them out.

Harry eyed the tent. "Are we sure we took the right tent? I don't see the Malfoys owning this."

Charlie laughed. "I do believe their personal one looks like their town house. Lucius thought this would be far more practical."

Harry more then agreed. "It looks like one of those tents you see for people on safari. I guess it does blend in well."

Charlie motioned him inside. "Well let's go and see if Narcissa was up to too much trouble."

Harry laughed. "If I knew the woman would start meddling in my life, I'd rethink my blessing for my dad and Severus to date."

He knew his dad would have dated either way, but he liked the two together, Severus was a good man. He knew Narcissa meant well, even if she did seem to have some in common with Molly. Unlike Molly though, she did seem to care about what those she was meddling with wanted, even if she thought she was confused in the head. He had no idea if she was right about Tonks and Moody, but she definitely was wrong about him and Charlie.

The tent had a little front porch area, which a few chairs and a table. Inside they looked like they were in a cozy sitting room; the windows even had a window seat on one side, a desk under the other. There was a stone fireplace, with a big comfy couch and chairs around it. There was a small kitchenette, and a round table with four chairs.

Harry noticed there was only one door. "It seems Narcissa got her hands on the tent after all."

Charlie smirked as he opened the door. "I guess even after being married to her after all these years, Lucius still has some..."

Harry found they were standing in a small hall. "Two doors, and two bedrooms I assume."

Charlie went left. "One here. And it looks like a bathroom."

Harry went to the right. "And one here."

One could not tell it was in a tent, there were even hard wood floors, and shutters on the windows. The room he took was in the back, so he had an amazing view of the forest behind the tent. There was a large bed, a dresser, and a desk under the window all done in dark wicker, and a wardrobe as well. There was a small ensuite with a shower. Even with having seen wizard tents, he still had trouble believing this was one. He laughed at the fact that Narcissa had called this roughing it for them.

Charlie appeared as he finished unpacking. "The others are waiting. There is some lunch and then we will be shown more."

* * *

Remus had been a bit surprised when he was summoned to school, it was the summer, and he had been in London. He knew something had to be up, Albus had just asked him to come for lunch, which was even more suspicious. He was curious about what was going on, and since he wasn't busy, he went in. He was still writing texts in the summer, but Severus had left on a potions conference that morning, and with both him and Harry away it was a bit lonely.

He was surprised when he came into the office, he wasn't alone with Albus, and he wasn't pleased. He found Molly there, as well as Ron and Hermione. He thought better of Albus, but from the look on his face, he was no more pleased.

Remus looked to him alone. "Albus, I was not aware there would be others at this little lunch."

Albus motioned him to sit. "Molly has been quite insistent, and I thought it perhaps better we have it here."

Molly took some of the tea. "I have been trying to contact you Remus, but to no avail."

Remus smirked. "I have been staying with Severus, to give Tonks some space to move into the house."

Ron grumbled. "Probably was hoping we would not get out of the closet he locked us in."

Remus hid a small smile at that, and he could see Albus was as well. It seems he had been right about the headmaster, the man was not about to do the dirty work of Molly, he cared about Harry. He had looked at Harry like a grandson, since he was born, he had always been so close to Harry's birth parents as well as Remus. He had been happy when Harry told him about his work plans, including the fact he planned to take over for Filius in the fall.

Molly knew her husband didn't agree with her coming, he had more then made that clear. He thought she was stepping way out of bounds, and that it wouldn't work anyways. Harry was a grown man, and had every right to decide what he did with his house.

Molly looked at both men. "This is quite foolish, Harry offered to let them live there, and now over a foolish little spat..."

Remus snarled. "No, your son and his fiancé moved themselves in, he was too nice to say no. He lived on a couch for a month."

Hermione spoke up. "He didn't give us adequate time to find a new place to live. We have some rights here."

Remus laughed. "You were not renting, you had no lease. I might not be in law school, but you have no reason to complain."

Molly turned her attention to Albus. "Surely you can do something Albus. You know this isn't right."

Remus had to wonder what story they had spun, he had no idea how long they had been here before him. He knew the couple had always got along well with the man, and he would have thought they would have been trusted in this. Remus noticed that Arthur had not come, and from what the twins had told him, it was no surprise really. Bill and Arthur had both been supportive of Harry, they thought the time away would be good. They didn't have the same reasoning as the twins and Remus did.

Albus shook his head, he had quite the story told to him. He had found himself quite amused, and he knew he needed to hear the other side of it. He had respect for Molly and Arthur, but he knew the truth or lack of it, when he heard it.

Albus put down his sandwich. "Remus is right. It seems Harry made clear his choice. And made them clear to aurors at that."

Ron snorted. "Aurors? It was his adopted cousin, we all know she is doing it out of family obligation, not for work."

Remus cut in. "Be it as it may, Harry has filed a restraining order with Kingsley. It goes in effect on the day you move out."

Albus offered Remus a sandwich. "It all seems quite in order here. I am not sure what you were looking for me to do."

Molly appealed to him. "I know how much Harry respects you. You know this is unlike him, he would never kick them out."

Albus chuckled. "It does seem he is showing more of both his dads finally. James wasn't one for freeloaders either."

The woman and the kids were a bit taken back, the man usually was not so blunt with them. He had been in war time, when he was dealing with the order, but that was different. It likely came from years of being head of a school, he had to deal with kids and parents for so many decades. But the man was not amused, that they would pull this, or would try to bring him in on it. He loved Harry dearly, and he had no intention of helping them change his mind.

Remus watched as the woman led the other two out, she didn't stay to finish lunch. Remus knew Albus was not entirely right about James, both he and Sirius helped with him for years. But that was both by choice, and because Remus actually needed help.

Albus had the food taken away. "I think I am in need of a good butter beer. Join me in town for lunch and a drink?"

* * *

Harry was exhausted but exhilarated when they sat down for dinner. They had their own kitchenette, but since the weather was nice, they had opted to join the others around the camp meeting place, for a meal. They had been shown around camp, but also taken on a trek into some of the areas the team were already exploring. Due to some of the magic in the area, some of the locations they would actually need to hike to, some they could do apparition as well. It had seemed a bit like a nature hike, in the sense they had started no work, but a nature hike in the Amazon was incredible.

Sitting in one of the big folding chairs around where the camp fire was, Harry looked up at the stars over head. They were in a clearing, and while there was trees over head in most places, there was an opening here.

Harry was grateful for the fan spells in the area. "I guess I forgot, even in the rainforest, we are near the equator."

Charlie laughed. "I do seem to get the extremes, Romanian winters made England look quite mild I must say."

Harry knew though further south, Charlie had been in the mountains. "What I wouldn't give for a cold pool to jump in."

Henri brought over a bowl of stew for them each. "No pool, but this part of the river has been made safe."

Harry looked a bit sceptical at that. "I heard there were crocs, and piranhas and such in the water."

The others laughed, and assured him while there was, not in all areas. Besides they had used a spell, to allow a small area which had already naturally been a little lagoon area, to be warded. Like their camp, the spells would ensure there were no dangerous animals in or around the water. Harry was not the only one who would like a cool dip, and being out here for the next two months likely, it might also become a form of amusement. For tonight he was exhausted, and he would have to settle for a cold shower.

Charlie was watching him from the corner of his eye, trying not to be noticed. He couldn't help it, the twin's words were in his head, and they were getting to him. He shook away the thoughts, his brothers were messing with him even on another continent.

Harry dug into the stew, and after cleaning his bowl he asked as offered seconds. "I assume this is not monkey meat."

Charlie tried to look serious. "Of course not, that is a special meal. That is some roasted bugs mixed in with the vegetables."

Harry took a huge bite, and licked his lips. "I must say I never thought bugs could be so tasting. I will have to get the recipe."

Charlie shook his head as the others laughed. "Chicken, but I am sure we could find you some real bugs to try, if you wanted."

Harry shrugged. "A bit of adventure, I will try one if you try one."

It was Charlie who looked a bit squeamish at the thought. Romanian food had been a bit odd, and he often looked forward to care packages from home, but had not been that exotic. Harry and he both were laughing, they didn't see asking for bugs to be on the menu being any time soon. Harry thought after all he had been forced to eat with his relatives, it might not be too bad.

Charlie led him off to bed. "Well my little Parselmouth we have an early start, and time to put your skills to good use."

**please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie had a bit of a restless night; he could not seem to get the twin's words out of his mind now. He kept looking at Harry over dinner, and was grateful Harry didn't notice, though his brothers told him Harry was always oblivious to such things. He had no idea how Harry would react, he didn't even know if he was bi. It seemed things were not good between Harry and his sister, and he didn't need to feel guilty he told himself. But he was just going crazy, Harry saw him as a colleague and friend, not close enough like the twins to consider him a brother. He tried to tell himself that as he got ready in the morning, they had been told the team located an area they thought there might be some dragons, and they were to head out.

He had no idea, but he wasn't the only one, Harry had been a bit distracted the night before. He got a full night of sleep, unlike his companion, but he definitely had interesting dreams. He may have been oblivious to the looks from Charlie, but he had some of his own. He too blamed them on the words of the twins, and Narcissa. He was not about to allow them to get to him, he reminded himself he had a girlfriend back home, and he had never looked at men like that before.

Charlie saw him already up. "I should have known,"

Harry shrugged. "Henri said they found an area with some of those dragons."

Charlie sat down for some toast. "They are technically considered serpents; they don't breathe fire and are so small. They are winged though."

Harry shrugged. "Winged, and legs, and talk, I refuse to call them snakes."

Charlie laughed. "Only to you I remind you, not all of us are blessed with a skill to talk to snakes."

Harry blushed a bit. "Thanks."

Charlie lifted an eyebrow. "For what?"

Harry explained. "Ever since second year I thought it was a curse. This job showed me it wasn't."

He could remember in second year, when the basilisk began attacking students, and the heir of Slytherin left notes. Charlie remembered too, he had long been done school and in Romania, but his sister was the one setting the snake loose. She had of course been under the effects of the journal, which Lucius had been forced to release into the school, and had not been responsible for her actions. Harry revealed to the school in duelling club he could speak to snakes, he knew from the summer before first year, but he hadn't known he got it from Voldemort. He had been under suspicion all year, people thinking him the heir because of it. He had proven his innocence, and he saved Ginny, but he had that stick with him. He remembered being amazed when his dad told him about the job, that he had found a job where the skill would be seen as a blessing, and not as some kind of sign he was a freak.

Charlie finished his toast, and assured Harry here it definitely was, and in other places would be too. In other countries it was a sought after skill, if he had gone to Durmstang or even Beauxbautons, no one would have a problem. It was not so uncommon as he had been told, many veela had it over the centuries.

Henri was waiting for them when they came out of the tent. "One of my men said there is a serpent in the clearing."

Charlie handed Harry a walking stick. "We should get going then, I assume you have one of the pens just in case."

Henri nodded. "I thought you were uncertain we would cage one today? You were hoping for a breeding pair."

Harry followed after them. "Lucius is hoping perhaps we could breed, and increase the population, of the numbers at the sanctuary the natural way."

Charlie added. "There is a chance we could draw out the mate. But we also know how rare these are, we may not get another chance."

They hoped to have more then one to bring back, even if not a breeding pair, but there was no assurances. The smaller ones were even more rare then big species, well not in numbers, but in finding them. The bigger ones there may be fewer of them, but they were well known where to find them, and there were many more now, with the dragon sanctuaries which unlike zoos, were common. These were small, and often not seen, some of them were thought to perhaps be legends like the animals Luna often spoke of. The ones though Lucius had them going after were not legends, he didn't want to waist time, they were just rare.

They could not apparate into the area, they knew any unusual magic in the area my spark a warning to the serpents. They had no idea, but animals usually had some way of sensing when they were in danger, and they wanted to be cautious. It was not as far as some of the places they had hiked the night before.

Harry stopped in his tracks. "We are close aren't we?"

Charlie looked to Henri. "It should just be about 50 or so yards up that path. We were there last night remember."

Henri agreed. "If it was not up hill, we could see the clearing from where we stood. My men should see us."

They looked at him confused, he had sunk down onto a rock, and they were both worried. They had no idea what was going on with him, he could not be tired, it was not jet leg catching up with him or something like that. He had walked five or six times this far the day before, and since it was still morning it was cool out still. He was young and healthy, and he did not look like he was sick, or tired.

Charlie was about to ask but Harry's voice cut him off. "Get the men out of there now."

* * *

Arthur had to get out of the house, he loved his wife, but he had been working a lot more lately. He had been caught in the middle, in this whole Harry issue. He thought the job was a good thing, Harry needed some time away, and there was no missing how excited he had been. Harry had made it clear he was coming back in a year, and Ginny was still in school right now. It was not like the two of them would marry when she was in school, and it seemed ridiculous to expect him to sit waiting, until she was done. If he had a job here he was passionate about it was one thing, but it was obvious he didn't. He could admit he agreed with the twins, he was not certain he saw a marriage with Harry and Ginny, but he would never say it to his wife. The whole house matter was another issue all together.

He had gone into London for lunch with his son, Bill was the only other sensible red head it seemed now a days. Bill and Fleur were happy, their little boy Dominick was a year old in the end of February, on the anniversary of the end of the war. Their new baby, who they just learned about in June, was due in March, and they had just found out it was a second son. Bill had become the poster boy, proof to his mum Harry was not lost, he could still marry and have kids.

Bill put a hand on his dad's shoulder. "It really is that bad at home? I thought mum would have calmed down by now."

Arthur laughed at that. "She won't until Harry returns back from this job, and settles down. You have a short memory."

Bill looked at his own wife. "Until I told her I planned to marry Fleur, and then she suddenly wished I was heading back to Egypt."

Fleur saw the apologetic look from both men. "I don't blame either of you. I think she just needs to see her kids are going to live their own lives."

Bill agreed with his wife. "And as much as she cares about Harry, he is not her son. I know she wants him as a son in law, but she can't push."

Arthur agreed. "I honestly worry if she keeps pushing, he will never come back. He avoided us like the plague this summer."

Bill reminded his dad Harry had been gone most of the summer, it wasn't a conscious decision to be away from them. He had been playing all season, and on the road a lot, and one could only imagine how much stress he had been under. Arthur knew his son was trying to comfort him, but while they knew in part it was true, it was not the whole truth they both knew. Harry had been worried about Molly, about the pressure she put on him to not go, and didn't want to come. He was too nice for his own good, he didn't want to be rude to her, so he kept his distance instead.

Bill looked at his son, and he could admit he didn't think it was too bad, if Harry didn't come back. It didn't mean he didn't love Harry, but he could admit perhaps the twins were right, he didn't seem happy with Ginny. And he had a horrible feeling Harry may marry her, as he knew people expected him to.\

They were talking when a surprise voice came from behind. "I never thought our wives would have something in common."

Arthur turned to look at Lucius. "In common?"

Lucius shrugged. "My wife likes to play match maker as well, and Harry has fallen into her line of sight. Because of Severus, we consider him near family."

Fleur laughed. "No wonder Harry fled, two women trying to play match maker. I doubt she has the same person in mind though."

Lucius shook his head. "Oh she has a red head on the list of perspective dates, but not Ginny."

Bill smirked. "She has been listening to the twins has she?"

The others didn't see is, the twins were sure that Harry would never be happy with Ginny, and Bill and Arthur were starting to agree with them. The twins for different reasons, they seemed to think their brother was gay, and needed to see that or at least bi. Arthur had always accepted Charlie was, it was common enough in their world, but he wasn't certain Harry was. Just because Harry was mot picturing marriage to Ginny, who he may feel was too much like a sister, didn't mean it would not be another woman he married in the future. Fleur may not be as vocal, but she tended to agree with the twins.

Arthur surprised Lucius by motioning him to join them. "I was interested if you had any news from the boys."

Lucius smiled. "I gave your son a two way to communicate with us. They spent a day in Rio, and headed off to the camp yesterday morning."

Bill was happy to hear they got off on a good start. "We had hoped to see them off, but for obvious reasons, they lied about the day they were leaving."

Lucius knew, and he had told Charlie if he saw Bill or Arthur, he would speak to them. It had not been by accident he had come across them, he had gone to the bank both on business and to speak to Bill, and told he was there. He thought it was a shame due to Molly and the others, Bill and Arthur had both kind of fallen in the cracks, and Charlie had felt bad he didn't have a proper goodbye. It did seem extremely odd to sit and have a drink, but perhaps not in a bad way.

Arthur shook his hand before he left. "Thank you for passing that along. And I appreciate the opportunity you gave both of the boys with this job."

* * *

Charlie felt panic rising in his chest, he had no idea what was wrong, but Harry's words sent panic through him. They had been told these serpents were no real danger, they were so small and since they breathed no fire, there was only a minor issue with them. He wondered if they had been wrong about the fire, or if there was something else about them. The unfortunate thing about these kinds of serpents, since they were so rare, they had no full study on them. They believed they could breath no fire, because no one observed them before, but perhaps not the right gender or age.

Harry knew he needed to speak, but he was trying to make sense of what he was hearing. It sounded like he was hearing two languages, the second was English and it was coming like an echo in his head. He had never encountered that, both the basilisk, and the snake in the zoo, had sounded like English to him. But maybe they picked up the language of the land they were in, or it was just this particular species.

Harry calmed Charlie and the others. "There is no danger, well to the serpent and her babies there is."

Charlie stopped. "Babies?"

Harry nodded. "There is a mother in there some where. She has a newly hatched nest, and she can't flee, or she will have to leave her babies."

Charlie looked to Henri. "Call off the men, pull them out of the clearing as quickly and quietly as possible."

Henri nodded. "Right away."

Harry tried to focus, and communicate, hoping it would work. He assumed as long as he spoke to her in Parselmouth, she would understand, and she likely would have the same affect as he had. He had never spoken to the basilisk, he had only ever spoken to the snake in the zoo, and that had not been intentional. He could not seem to get her to respond, and he could sense her fear. It seemed there were four little hatchlings in her nest.

Charlie watched as Harry stood, and started moving towards the clearing, not sure what he was doing. He motioned Henri and the men to stay back, but he followed Harry, not sure if Harry was even aware what he was doing. He seemed in a near trance of some kind, lost as he was talking or listening to the serpent at least.

Harry looked around the clearing and he nodded towards the small pond there was. "She is over there, her nest is among the rocks, a little cave within."

Charlie started heading that way. "Is her mate around some where?"

Harry was silent for a bit as he was finally able to talk. "She says he has been captured. He was founded and trapped by some men a few days ago."

Charlie motioned Henri to join them. "Have there been other people in the area? The serpent claims her mate was injured and captured."

Henri nodded. "They are muggles, some poachers, who sell different animals and such to zoos, or for meat."

Harry nodded. "She is alone here to protect the young. The rest of their kind moved on, due to the poachers, but she would not leave her eggs."

Charlie knew they needed to find the poachers, he could not allow the serpent to be killed, or worse. He spoke to Harry, and told him to see if he could convince the serpent to come with them, that they would protect her and her young. They would look for her mate, and they would do all they could to free and heal the serpent, offer them both some where safe to live and raise their young. Both Harry and Charlie knew Lucius would be happy, not only a breeding pair, but some babies, but it was more then that. They wanted to make sure that they were safe, and it seemed the serpents were being killed off by poachers and logging.

Harry looked up. "She won't let me near her now. But if we can bring her mate back, she and her young will come with us."

An: so I had a request perhaps Lucius and Arthur mend some fences, and to see Harry with some dragons. It is just a start on both, but a taste of more to come. I promise we will also see some more Harry/Charlie interactions. It is coming,

**please review**


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie knew Harry was anxious, but they had to be careful, about how they handled all of this. They not only could not draw attention with magic, but if the men got wind the serpent they had wasn't a normal snake, things could become more dangerous. They assured him once they found where the poachers had gone, they would go after them, and free the serpent if it was still alive. Charlie and his men were worried about the serpent as well; Charlie had always had an affinity for dragons, and wanted to make sure the dragon was safe. But likely due to the fact he could communicate with them, Harry had a deeper bond, and he was feeling even more need to rescue them. Harry was anxious not only about the mate, but the female he had spoken to, and her little hatchlings. He knew she would not leave unless her mate was found, and her and the little hatchlings would be at risk, from poachers and loggers as well.

He convinced Harry to come back to camp, they would track the poachers, and they would need to be rested when they went after them. Harry knew he was right, but he could not help it, he could not get the fear from his mind. It hit a way too familiar note for him.

After dinner Charlie noticed Harry was still so distracted, and hot as well. "You know there is still some hours of sun. You could go and take a swim."

Harry looked up in surprise. "I don't know."

Charlie pulled him to his feet. "We will find the snake, and we will bring the little family to safety. But tonight we have to relax."

Harry reluctantly agreed. "I guess. And a dip in the water does sound nice, as long as the spell works."

Charlie shrugged. "Oh, well we thought we may use you to test out the spell. If the spell is not working, only you will be piranha food."

Henri had come up behind them. "Don't listen to him, we only have one Parselmouth, Charlie is the bonified piranha tester."

Laughing, Harry could admit it felt good to relax and smile, and Charlie had the right idea. He knew they were right, there was nothing they could do until they found the poachers, but he was just so connected. Aurora, the name of the serpent he had been speaking to, was so frightened for her mate. He had never spoken to a serpent who had a mate, and he realized they actually mated like humans, or at least these ones did. He thought for a moment about Ginny, and he wondered if he would have been so upset, he hadn't even thought of her until now. He knew he would be, but perhaps because of what Ron always called his hero complex, his need to protect other people. He had saved Ginny back in second year, when she was just the sister of his friends, and he thought her a bit annoying.

They were not the only ones down there, and it looked like no one would need to test, there were a few already swimming. Charlie used a spell, to turn Harry's shorts into swim trunks for him, and he took off his shirt. Harry dove into the cool water, totally unaware he had at least one person watching him.

Henri stood next to Charlie. "I see why you wanted to come down and swim."

Charlie was unaware of what he was talking about. "I thought he needed a good distraction for an hour or so."

Henri smirked. "I meant more the admiring of his trim body, without his shirt on. Don't think I am so oblivious as him to the looks."

Charlie tried to not go an uncomfortable shade of red. "He is practically a brother, to my younger brothers. Not to mention dating my kid sister."

Henri laughed. "He may be a brother to yours, but you are another matter. Any one with eyes can see your sister has competition for him."

Charlie shook his head. "If you were from home, I would ask if my brothers had gotten to you or something. They tried to say the same thing before we left."

Henri went to join the others in the water. "Then it seems perhaps you have some very smart brothers."

Once again Charlie was left alone watching, and he knew he was being a fool, he was looking. He had known he was gay since he was fifteen, and he could admit when he was attracted to someone, well usually he could. But there was something about Harry which made it impossible, and it was not all about Ginny, though she was a part of it. He loved his little sister, she was always babied not only because of her age, but because she was the only girl in the family. He knew she had her heart set on Harry, and had been a bit obsessive about him for years, compared to a puppy dog in early years. It was more like a rabid dog now, as the twins putt it, and Fred pointed out he would not be breaking them up, it was obvious to most people they were not meant to be.

Harry noticed Charlie was still on the shore, and wondered why he was not coming in, this had been his idea to come down. For a moment he worried something had happened, but Henri assured him not, Charlie seemed to be in some kind of day dream nothing else.

Harry splashed him. "Come on boss, join us already, or we may have to find you a pool of piranhas to swim with instead."

Charlie was pulled out of his thoughts by the object of them and took off his own shirt. "Okay, I'm coming already."

Harry laughed when he came in. "I was starting to wonder if you didn't know how to swim or something."

Henri shared a look with the other men, he was not the only one who had been watching, and listening. They had no idea about Ginny, they were of course a local team who only got to know them recently, but it was definitely clear. They had never seen two such fools obviously attracted to one another before.

They were enjoying the swim when one of the other men came to the water side. "I think we found something."

* * *

Back in the UK things were just as interesting, though the twins wished they were not, they had never wished for a more mundane family until now. Fred had no peace, and was suddenly wishing he had the shop in Scotland, or that he and not Lee took the new one in Paris they just opened. He was reminded by his brother the new school year was about to start, and as a senior, their sister could leave school any time. He had no doubt she would come to visit often, she made no secret of the fact she blamed the twins for this, them and Remus of course. She thought that it was a conspiracy to destroy her life and happiness, that this job was all about her, and nothing to do with Harry's future. Her brothers thought it was just another sign they were right, Harry needed to break it off, and be free of her for good.

Hermione and Ron had been forced to move home for now, well Hermione was at the Burrow, Molly insisted. They would both be making more money in a few weeks, and then they would be able to afford a better place. They could save up for a deposit, while they were at the Burrow, as Molly took no rent of course.

Fred wad surprised when he was headed to the Burrow for dinner when he saw Remus. "Am I missing something?"

Remus shrugged. "Your mum invited me, and I thought that at the very least I could give her and up date on the boys."

George who had just arrived shook his head. "Bill mentioned he and dad ran into Lucius, and he told them about Brazil so far."

Remus smirked. "Lucius?"

George laughed and shrugged. "Bill said they were actually comparing wives, and Lucius joined them for a drink. I thought he lost his mind too."

The family had long had some feud with the Malfoys, but they seemed to have made some peace, Lucius known as a spy in the war. It had not been his role with Voldemort that caused the rift, no one actually knew how it started, or when for that matter. Remus was reminded Charlie was working for Lucius, and he and the twins had come over for dinner at the manor, before they left. It did seem Narcissa and Molly had something in common, though neither woman would ever want to admit it, they both liked to meddle in love lives. Harry had been lucky, he left for Brazil, and for now he had escaped the clutches of both women. Narcissa was so set on planning a wedding for next summer, Severus was worried she would propose for him.

Remus looked at the house, and he felt the same dread as his son had, the last time he came. He knew it was likely something to do with his son which brought him, but he had been friends with the couple too long, to say no. But unlike his son until recently, he was not about to be pushed around, and Molly knew that.

He headed for the door. "I heard from Tonks that they already appealed to her several times. She actually found them stuck in a trap spell the other night."

George shook his head. "I didn't think even those two were fools enough to try. I mean even without Harry's wards, the house is now home to an auror."

Fred added. "Well perhaps two, I don't think Narcissa was too off, I have seen a lot of Moody and Tonks together lately."

Remus knew, but he was not about to confirm it, he was not one for gossip about other people. "Well Hermione almost lost law school before it began."

George had almost forgotten. "Harry has a restraining order against them, they can't come within 20 feet of his house."

The talk was cut off as they had come to the door, but the twins kind of wished that Tonks had pressed the charges. She had gone easy on them, but had told them, and made it clear, it was a one time thing. She knew Harry would have done the same, even with all of the issues, he would not want them arrested. They would not have seen prison time, but there is a chance it would have seen Hermione lose her place in law school. It wasn't assured, she may have only got a warning considering how minor an offence, but it seemed a pretty stupid risk for her to take.

They went into the kitchen, and Remus felt pity for Arthur, he had heard things had been a bit rough at home as of late. The man looked like he had been facing the inquisition, and Remus knew from his sons, he had been working as much over time as possible. He had even crashed with them and Bill.

Ginny was in a mood as she stormed downstairs. "I can't believe this, this is embarrassing. I will be the laughing stock of school next week."

Arthur tried to calm her. "Ginny do not exaggerate, everyone knows Harry graduated, they knew he would not be there."

Ginny turned to glare at him. "But I can leave evenings and weekends. He is supposed to take me on dates. He took this job to spite me, to make me a nun."

Penny who like Alicia and Angie were usually neutral, unlike Fleur, whispered to her husband. "I am starting to see why he went to the other side of the world."

Molly had heard the comment but also noticed Remus and tried to calm things. "Ginny you will soon enjoy your senior year. Now sit for dinner."

It turns out that Bill and Arthur had not told her about their run in with Lucius, Arthur likely not telling his wife he had not been at work. She had not had any news about the boys, a bit hurt they had left and lied about the day, so she could not see them off. Remus had no idea why the woman was confused, it seemed obvious why she had not been told, but she seemed to be oblivious. Like Lucius Remus felt bad for Arthur and Bill, who unfortunately were victims in this.

Remus found the company ruined his appetite for even Molly's food. "I forgot, I needed to collect something. I apologize Molly, thank you for the invite."

* * *

The men had not been sitting on their hands, Charlie had no intention to wait until morning, to start. He simply knew Harry would go nuts if he knew they were looking now, and he would not relax at all. He was surprised they found something already, and since he ad Harry had been ready to stop swimming any ways, they clambered out of the water, and dried off. Charlie was happy they may know where the snake was, the sooner they were able to free it, the sooner Harry would relax. Harry was anxious to convince the female to come out, he was worried she would be hurt, and he could not be calmed.

They went not to their own tent, but to the main one, where they had all of their supplies. Harry was surprised to learn Charlie already had some of the men out, and wondered if he had been so insistent on swimming, so Harry wouldn't notice. He hoped they had good news.

One of the men pointed at a map. "There is a camp site here. I am told the poachers use it on their way back out. They will come through in the next day or two."

Harry was reminded they were muggles and could not apparate. "We will wait for them there? Or what?"

Charlie nodded. "We won't make an actual attack, we want the serpent, and out."

Henri agreed. "Even if muggles they are well numbered and armed. We will feed information to muggle authorities, and hopefully get them arrested in Rio."

Harry knew that obviously guns could kill wizards and muggles alike. "The plan?"

They would wait until night fell, and using their wands, they would sneak into camp. They would not subdue any one unless they had to, they had no desire to draw any attention to the area, or leave any clues. They would likely be in the area for some time to come, a few weeks at the least, from what they could guess the serpent was badly injured. They needed to heal him, and study the habitat, to make sure the one in Wales could be made to match it for them. Charlie also hoped with the mate returned, they may not only get the female and her babies, but some others to come. They would not be in a pen, ogled at by people, in Wales. They would have a safe habitat free of poachers and logging, something they had lost here.

Harry was relieved to know they would be heading out, he could only imagine, he felt the terror from the female for her mate. He knew few humans could think of serpents in such human ways, but these serpents had such intelligence, and he could speak to them.

Harry spoke up when they were talking about who would do what. "Where will I be?"

Charlie turned to him. "Here at camp."

Harry shook his head. "I am coming with you."

Charlie stopped him. "Don't make me play the boss card. Your dad, not to mention my brothers, and the Malfoys will hunt me if anything happens to you."

Harry was not backing down. "I recall you were the one who called us partners. Besides I can talk to the serpent, calm him, find out where he is."

Henri saw both look to him and he shrugged. "He has a point."

Charlie could not deny he had a point, and he knew Harry was no child, but he worried. He could add his mother and sister to the list, of people who would hunt him down if he let Harry be hurt, maybe at the lead. He could agree though that Harry would be able to locate the serpent the quickest, and being able to talk to them, should be able to keep the serpent calm, so not to raise any alarm. In reality he would likely keep them safer.

Charlie nodded in approval. "You will stick close to me, and will follow orders. I will not be explaining your death, to either of our families."

**please review**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was anxious, it had been two days since they found out about the camp, but it had been a waiting game. He had spent much of the time in the clearing, speaking to the female, who still refused to allow him near her. She had calmed down some though, and had come to trust he was looking for her mate, and even told Harry his name. She told him he was Tossa, and other details, so that Tossa would trust him and go with him. The simple fact he could talk to snakes would not be enough, the serpent was injured, and would not be too ready to trust anyone. If they were to get Tossa out of there, they needed the serpent to cooperate, or they could all be at risk. Harry was anxious, he wanted to rescue Tossa, but he also wanted to see Aurora, and her babies. He was not even aware of what color she was, and they had very little detail about what they looked like, as stories were so rare of them.

Finally the night had come, the look out they had left at the camp, had sent word the poachers had returned. They had to get in and out with out being seen, not just because of the weapons, but they needed to stay in the area. Tossa needed time to recover, and as they studied the habitat, they hoped to convince others to come to. Aurora had said she would help try and convince a few others, if Harry proved true to her, and brought her mate home.

Charlie was worried about Harry. "I still don't like this, I wish you would stay here, where you are safe."

Harry shook his head. "I am coming with you. We both know it will not only make it quicker, but will make it safer, for you and the men."

Henri had come up behind him. "Harry has been over the plans, and as long as he follows directions, he's right. He will be safe, and he will keep us all safer."

Charlie saw the look in Harry's eyes and sighed. "You knew I had to try."

Harry understood. "I promise I will do as I am told, I am no more anxious to feel what a bullet is like, then you are for me. I would like to see my dad again."

They headed out for the camp site, Harry sticking very close to Charlie, as he had been told to do. Charlie was the one with the most experience with dragons, and if Harry had not insisted on coming, would have been the one to go for the serpent. He would still be, but not alone, while the other men would be distracting the poachers. They would also be taking photos, sending them to muggle authorities, in hopes these men would be caught when they got to Rio. He was going with Harry, both for the experience he brought, and to keep a close eye on him as well.

Charlie cast a silencing charm around them when they arrived, he and Harry needed to be able to communicate, without being worried to be over heard. Harry had to get in contact with Tossa, and find out where he was.

Charlie watched him. "Is he willing to talk to you?"

Harry nodded. "He wasn't at first, but I told him about Aurora and the hatchlings, and what she told me to say. He trusts me."

Charlie was relieved. "Do we know where he is?"

Harry pointed to one of the central tents. "He is in there, but he warns there are three humans in the tent."

Charlie looked towards Henri, and back. "We need to create some kind of diversion, and get in and out fast. Warn him I am coming in, alone."

Harry stopped him. "I am coming with you."

Before Charlie could argue, Harry took an item from his pouch, and Charlie was shocked. He knew of Harry's cloak, and had no idea Harry had brought it with him to Brazil, thought he would have left it safely at home. Harry had not been certain it would be needed, but he had never left it behind since he got it back in first year, and now it seemed it was a good thing he had. He and Charlie could both slip under it, and though Charlie still protested, Harry told him he was coming. They signalled for the men to create the needed distraction, and slipped under the cloak. It turned out to be needed, as only two men left the tent, they needed to go into.

They found the central tent was like their own, well it was a multi room muggle tent. They found the one man pouring over the information in the main room, but Tossa was in the back. Harry blanched when he saw all of the other animals, but he and Charlie knew they could only free Tossa, the rest would be a risk.

Charlie quietly reminded him. "The muggle authorities will arrest them, and free these animals. But we need to get your little friend out of here, and soon."

Harry motioned over to a cage area. "He is in there."

Charlie brought out a small carry case. "You need to get him in here as quick as possible. We need to retreat before the men out there think this is an attack."

Harry slipped out from under the cloak and went over to the pen. He slipped into Parselmouth. "Tossa, it's me, we need to get you out of here."

Harry watched as a small blue serpent, so dark it was almost the color of the night sky, came out from a small branch in the cage. Harry thought small, well compared to the basilisk and the boa even, it was. He was about the length of Harry's arm, but much more slender, and Harry could see where he was injured, including one of the wings on his back, and his front foot, having two front legs but no back. Tossa slid into the cage, and Harry went over to join Charlie, who signalled the men to go.

Charlie apparated them back to their camp, and looked at Tossa. "Tell him I am a medic for serpents, I mean no harm, I just want to see to his wounds."

* * *

Lucius was heading to school, he had received word from Harry and Charlie about the serpents. They had gone on the raid a few days ago, and he had not told Remus, as he knew the man would skin him alive. He had no control over it, and Charlie assured him he tried to get Harry to stay behind, but to no avail. He could have come sooner, he knew Harry was safe for three days, but he had waited. He had known there still had been a risk, when the poachers found the serpent missing, but the poachers had not come looking. They had continued down river, and it had hit the Brazilian news, that the poachers had been arrested by local authorities. One police man had been killed in the take down though, which made Lucius even happier he waited, knowing it could have been Harry.

His timing was a bit off, it was the first of September, but he did not intend to be there when the kids got back to the school. He was the head governor still, but since the war ended, he had been less hands on. He had been forced as his role as spy to be there, to look like he was trying to bring down Albus, and foil their plans.

He found Severus in his potion lab to no surprise. His brother looked up surprise. "I didn't know you were coming. Come for the staff meeting before the feast?"

Lucius had not thought of it, but it would save him another trip to school. He preferred to visit Severus else where. "I have come with some news about Harry."

Severus went white. "Remus has had no contact in the journal for a few days. Harry promised every week, and it has been less, but he is worried."

Lucius calmed his brother. "I have good news, I promise. I am sure Harry will be in contact with his dad soon, he has just been a bit busy the past few days."

Severus turned off the potion. "Remus will be happy. He knows he asked his son to write once a week, but this is the longest Harry has not been in contact."

Lucius knew Remus was worried, he may have been the one to propose this job to his son, but he was still bothered. He knew it was a great opportunity for Harry, and every time his son wrote he could tell how excited he was, and he was happy for him. Lucius could understand, it was natural for a parent to worry, even when their kids were grown. He could admit he was happy his son was an attorney, well in law school, and here in London to boot.

They went to find Remus, and found him up in his office, next to his classroom. For now he was living in his own rooms, but Lucius had a feeling it would not be long, he thought Severus planned to propose soon. They would marry in the summer, when Harry got back for good, if he did propose.

Remus looked up and the same concern flooded through him. "My son? What is wrong with my son?"

Lucius calmed him down. "Nothing, other then he is enjoying his first contact with dragons so much, he has not had time to write to you."

Remus was relieved and he let out a breath. "I know I should not have been in a panic, but when I heard there were poachers involved, I could not help it."

Severus reminded him. "I tried to tell you, if something had happened, Charlie or someone would have been in contact with us."

Lucius felt like pointing out Severus had been just as worried, but held his tongue. "They rescued the serpent, and the poachers are no concern."

They sat down and he explained, about the poachers being arrested, he left out the part about the dead police officer though. They would be looking at a few weeks there, likely October before they left Brazil, so they could get the injured serpent back to health, and see to convincing others to come. Lucius was thrilled, he and Xeno could not believe their luck, not only a breeding pair, but four hatchlings as well, two male and two female they were told Harry and Charlie would return to the UK, to bring the dragons, and find their new assignment. They would likely only be back for a week, and planned to lie low, so to avoid any conflict at all. Harry would of course want to see his dad, and Remus would be happy to see him, even for a few days.

Lucius shared a look with Severus, and silently reminded him of proposing, and he knew the man knew what he was thinking. Severus was nervous to propose, he wanted to, but Narcissa was getting to him with her talk. He used Harry as an excuse, saying he could not propose, without his blessing.

Remus stood. "We should be getting down to the staff meeting, are you coming Lucius?"

Lucius nodded. "It will save me from having to make another trip in a few days. I no longer have another reason to come."

Severus tried to look hurt. "Here I thought visiting your brother was a good reason."

Lucius laughed. "You know what I mean. It is not like having my son here, coming to check on him, and see him play."

Remus smirked. "As long as you do not bring your wife along for the visit."

Lucius made a crack about letting his wife hold his seat, which got him nasty looks, from both men. They both liked her, Severus considered her a sister, but her meddling was enough to make them go nuts. They would be happy when they wed, they both hoped to be in the next year or so, but when they chose to and not her. Their minds were soon on the staff meeting, and Lucius thought to himself, they should be lucky he learned to say no. His wife had actually suggested she could go to meetings for him, since the war was over she had more freedom, and she was bored. She also thought it would allow her to see the two men more often.

He was leaving just as the train was arriving, he had hoped to be gone sooner, but Albus had stopped him. They would never be considered friends, but the bad blood had been for show, as Lucius had been a spy for him since he was a teen.

Ginny caught sight of him. "You? You had to come and gloat? It was your bright idea my boyfriend departed the county."

Lucius smirked. "I am his new boss, but I did not brainwash him, the job was his choice."

Ginny would not be pulled away by her friends. "You and his damned father, its a conspiracy, to break us up. You won't win, I will be Lady Potter, one day."

Lucius shared a look with Remus who appeared, and then back at her." I have a feeling this job will do more then help his career. His eyes are already opening."

She was delusional if she didn't think Harry knew, that someone would not tell him, how she was acting. Oddly enough it was not Remus, he loved his son, but he would not try and pressure him. He hoped his son would come to his senses about her, but on his own time, and he was not meddling like the women would have. It was the twins who had already sent an owl to him, who had told him so far.

Lucius went to leave but could not help but adding. "You know while he is travelling he may find some one new, right under his nose, who is not so insanely clingy."

* * *

Harry was so relieved when they got Tossa back to camp, he was not an animal healer, but he could see the wounds on the serpent. Charlie put him at ease, and assured Harry they were pretty minor, well now Tossa would have proper care. Tossa would not allow Charlie near him, until Aurora and the hatchlings were brought, he was worried she had been tricked and captured. Tossa had told Harry enough though, that he could convince her to come with him, or so he hoped. He knew it must be hard, injured and scared for the one they love, and he could understand all the suspicion too well.

Charlie came with him, since Tossa would not allow him near, and was in no immediate need. Harry wondered what Aurora and the little ones would look like, he was told by Charlie that unlike other species, genders in dragons usually did not vary in color. But they knew very little about these serpents.

Harry entered and he sat down near the waterfall. He was silent for quire some time. "She believes me."

Charlie let out a sigh of relief. "Will she allow us to take her back to camp with us?"

Harry nodded. "She will. I am trying to get the image of where the nest is, hold on."

Charlie motioned to one of the men to hand him the box. "This is a nesting box, it should be comfortable for her, and the little ones."

Harry got up slowly, and walked over to a place, where it looked like sheer rock. The serpents seemed to have some magic, and were able to conceal the entrance to the little cave the nest was in, why she and the babies had not been caught. Tossa had been out hunting when he had been caught. Harry for a moment thought Aurora was a dark silver in color, and her babies, but he marvelled, when she turned to a dark green when she was out of the nest.

Charlie and the men held back, as Harry settled her, and the four babies into the box. The spell on the cave had come down, and they would study it, as well as the surroundings, for the next few weeks. They would use spells back in Wales to recreate it, to allow the dragons to feel at home, and thrive, in their new place.

Back at camp Charlie commented about the color as well. "It is like a chameleon, I have never known a dragon to be able to."

Harry looked up. "They are only green or blue, the males are blue for hunting, as they hunt at dusk, and the females are green, to match the brush."

Charlie was confused as the babies were still gray now, and she had been. "What about that?"

Harry smiled. "It was like the spell to conceal the cave, a defence mechanism, to hide them. The babies will become their natural color when they are a year."

Charlie motioned to where Tossa was. "I really should see to his wounds, perhaps it is time, for a family reunion."

Harry took them over, and he could feel the happiness of the two mates, as they were reunited. Once again he was hit with how human like their emotions could be, and wondered if all dragons were like this, or just the smaller ones who were considered more intelligent. Charlie went to work as Tossa allowed him to see to his wounds, and Harry settled Aurora and her nest into the cage. It was a cage, but they had plants and other items in it, and it had tons of room for the dragons.

He spoke to her, as Charlie worked, she was more willing to talk now that she trusted him. He was surprised when she agreed to help with others, she hoped a few would come, as their numbers were almost wiped out. There would be many who would not want to leave their home, trust humans, but she would help.

Charlie came over when Tossa was seen to. "If she thinks it will work, we will go with her. We have enough room to house as many as will come with us."

Harry looked as Tossa was put in with them. "I know Lucius may be anxious, but I think we wait a few days. I would not separate them just yet."

Charlie was not surprised Harry's big heart went out to serpents as well. "I agree. Besides we will be in the area for some time to come, there is no rush."

Harry followed him out, towards their own tent. "The poachers?"

Charlie reminded him. "They are heading for Rio, and with any luck, they will be caught by the police. Lucius promised to keep us updated when he heard."

It may seem odd, as Lucius was in the UK, and they were here, but he would know sooner. Lucius had a TV, both in the manor and his office, and he would have access to the international news, while they were in the middle of a rainforest. Lucius would let them know as soon as they knew anything for sure. They had been at it for hours, and though it was time for breakfast, it felt more like dinner and bed time. Charlie saw to some toast and eggs for them, he had told the men they would be going to bed for some rest, and they would not be the only ones. It had been a long few days, and now they had the serpents, the real work could start.

Charlie handed Harry a plate. "You are amazing you know, not just when we were in the camp, but the way you are with the serpents."

Harry blushed a bit from the compliment. "They are nice, I mean they are nothing compared to those you faced. And it is easier since I can talk to them."

Charlie stopped him. "You know you need to learn how to take compliments Harry. You were amazing to have out thee, and not simply because of your skill."

For a moment, Charlie's hand was on him from when he started speaking, Harry thought Charlie was going to kiss him. He was so close, and from the look in his eyes, Harry almost thought they were thinking the same thing. And for a moment he was right, and Charlie seemed to lean in for one, but then there was some noise in the camp area, it seemed one of the men had knocked over the food, and the moment ended. Harry was grateful, he was confused, he was going out with Ginny.

Harry finished eating and went to go to bed, but he stopped. For a moment he was going to mention it, but couldn't. "Goodnight then."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was restless all night, he kept thinking about the moment, the near kiss. Or he thought was a near kiss, he was so sure Charlie was leaning in to kiss him, but maybe he was wrong. He had not exactly had people throwing themselves over him, he had dated only one other person then Ginny, Cho. It had been one date, and she had cried over Cedric the entire time. But this was Charlie, and even if he heard rumours he was gay, Charlie knew he was dating Ginny. All of the brothers were over protective of their little sister, Harry often worried, when he began dating her. He knew they loved him like a brother, but he wondered if he broke up with her, if they would want to hex him if he hurt her. The twins no, they seemed to be on him about dumping her, but Ron would for sure. He was surprised things seemed so quiet back home; he had expected to hear that the three of them had been up to something, when he was gone. He had a sneaking suspicion his dad may have just not told him something, Remus would want him to enjoy his trip, and not worry him about things. The twins had to send international owls, and he had not heard from them yet, but he knew they would be honest with him. He loved his dad, and knew he was just trying to protect him, but there was more to this he knew.

Harry finally gave up the idea of more sleep, and just after dawn, he dressed and slipped from the tent. He went to the central tent, where he was not surprised to find the dragons were awake, and he curled up in one of the fold up chairs to talk to them.

It was about an hour later when Charlie appeared at his side. "I was wondering where you disappeared off to."

Harry looked up. "I woke and could not get back to sleep, so I came to speak to Aurora. You know I could not have gone too far."

Charlie laughed. "I would not want you wandering alone in the forest; there are dangerous animals, outside our camp spells."

Harry smiled. "I know, and I have no plans to be jaguar food, or anything else."

Charlie motioned to the door. "Speaking of food, I assume you have not eaten. I came to wake you for breakfast, and found your bed made."

Harry spoke a few moments to Aurora, and then stood up. "I wasn't hungry when I came out, but I guess I am now."

Charlie led Harry back to their tent, it seemed no one else was awake, other then the look outs who were on this rotation. Charlie was a half descent cook, not like mum but he was no slouch in the kitchen either. Between him and Harry who used to have to cook for his relatives, they would never starve, even without the camp supplied meals. Harry helped out a bit, and soon they had some scrambled eggs and toast in front of them.

Charlie watched Harry, and wanted to talk about last night, but could not seem to find his tongue at all. He had the rare moment of sleep, thinking about it, but it seemed Harry had slept fine. He had been up at the crack of dawn talking to dragons, when Charlie was tossing and turning. Charlie knew that was a sign.

Charlie smiled. "You know I am sure we will be expecting an owl in the next day or two. They would make it to us by now."

Harry was reminded it went through a magic mail bag to Brazil, and then an owl, but it still took days. "Expecting a letter from anyone special?"

Charlie laughed. "My mother, I am sure she still has not forgiven me, and will want me to send you home. I am sure you will be popular."

Harry shook his head. "The twins, that I will want to read, Neville likely as well. Dad has the journal he has kept up with."

Charlie pressed a bit, not wanting to sound like he was though. "And my sister?"

Harry looked up wondering why he was asking. "I have no idea; she didn't take too well my missing her birthday. I don't expect any love letters soon."

He was oblivious to why Charlie was asking, he thought Charlie was of course thinking about his sister. Even if the twins had called her a hyena lately, she was their baby sister, and all the brothers always watched over her. Harry always had a part in the back of his mind, when he started to date her, that worried. He wondered how they would react if he broke up with Ginny, as she seemed so sure they would marry. He knew the twins would support him, but the others he was not certain about, and they had become his family. He reminded himself he had not broken up with her, she would calm down in time, and he would make it up to her. He had sworn his dad to secrecy, when he and Charlie returned with the dragons, about it. He loved them, but thinking of his last few weeks that summer, he needed a break.

Charlie sighed, putting some more ketchup on his eggs, and told himself to stop thinking like that. This was his little sister's boyfriend, and Harry seemed to make it clear, he had no interest in Charlie. All he had was the word of the twins, and Narcissa he over heard, that Harry was even gay.

Harry went to wash the dishes. "Well either way it will be nice to have a letter from the others, at least unless if your mother sends a howler."

Charlie shook his head. "Luckily those can't be sent through international mail. Besides she wants you to come home, not scare you off even more."

Harry shook his head. "I asked dad to talk to Tonks for me. I am starting to wonder how she has been doing with the other two."

Charlie laughed. "I have a feeling the auror can handle herself, and if not, Moody is around as well. If Narcissa is right about that at least."

They were both thinking, they had both over heard her comment at dinner, though not intended. They both knew she had Harry paired with a red head, just not Ginny, and was convinced like the twins they were intended for each other. But as Harry and Charlie headed out for the dragons, they were both convinced she was out of her mind, and that the other had no interest at all. They took each other's silence over the failed kiss, as proof of that.

Harry went back towards the dragons. He thought to himself. 'I never thought I would envy the love lives of dragons until now.'

* * *

Hermione and Ron were in Hogsmeade, they had promised Ginny they would come visit, that weekend. They knew she was in a foul mood, her boyfriend had run off to another country, and ruined her senior year. They were no happier with him, both over how he treated Ginny, and with the house issue. They had not come last weekend, as Ginny wanted, as they had moved. They had found a small one bedroom flat on Diagon alley, right in the shopping area, they could not have afforded a big place on the side residential streets. Hermione was paying for law school, and though she and Ron were both making money, they were both students right now. They could have afforded a bit bigger place, but wanted to save up for a house. Ron was like his siblings, he wanted to do so much better then his parents, and would not wait. He and Hermione wanted a house by the time they were done training in two years, if they could not convince Harry, to let them move. They had only signed a monthly lease, they hoped he would come to his senses. The flat was not only cheap, but allowed such a lease, few others did. It was above the book store, so it at least was quieter, and no smells like some. Fred recently bought a townhouse with his fiancé, with only a small loan, and they had tried to rent his flat. He had refused, he got more then twice what they were willing, and it paid the loan on the townhouse. The twins worked hard for all they had, and Ron would not mooch. It was the same as when he wanted a job from them that summer.

Hermione was relieved for a weekend, she loved law school, but it was tough. As well as classes, she was clerking at a firm, to pay law school and live off of. Her parents were helping with school, taking off some of the stress. Both her and Ron could have lived at home, until done training, but had refused to do so. Percy had lived at home his first year, till he made better money. Bill and Charlie both left the country, and the twins were on outs for a bit, over the school issue.

Ginny met them at the gates of school. "Thank Merlin you guys came, I swear I had to hide out in my prefect room all last weekend."

Hermione shook her head. "You know you didn't have to, you can go out and have some fun, no one is asking you to be a nun."

Ginny smirked at her. "Easy coming from you, my brother was always here, and now you are engaged. You know the school is full of little spies."

Ron smirked. "It would serve the spoiled brat right if you took a lover when he was gone. He should have known when he took off, that there was a chance."

Hermione reminded him. "Ginny will not win by whoring with some other man. Harry will come back in a year, and be ready to settle down and have kids."

The house was an issue, he was still her best friend, but he was testing it. She knew much of the house was Ron, she had told him they had to back off Harry, but he would not listen. She had reminded him they needed to ask to live in the house, even if they knew the answer, but Ron just made the assumption of course. She loved her fiancé, but she sometimes thought he was a goof, and knew she would never leave him in charge of their finances. She just tried to tell Ginny that many men needed this, they suddenly felt like they were caged in, and needed to get away. It was better Harry had it now, before they were married and had kids, then later on. She thought Harry was selfish herself, but she didn't think Ginny was winning any battles acting the way she was.

Ginny was simmering down, but glad to get away from school, and the eyes. Hermione reminded her of what she said, there were a number of people who loved Harry, and were sure to be in contact with him. Remus might not at first, but if Ginny continued, he may tell his son how she was acting.

Ginny looked around all of the businesses in town, the town had doubled in size, since the war. "I am sure he could have found work even here."

Ron snorted. "I can see the boy who lived working cleaning floors in the sweet shop Ginny."

Ginny did not think him funny. "I am sure he could have got something in management. It would only be for a year, not much to ask, from my fiancé."

Angelina had come up behind them. "Wow, there is a ringing endorsement for him to marry you if I ever heard one."

Ginny turned to her. "Who the hell asked you? He made it clear he won't play for another team but his precious United. He has commitments to keep."

George was with his fiancé. "He is not engaged, and hopefully never will be, to you. If you actually loved him, you'd be happy for him, he has an amazing job."

The opinion was not only on her, but for Ron and Hermione as well. If they were his friends they would want him to be happy, and there was no doubt he was. He was happy to see Hermione in law school, and Ron becoming an auror, and supported them. Harry had been there every step of the way, helping Ron study for his final exams, so he could get into the auror academy. He was not running off and joining a cult, he was not eloping with someone, and never coming back. He had taken an amazing opportunity to work, and see a bit of the world, while Ginny was in school. He made it clear he was coming back in a year.

Ginny stopped her brother. "I am your sister, where the hell are your family loyalties? Maybe he bought them, when he paid for your shop."

George felt like slapping his sister. "Harry did not buy anything, he was always my brother. And unlike you, I want him to be happy. I told him when I wrote."

Ginny went red in the face. "You wrote to him? What the hell lies have you been spreading to him? I can't believe you are trying to ruin my engagement."

Angelina showed off her ring. "This is an engagement, the scenario you have in your brain, is a delusion. Maybe you need some psychological help."

George went to leave with her but added. "I have told him nothing that isn't true. I hope the trip, and your little delusions, will help him see sense finally."

With that the two of them left, they had come into the Three Broomsticks where they ran into the three for lunch, but changed their mind. There were several new businesses in town, and they found their appetite would be better served, in one of them. George had not missed seeing his sister last weekend.

Hermione tried to calm a fuming Ginny. "You need to watch it. I doubt Harry will be foolish enough to listen to them any ways."

* * *

It was two days after their talk, when the international mail arrived, and Harry had a stack of letters. He was not surprised to find one from Molly, and he could see Charlie had one as well, and there was one from each twin, but to his surprise also from Fleur. Hermione was the only daughter in law, or soon to be, ever warmly welcomed into the fold, though Penny was close as well. Fleur and the twins' fiancés had spoken up for Harry that summer, Fleur because of her sister, and the other two as they were friends with Harry. Only the twins and their fiancés were pushing for Harry to come to his senses, and thought Charlie was the right man for him, but the others were not so blind. Arthur and Bill could see it, and Percy and his wife were coming to, that Ginny was driving Harry away quickly.

From the look on Charlie's face, as he was reading his letter from his mother, it was a good thing there were no howlers. Molly seemed to be making it clear she blamed this on him, and if he did not convince Harry to come home, he would never hear the end of it.

Charlie shook his head. "Mum seems to think I need to arrange the first possible portkey for you and send you home. Something about a job."

Harry looked up from his own letter. "Fleur says she has been pressing both Bill, and your dad, to find me a job. They have both told her to back off."

Charlie sighed. "I did not corrupt and bribe you to come with me or something did I? Mum seems to think I hypnotized you or something."

Harry shook his head. "No, and I remind you it was my dad who came to me with the idea, first."

Charlie agreed. "Well she seems no more happy with him, then with me in the prospect."

His own letter spoke of the house, and a possible job, and wedding plans. Molly reminded him about his dad, and how it looked like he and Severus planned to marry, and he would not want to miss that. He was Remus' only family, and surely he would want to be there, when his dad was proposed to and married. Harry thought she was getting desperate, to remind him of his dad, and just shook his head. His dad, if they did get engaged, would not marry until he got home She spoke of finding him a job, knowing he did not want to be an auror, and perhaps he would be happy working at the bank like Bill. There was another push about the house, that the tiny flat Hermione and Ron were in was not much, and they were working so hard their school suffered.

Harry may have given in, there was a letter enclosed from Hermione stating much the same, but then came the twins. He noticed there was nothing from Ginny, and wondered how she had been convinced not to write, or if someone had taken her letter. He found himself not missing one from her.

Harry shook his head. "Your mum actually went to the headmaster, and tried to convince him to pressure me into allowing them to live in my house."

Charlie was shocked. "Your dad said nothing about that in the journal did he? And there has been nothing from Albus."

Harry smiled a bit. "I guess dad let it slip to George, when he saw him in town. Albus told your mum he was not about to help them mooch off of me."

Charlie thought it sounded like the old man. "He always did seem to see you like a grandson."

Harry read through the letters. "I don't know why my dad didn't tell me any of this. I mean if Ginny is really this bad, he must have seen some of it."

Charlie was allowed to read some of the letters. "I think your dad likely was trying to spare you. He doesn't want to do as my mum accused him, influence you."

Harry knew he was right, and his dad would have told him likely, but in person. He knew his dad agreed with the twins, that this trip was good for him, and not simply work wise. He had hinted more then once he thought his son was bi, and that he would never be happy with Ginny. Even if his son ended up with a woman, Remus had made it known he didn't think she was the right one, he was just more subtle about it then the twins were.

Charlie knew his sister had a temper, and was not happy about this job, but he was still surprised by all of this. He thought she would at least have more sense then to act like this, around those who she knew would tell Harry about it.

Harry put down the letters and shook his head. "I am starting to wish there were no letters from back home here."

Charlie used a spell to send the letters into a cupboard, though he felt like burning them. "When we go back in a few weeks, we will keep to ourselves."

Harry looked at his work on the dragons. "I just don't get it, I'm happy, I would think they'd want me to be happy. I'd want your sister to be."

Charlie took a chance and squeezed his hand. "Maybe your dad is right, and the time away is good. If you were meant to be together, she'd want this for you."

Harry looked up into his eyes, a bit surprise, she was his kid sister. He was reminded of the twins, both letters said she was even worse of a hyena since he left, and was driving them all mad. Her own brothers seemed to see what she was, and care enough about Harry, to want him to break away from her. He had just got to know Charlie though, there was not the same loyalty as there had been with the twins. For a moment his mind went back to the near kiss, and the dreams which followed, but Charlie had not even spoke to him about it. Charlie had gone on as it never happened, and Harry was sure he wished it hadn't, but now he was not certain.

Charlie had no idea what possessed him, but he reached out, and brushed Harry with a soft kiss. "You deserve someone who wants you to be truly happy."


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie was worried when he did it, when he kissed Harry, having no idea how he would react. He had nothing at all, but the word of the twins and others like Narcissa, to tell him Harry may even be into men. Harry was not angry, he did not look disgusted by the kiss, or like he wanted to punch Charlie either. He had been so careful, after the failed kiss days before, as he had been sure Harry did not return the feelings at all. He knew his mum might have her way, Harry might be returning to the UK as soon as possible, after what he had just done. He knew he could have just driven Harry home, as they were living in such close courters, and Harry may be uncomfortable with being around him any more. He found comfort Harry would likely wait until they got back, he would not leave Aurora and the others, but it may end there. There was plenty of work Harry could get back home, or he could be a man of leisure for a year, until the United was an option.

Harry was staring at the man, he knew he should say something, but he had no idea what. He was taken back by the kiss, he had thought Charlie was going to kiss him the other night, but then it never happened. He thought he was wrong, and he was reminded about Ginny, but it had happened.

Charlie found his tongue first. "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry stopped him. "You don't need to apologize, I know you didn't mean too."

Charlie cut him off. "I meant too. I have been so close to doing it hundreds of times."

Harry realized he had not been wrong. "You were going to kiss me the other night, if we were not interrupted by the crashing outside, weren't you?"

Charlie simply said. "I was."

They both realized they had not been the only ones, Harry confirming he had been thinking about it, ever since. He had been so sure he was wrong, that Charlie had not been about to kiss him, when he did not bring it up or try again. He was reminded they were colleagues, and though he knew Charlie was gay, he was also Ginny's older brother. Charlie he had been so sure would not be interested in his sister's boyfriend.

Charlie realized they had the same concerns, and could have almost laughed, at both of them. He had found Harry out talking to the dragons, and he had taken it as a sign, that Harry had forgotten all about the near kiss of the night before.

Harry shook his head when he said that. "I was tossing and turning all night, I slept very little. I went to talk to Aurora as I had given up on getting more sleep."

Charlie thought of his own cold shower and his attempts to sleep. "I wanted to talk to you, but I was worried, I wasn't even sure you were into men."

Harry wasn't certain. "I never thought I was. I mean I have only dated two people, well one date with Cho, and your sister."

Charlie tried to over look the sister part for now. "If you had a problem with the kiss, I won't again. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Harry was the one to cut in this time. "I wasn't. I mean I may never have really thought about kissing a...before, but I liked it."

Charlie was reminded of when he had come out of the closet, and realized he really had not been that much younger then Harry was. He had been sixteen, and he shared his first kiss, with one of his team mates on the quidditch team. He could remember being so nervous, to come out to his family, but the ones old enough to understand had laughed at him. Other then his mum, they seemed to think it was obvious; he had been looking at guys for at least a year.

Harry had been told the same thing, he realized, when Charlie had told him. Neville had hinted, as well as the twins and his quidditch buddies, that he was looking in the wrong direction. Heck his dad had even hinted he was likely bi, if not full out. Harry had dated only girls, but one a puppy crush, and the other was like family.

Charlie was reminded of his sister. "I don't want to hurt her, but it seems obvious things are not right between the two of you."

Harry felt a bit of guilt when he thought of his girlfriend. "I don't know, I mean I care about her, but sometimes it feels more like..."

Charlie finished for him "Family?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I mean not like kissing my sister. It just everyone expects it, it is the perfect marriage, for the BWL. It is all planned."

Charlie reached for his hand. "Those who truly care about you, want you happy, want you to follow your heart. It needs to be about what you want and need."

He had been told by his dad, by the twins, and his close friends the same thing. They had all told him they would be happy for him to marry Ginny, if they knew it was really what he wanted, and he would be happy. He knew they would support him, those who had been happy for him to take this job, would be happy for him to make that choice as well. But he knew he could not do it through the mail, he owed Ginny more, then some Dear John letter.

Charlie understood. "I know no matter how she is acting, you want to handle this properly, and considering she is my little sister I respect that."

Harry nodded. "I am not opposed to kissing you again, or seeing where this may be going, but not yet. I am still dating your sister."

Charlie agreed. "I can be patient, even if you wait until Christmas when we are back, and not in a few weeks. I want you to be comfortable with the choice."

Harry was grateful for that. "I know she has been acting crazy, and I wish she could have been happy for me, but I want to handle this right."

It was one of the things Charlie could see people respected about Harry, his brothers and him included. Arthur might have some trouble at home, but Charlie thought Harry would have his support, as long as he handled it right. Both he and Bill, from the letters Harry got, were realizing Harry would not be happy with her, and they cared about him. Thanks to Ron and the tins, even if the latter was now being a jerk, Harry had been adopted into the family.

Harry went to get up but he added. "I do want to see where this will go. I promise when I deal with your sister, I will be open to it."

* * *

Remus was happy to know his son would be home soon. He had been the one to find the job for Harry, and was happy he was having such an amazing experience, but he could admit he missed his son. He felt guilty he had not told Harry about Ginny, or the actions of his other friends, he didn't like to lie to his son. Severus reminded him he was right, he did not want to influence his son, and that Harry likely knew anyways. He pointed to the fact that Neville and Luna were here at school, they both saw first hand what Ginny was up to, and were in contact with Harry. They had no doubt the twins were too, and he knew from his son Molly and the other two were in contact, and were not helping their own case. Remus knew his son planned to lay low for the week or two they were back, he would know, as the Malfoys would be involved. He more then understood, Harry would only be home for two weeks, and would want to enjoy the peace and quiet he could get.

Severus had enough of Ginny to last him a life time, the red heads had never been among his favourite students and not just because he was a spy, but she was worse. He had found himself wishing for the twins, they may have been goof offs, but they had some skill. It was his turn to have the joys of runs ins with the others.

Lucius was a bit surprised when his brother came into his office. "Am I seeing things? It is Friday afternoon."

Severus shook his head. "I don't have class this afternoon, you know that."

Lucius did, but reminded his brother. "You never leave campus save weekends and holidays, other then the rare night. Well since the war."

Severus could not deny that. "I had some business to see to in town."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "I had not heard about any potions conference this weekend, and you could have sent the potions to the hospital as you usually do."

Severus sunk down into a chair across the desk from him. "You are becoming as nosy as your wife."

Lucius laughed, and reminded his brother he was a man of habit, and should have known. Severus lived by such a schedule, he usually was at school now for office hours, and had an open door policy with his house as well. Remus was helping, the time he once devoted to being a spy, he was now spending going on dates with the man he loved, and when Harry had been in town, even him. Lucius had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with a Lupin, or perhaps two, as he knew Harry and Charlie of course would be back in a week or so. The original two pairs had helped, and it seemed another three pairs of breeding dragons, would come too.

Severus could not deny it, and his brother knew it was big, if he had come here. He admitted he planned to propose, he had decided to wait until Christmas, but he wanted to get a ring. They had no idea if Harry would be home for Christmas, as the first assignment had finished so quickly, and he wanted Harry's blessing.

Lucius clapped him on the back. "I know you and Harry had your problems, but you moved passed them. I know he will be happy for you to marry his dad."

Severus agreed. "I know, but he is the only family Remus has left, and it feels right. Besides there is a good chance he won't be here for the proposal."

Lucius nodded. "I will see, even if knee deep in a new assignment, about getting them back for a week or so. It would be nice if he could be here for it."

Severus knew his husband would like to have Harry for the proposal, and Christmas. "I was hoping you'd help with some ring shopping, my taste and all."

Lucius laughed. "I was just about to plough into a mountain of boring paper work. I happen to think ring shopping with you is far more entertaining of an option."

His brother of course wanted to buy the ring, but Severus adamantly vetoed it, he knew it was coming. He had considered shopping alone, but Lucius had better jewellery taste then he did, and he needed a hand. He had no doubt the Malfoys would go crazy planning a wedding for them, good practice Narcissa would say, both for her son and for Harry. Draco planned to propose to Pansy likely in the spring time, as he knew she wanted a summer wedding, and the mums needed time to plan. It would be a summer for weddings, as Severus and Remus would too, when Harry was home for good.

Lucius was happy to come, even if he did not buy the ring in the end, he would pay for the wedding. In the end Severus had not really needed the help, he had chosen the perfect ring for his boyfriend, he just needed some confirmation.

Severus groaned as they were leaving the store and saw the pair coming down the road. "Just what I needed to ruin a good day."

Lucius put a hand on his arm. "Those two aren't worth ruining anything. You know Harry is already coming to his senses about the likes of them."

Hermione stopped when she looked at him. "As if my work week hasn't been pleasant enough, working double over time with a stupid case."

Ron sneered. "I would have thought you would be locked away in your little dungeon some where."

Severus took his brother's words to heart. "I was going for dinner with Tonks at Grimmauld. I missed the house, since the amusing time this summer."

Hermione and Ron storm passed, and Severus hid a laugh, as for a moment Ron's hand went to his back side. Those two remembered all too clearly the time he and Remus lived with them at the house, before Harry kicked them out. The sponge up the ass had just been one of the many lovely pranks the elves played on those two. Dobby was happily off in Brazil, even if Harry did not need him, but Kreacher he was told was actually taking good care of Tonks.

Lucius motioned him to come. "Narcissa will want to see the ring, and Draco will be home for dinner. I am sure you have an appetite after that."

* * *

Harry and Charlie were both keeping to their word, even if they were finding it pretty hard to do so. Charlie thought Harry did not have to be so honourable, even if it was his little sister, but he would not push him at all. Harry was not only not in love with Ginny, nor had he made any commitment to her, in fact he had made it clear he wasn't looking to. She had been hoping for a proposal by Christmas, so they could have a summer wedding, unlike her brother and Hermione. Harry had made it clear he would not be marrying her next summer, though he had never said never to her, it hadn't been in him. She had given him more then enough cause to dump her, she was acting like a brat, and cared nothing about his happiness in this. But Harry had to do what was right, or he would never feel good about it. Lucius had mentioned he already had sourced a new project for them, and even if they were on it still at Christmas, he'd bring them home. Lucius had mentioned the wedding of Ron and Hermione, both Harry and Charlie would be expected, but both of them had their suspicions it was more.

It was the second weekend in October before they were ready to pack up, some time after that first kiss. From the sounds of it they may spend Halloween back home, and be off in November on their next assignment. Harry would be back in the UK in June for training for nationals, but if things kept going as well as they had, they may be able to do perhaps three assignments before they went back. Even Charlie had no idea where the next one was to take them.

Charlie came in the morning they were to leave. "Have you spoken to her?"

Harry nodded. "She says the other pairs who are willing to come with us, will meet us in the clearing, where she was."

Charlie watched as Harry took Aurora from her cage. "Are you sure about that?"

Harry laughed and stroked her feathers. "I have done it quite a lot. She won't leave her babies long, but she has liked to see our camp."

Charlie was shocked. "How is it I had no idea you were walking around with dragons loose?"

Harry shrugged. "It isn't like she is a basilisk or something, she was hidden around my neck. She is no harm to anyone."

He knew Harry was right, he was just surprised, the little dragon was of no risk. These dragons may be extremely intelligent, but they had little defence mechanisms, other then their ability to change color, like a chameleon would. It was what made them an easy target for the poachers, and allowed them to be captured or killed easily. Harry knew there was no risk of her taking off, she would never leave her babies, or her mate. More then that she had come to trust Harry, and knew the new home he was offering in Wales, was safer for them then remaining here. He had also proven with spells, their habitat would be the same there, as it was here.

Harry and Charlie headed out, they had the crates, and the men. They had grown accustomed to their little camp, and Henri and the other men as well, and would miss them. Harry was happy he could bring the dragons to a safe new home, and was excited for a new assignment.

Charlie watched as he walked into the clearing. "What do we do?"

Harry smiled. "They are here. Put down the crates, open, and everyone leave the clearing when it is done."

Charlie motioned to the men. "You heard him."

Harry though took one of the crates and moved towards the waterfall. "It seems we are in more luck then we thought."

Charlie was confused, he called from the edge. "Is there another pair? We have more crates."

Harry shook his head. "Aurora is not the only one with babies. One of the other females has laid two eggs. It is the reason her and her mate will come."

Charlie and his men watched from the edge, and slowly the cages all closed. They had set a spell on them, that once the two dragons were in, they would close, and the dragons would be secure. They had a spell on them which would also make them ready for portkey travel back to the UK. The spell was linked to the ministry, as they had got permits from the UK ministry, to bring them back. The last thing they needed was the sanctuary closed down, before it started, and since the war ended even Lucius was careful about such things. Of course he still had some pull, and it had been much quicker for the man to get the permits, then for others.

Harry smiled as he put Isis and her nest into the carry box, and her mate joined them, looking down at the two eggs. He was told by Aurora it took several weeks for them to hatch, and the babies would not be able to hunt and protect themselves till they were a year.

Harry came back and they soon had all the crates assembled and ready to go. "I can't believe we are already leaving."

Henri and his men were packing up to go as well. "It has been a pleasure working for the two of you. I am happy you were successful in saving them."

Charlie clapped the man on the back. "You and your men were instrumental that's for sure. Thank you."

Henri whispered to Charlie before he left. "Don't let that one get away. Perhaps back in the UK those smart brothers of yours can help you see sense."

Charlie did not tell the man, that he had acted on it, and did not need the twins. As he looked at Harry he was still not sure, Harry had not told him, if he planned to break up with her now. They had planned to lay low when home, and Lucius was quite adamant he would have them home for Christmas, a few weeks away from an assignment would not hurt them at all. He would keep to his word to be patient, but he could admit he wanted to kiss Harry so much again.

Harry smiled as they activated the portkey to leave. "It is hard to believe it has already been over two months. It will be nice to see the UK again."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry and Charlie were not sure what to expect, well after their heads cleared, when they arrived. They were able to have a private portkey this time, right to the sanctuary, as they were returning into their own country. Harry and Charlie had both already been out there, but they had sent some designs ahead, to make the sanctuary ready for the dragons. They would still spend a day or two, making sure the dragons settled in, and Charlie knew Harry'd likely visit a few times before they left again. Harry had grown quite attached to Aurora, and the others to a lesser extent, and he thought even years from now when Harry was teaching, he'd come. Even among other dragon tamers Charlie had never met anyone else with such a passion, mainly because of Harry's gift likely, but it was more. The question was who may be waiting for them, only Lucius and Xeno were supposed to know the exact date they were returning.

Harry was a bit better this time; he did not need to be saved from a face plant by Charlie, as on the last trip. He was a bit dizzy, but his head soon cleared, finding the cool mountain air a bit of a shock after the rain forest. They were reminded quite clearly it was fall here, and they should have expected it.

He was straightening up when he heard. "Harry."

Harry laughed and opened his arms as Luna launched herself at him. "It has only been a few months Luna."

Luna smiled and shrugged. "Neville and I have missed you around school."

He wasn't surprised. "I was about to say you will be done soon any ways, but I am sure you will be hanging around school quite often after."

Xeno saved his daughter, who for the first time Harry could remember, was actually flustered by something. "Welcome back."

It was a Saturday, so Luna was didn't have class, and as a senior she could leave evenings and weekends. Neville would have come, but he had been busy with marking for his class, and he knew Harry would come see him before he left, or he hoped. Harry assured Luna; he had plans to see most of his friends, well the ones who were happy for him. The few weeks they were back were meant as down time, they would be told about their new project, but not until a few days before leaving. Lucius and Xeno both knew hoe hard they worked in Brazil, and they needed some time away from it all.

Lucius was talking with Charlie, and over seeing the dragon crates being moved to the sanctuary area set up for them. He and Narcissa had invited both to stay with them for the time they were there, but Harry was staying with Tonks, who was happy to have them. She had laughed, and reminded Harry, it was his home.

Lucius looked at Harry when he joined them finally. "Very impressive Harry, four pairs of breeding dragons, as well as four babies and two eggs."

Harry smiled and reached into one of the crates and took out Aurora. "She is as much to thank as I am. She helped me convince the other pairs to come with us."

Charlie pointed out. "But we could have been there for months more, and have to trap the serpents, if you had not come with us."

Xeno agreed. "As much as we want species here, and this will likely save their lives, it is nice to know they have come willingly to be here."

Harry went into the sanctuary, the spell allowing certain humans to pass through it. "They are more like humans then most people would think, even me until this."

Many humans thought about serpents as simple animals, survival and breeding, nothing else. But being able to talk to them, Harry understood so much more. He saw the devotion between mates, the love for their off spring, and so much more. He was able to convince Aurora because she was smart, she knew the danger of both the poachers and loggers in the rainforest, to her family. Once she trusted Harry was being honest, she knew this sanctuary would be far safer for them.

Harry found his way to the waterfall area, and motioned for the crate with Isis and her mate, to be brought. Breeding pairs always nested near the water like this, and both Aurora with her babies, and Isis with her eggs, would be settled there. Harry took out his wand and made a few alterations to it, before settling them in.

Xeno had been watching. "You gave quite detailed plans, and we followed them to the tee, even on food they will hunt. They should be comfortable here."

Harry smiled as he listened to some of the others who were exploring, and looking for a place to make their own nest. "They seem quite content."

Lucius motioned. "There is a cottage near by you can stay in for a few days until you are sure they are settled in, if that is still your plan."

Charlie knew no matter how perfect it looked, Harry would want to stay at least a day to make sure they were comfortable. "At least for the night."

Harry spoke up. "Does my dad or anyone else know we are back yet?"

Lucius shook his head, and pointed out his dad was not there, which should be answer enough. Remus was happy his son was loving his work, and had been the one to find the job, but he missed Harry a lot. Remus was happy for the job, and that in a year Harry would be spending three years with the United, but he would enjoy when his son took over charms. He knew his son should be back soon enough, but not the exact date.

Lucius smiled. "Narcissa is planning a dinner tomorrow evening, you will see your dad then, and Tonks as well."

* * *

Remus knew something was up, when Severus told him about dinner, but he just smiled. In all of the time they had been dating, the only time they had agreed to dinner at the manor, was the night before Harry left for Brazil. He had known his son would be back soon, but not the specific date, and wondered how long he had been back for already. He knew they would spend the first bit settling the dragons into their new home, his son would not leave them, until he was assured they were comfortable. His son had such a big heart, for humans and dragons, it amazed him sometimes considering how he had grown up.

The last time he had come to the manor he had not been too happy, it was an ambush, but he was happier to come this time. He was alone since his boyfriend had disappeared, but he knew something was waiting for him. Severus knew Harry was back, and would be seeing Harry first, and was in Wales at the moment.

Harry was surprised to see him coming. "I thought I was not going to see you and dad until dinner."

Severus smiled. "Your dad is back in London, but I wanted to come to speak to you alone for a bit."

Harry had a small smile as he had a feeling what it may be about. "Sure."

Severus was nervous so he got right to it. "I am planning to propose to your dad at Christmas."

Harry had a feeling, especially since Lucius assured they'd be home for Christmas, even if mid assignment. "And you are asking my blessing?"

Severus gave him a bemused look. "As humorous as you and Lucius seem to think it is, I am. You are his son and only family. I am sure Arthur would expect it."

Harry hugged the man. "You have it. And asking Arthur would have been different then asking a twin for permission or something."

Severus heard the would have, but Harry did not look ready to expand on that, so he let it drop. He knew Remus refused to tell his son how Ginny was acting, but surely the twins, or someone like Luna would have told him. He also had no doubt she had sent plenty of letters of her own, or her mother, which would not help. He knew Remus would be happy, ecstatic if his son broke up with her, but he was not jumping to conclusions. He was happy Harry gave his blessing, he knew Harry would play a big part in their wedding. He hoped if they wed this summer, they could use the fact Draco planned to propose to Pansy New Year's eve and marry that summer, to make it a small wedding. Narcissa wanted to go nuts, but perhaps I she was busy with her son, they could calm her down a bit.

Harry and Charlie left with Severus, Harry in such a good mood, his mind was not on Ginny. In time he'd tell his dad, both about his decision about Ginny, and his possible relationship with Charlie. Tonight was not the time, especially with Narcissa around, she would start planning their wedding over one kiss.

Remus saw them when they came into the dinning room. "Harry."

Harry went across the room and sunk into his dad's arms. "I missed you too."

Remus laughed. "I doubt with all of the work and fun you had, that is true, but I still like to hear it."

Charlie shook the man's hand. "He did, even if I could not pry him away from the dragons half the time. He is not simply trying to flatter you."

Narcissa came over. "I was hoping to have you for dinner soon. I was a bit disappointed when you boys opted not to stay here when you're back."

Harry shook his head. "I want to check on my cousin, make sure things are going good. Besides being in London is easier for friends and such."

And of course kept him away from her, she was nice, but she had too much in common with Molly. She was not as aggressive, and she did really seem to care about him being happy, but it was still a bit much. He knew when she found out she was right, and that he was not only at least bi but attracted to Charlie, she would gloat. He decided, or if he did not chicken out, to break up with Ginny before he left. He didn't think he and Charlie could resist much longer, and he had sworn not to even kiss until he had broken up. He doubted even if it worked out, and he and Charlie dated, they would tell any one until back in June.

Draco and Pansy were there, and Harry's mind went to weddings, and not only the two future ones in the room. He was reminded of the other reason they would be back for Christmas, Ron and Hermione were to be wed then, and they'd both be expected. He wondered if he'd be invited, if he broke up with Ginny.

The guests from the last dinner at the manor were there, and the twins were happy to see both. Fred clapped Harry on the back. "Happy to see you little brother."

George agreed. "The heat in the Amazon help the two of you come to your senses at all."

Harry blushed a little bit. "Perhaps you were not so wrong."

Fred smiled as he looked between the two. "Maybe you will have a red headed date to Hermione and Ron's wedding after all?"

Charlie shook his head. "Not unless it is Ginny, it would not be the right time to come out."

Harry had not told him he was planning to dump her, when they were back this time, so he was not sure. But they both agreed, though they had not spoken of it together, to keep things quiet about them, till they returned in June. Of course the twins and Remus were the exception, as they always seemed to be.

Draco kissed his girlfriend and looked at the others. "I should be grateful Uncle Sev finally got a life, takes some of the heat off of us from mum."

* * *

Tonks had been happy to see Harry, when he arrived home the night before, she reminded him after all. He had told her she could stay on, when he moved back in the summer he didn't plan to call the place home, not for long at least. He planned to look into one of his other homes, and since his dad was usually at school or stayed with Severus, the place would be empty. For now she seemed insistent she would remain only until he came back, and was saving up, for a new place. Narcissa had been right about both, Tonks confirmed she was in a relationship with Moody, for six months actually. The man had won her mother over, by admitting he'd be willing to marry and have kids, but it would be more then a year before they did. Harry thought they worked in an odd way, and knew Sirius would have approved.

It was a weekend, and he knew Ginny could be any where, but some how he had a guess. He headed for London, he knew from the twins she often came to visit Hermione and Ron, and crash on weekends. It seemed Luna was not her only friend she had been driving insane with her talk about Harry and all this.

He ran into a Weasley, but it was not one of the three he was expecting. It was three, but Bill with his wife and son. "Bill."

Bill smiled and clapped him on the back. "I didn't know you were back, should I be hurt my little brother has not told me?"

Harry shook his head. "You may be missing him as we speak. I was under the impression he was going to your cottage to see you this morning."

Bill shook his head. "I will have to floo him, everyone is going to the Burrow for dinner."

Fleur saw an odd look pass across Harry which was little surprise. "Maybe Harry and Charlie might have other plans."

Reminded of the tension before they left, Bill knew his wife was likely right about that. Harry and Charlie had snuck out of the country, and sent their goodbyes through Remus and Lucius of all people, to Bill and Arthur. Bill and his dad were supportive of Harry, and he could already see Harry was happier, though perhaps that had to do with a few months free of meddling red heads.

Harry took Dominick into his arms, and smiled at Fleur, who was due in March. He knew they would be away likely again for the birth of the baby, but they would be sure to get news and pictures. Again like the wedding, he wondered if he'd be welcome in the family after Ginny, but he knew he had to follow his heart.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a voice from behind. "So you have returned have you?"

Harry turned to see Ron standing behind him. "We are back for a week or so until we have a new assignment."

Hermione had appeared next to her fiancé. "Molly and Ginny will be so happy to see you. You have to come, we are having dinner at the Burrow tonight."

Harry motioned towards Bill and Fleur. "These two have already told me. I need to locate Charlie, but I am sure we will both come."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Ginny will be so sorry she missed you, she had plans for dinner with some of her friends."

Harry actually found himself a bit relieved. "I will send an owl and make sure to see her as soon as possible."

Ron finally had a huge smile on his face. "Finally you came to your senses."

Harry knew Ron would be upset about the house, but if Harry made up with Ginny, he'd move on. Ron and Ginny were like Bill and Charlie, because of their close age, they were always really close. Percy was the only loan wolf in the family, even if Ginny was the only girl, as he was between Charlie who was four years older then him, and the twins who were two peas in a pod.

Hermione looked at Harry was leaving, to find Charlie, and come for dinner. "See intercepting the letters from your sister worked, he is back."

Ron had not been sure, when Hermione had kept the letters Ginny wanted sent on, but he now thought she was right. "Maybe we should send word to her."

Hermione agreed. "She might need some warning that he is back. I would not want her to be unprepared for his arrival."

Fleur sent a worried look at her husband when she heard that, and whispered. "What are those two talking about?"

Bill shook his head. "No idea. I did hear Ginny got a few detentions, and her behaviour has been so bizarre that Luna won't even talk to her."

They wondered if they just meant for Ginny to compose herself, and practice what she would say to him. Bill did not want to think ill of his little sister, but he was not as blind as their mother and some in his family, to her. He had heard his mom, she had warned Ginny she had to be careful, she was going down the same path Ron did in sixth year. Ron had lost his prefect place, and had cleaned up his grades, and got into auror training. Ginny was in her last year, she had no catch up year left.

They went through to the house and Molly beamed when she heard the boys were back. "I am sure now Harry has had some adventure, he will settle down again."


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was not sure about this, going to dinner, but he would. He once again asked himself, if he would be welcome again, after he broke up with Ginny. He had to think about the wedding of Ron and Hermione, and when Bill's second son was born. He also thought of Charlie, and he wondered what it would do to his relationship with his family, when they came out. He and Charlie agreed not to come out till that summer, even when he broke up with Ginny, until home for good. He hated to drive a wedge between Charlie and his family, to cause tension, and worried Charlie might back away in the end. He knew though he couldn't let those fears get to him, even if he and Charlie didn't work out, this was right. He wasn't happy with Ginny, he was never going to be, and he needed to move on. He had his own family, well his dad, and he knew the twins would always stand behind him. He knew he needed to do this, for himself, to be happy. Charlie told him; he thought as long as Harry handled it well, his dad and Bill would support Harry. The fact he was dating Charlie or would be would raise questions, but they'd know he waited; he held off until he came back and broke up in person.

Charlie knew Harry was nervous, and pointed out they didn't have to go to dinner, it was their choice. They had decided to just relax when back, and Harry knew Ginny would not be at dinner tonight, anyways. But Harry already accepted, and he had time enough with his dad and friends, before they left again.

Harry felt a bit green when he looked at the house. "I don't think I have ever felt like this coming here before."

Charlie squeezed his hand. "Mum and Ron may take it bad, but you know the twins will support us. And Dad and Bill, if you handle this right, which you are."

Harry turned to look at him. "Are you sure about this? I mean I don't want to come between you and your family."

Charlie squeezed his hand. "You aren't Harry. Like you, they should want me happy too, and you make me happy."

Harry smiled a little at that. "I still think we're right to wait until this summer to tell them. I mean we're not even dating yet, and maybe with some time..."

Charlie knew Harry was likely getting his hopes up, but he too hoped there was some chance. "With mum and Ron, miracles could happen."

Harry could have broken up through a letter, many did, and no one would blame him after what she was doing. Harry was choosing to do the honourable thing, return to the UK, and break up with her in person. He and Charlie had shared one kiss, but nothing else, they had known they had to wait until he had broken it off. Charlie knew Harry was to thank, he may not have had the restraint, even for his sister's sake. Hopefully the family would have time to cool down, Ginny would move on, and would be more accepting. He reminded himself his dad and Bill would be, and the twins would cheer, the others would simply have to deal with it.

As they walked into the house, Charlie too thought about Christmas, and the wedding. He knew Harry may be risking his invitation, but since they would not be coming out, Charlie's might be safe. Then again his mother already blamed him for Harry taking off, she might blame him now, even without knowing.

Molly was alone in the kitchen and her face lit up when she saw them. "Oh boys I am so happy to see you. I was so excited when Ron said you were home."

Charlie accepted a hug from his mum. "I have been away much longer then this mum, I used to come home once a year, when I lived in Romania."

Molly shook her head. "But you wrote all of the time, and I have not had one letter from you, or Harry, since you left. And you Harry."

Harry accepted a hug from her. "I am happy to see you too Mrs. Weasley."

Arthur came in with his older sons. He smiled. "I am sure you have some exciting stories to tell us about Brazil."

Bill hugged Charlie who he indeed missed earlier at the house. "You know I feel a bit jealous, makes my desk job feel boring."

His wife elbowed him in the ribs, but it was good natured, she knew her husband was kidding. There were times Bill missed field work, but he loved his job, and his wife and son as well. Harry noticed Arthur was getting a look of his own, but his was not as good natured, and he felt bad for the man. He told himself not to worry, he was happy to share stories with Bill and Arthur who were genuinely interested.

He noticed, when they were sitting down for dinner, that Hermione was not there. He had thought Hermione was coming, her and Ron had been all about him coming to dinner, to catch up. He had been told Ginny would not be at dinner, but Hermione was a surprise.

Ron looked up. "She was here, but she got called away to work. She has been working extremely busy, as well as school, to cover our flat."

Penny lifted an eyebrow. "I thought she mentioned she was going to Hogsmeade? I wasn't aware her law firm had moved to Scotland."

Molly cut in, she saw the looks, especially from Harry. "I am sure Brazil was such a wonderful adventure. Now that you're back..."

Harry tried to be as polite as he could be. "Charlie and I are leaving on a new assignment in two weeks. We're not sure where yet, but soon."

Charlie saw his mother's face fall. "You knew Harry would be working with e till summer. He does not join practices again until June with the national team."

Arthur was the one to cut in this time, stopping his wife. "I have always wanted to see the Amazon, I remember Bill wanted to do an exchange program there."

Harry remembered hearing that, back during the world cup in fourth year, that he had a pen pal who wanted him to come visit. The family of course could not afford it, and it was likely one of the reasons Bill became a curse breaker, he wanted to travel finally. Harry was happy with Charlie to tell them about his work, he could see even Percy was happy he was enjoying it, and ignored Molly. She kept trying to make not to subtle hints about him coming back sooner, when she got a chance. There was little surprise when the two of them made their exit pretty quickly after dinner, Charlie making plans with Bill and his dad, before he left.

Arthur stopped his wife commenting when they were gone. "Harry is happy, and obviously loves the job. I'm happy for him, you should be too."

* * *

Harry was heading up to school, he had a number of reasons to go, including his dad and Neville. He hoped not to run into Ginny today, he was actually coming to see Neville and Luna, and they had offered to meet him in town instead. Neville was so disappointed he could not come to the sanctuary, and Harry had of course assured him he'd come visit, he was not going to leave without it. Neville may not have been his best friend, not like Ron or Hermione, and not even like his old quidditch team, but he was one of the most loyal. He could always count on four people, Neville and Luna, and the twins, to have his back, well and his dad. He knew Neville was looking forward to a few years down the road, when Harry took over charms, as much as his dad was.

He was meeting them in the Three Broomsticks, and had been told Ginny had practice with her team, and should be busy at school. He would end up there eventually, to see his dad, and the headmaster, likely Filius as well. He had been told by his dad Filius had asked after him, wondering how he was liking his new work.

Harry smiled when he walked into the Three Broomsticks and spotted them. "Neville."

Neville stood and came to hug him. "I missed you. Luna told me all about your dragons."

Harry kissed her on the cheek and sat down. "I have been missing you guys too, even if I have been having an amazing time."

Luna laughed. "Same can be said for him over here. You should see Neville, he looks in heaven when he is in class."

Neville shrugged. "I'm not like the rest of you, I didn't have a lot of options for careers. I was worried I would have to take over for Filch one day."

Harry shook his head. "You may not have always been top, but you passed six owls. And you have a real talent for herbology."

Neville had done the previously thought impossible, he impressed his grandmother, actually he had done it a few times. He had impressed the woman in the ministry, and later the final battle, bit even more with this. He had been handed selected to train under Pomona, and before he had, he had spent a few weeks that summer on a special program in Germany few got into. Neville would one day have a seat like Harry, his grandmother held her late husband's seat for decades now, and he had a fortune even if not as extensive as some, but it did not matter to him. Like Harry, he preferred to work, and make it on his own.

Luna smiled, she was happy to see Harry, and Neville to be smiling. She planned to work full time for her dad when done school, and Harry had a feeling she'd be living at school by the time he took over charms, as a spouse of a professor.

Luna surprised him. "Have you seen Ginny since you came back?"

Harry shook his head. "I will see her soon, but I have been laying low. I was a bit surprised I have not even got a letter from her."

Neville was surprised. "I heard her ranting once since you had not responded to her. I know she sent letters on to Hermione, to put in international post for her."

Luna saw the look on Harry and thought the same thing. "Maybe there is a reason you never saw any of them."

Harry agreed. "I have a feeling Hermione didn't send them on, as she worried what Ginny might say."

Luna confessed. "She used to be one of my good friends, I mean we grew up together, but she has really gone off her rocker since you left."

Harry knew others would have laughed, as they often said Luna was the loony one. Luna was never one to make such a comment. "What now?"

He could see from the look on Neville, he was a bit reluctant to speak, and Harry was reminded of his dad. His dad had not told him what Ginny was up to, because he didn't want to influence his son, and what ever decision he made about her. Harry knew his dad was aware Harry's friends would tell him, even the twins, but he felt he needed to back off. He loved them for it, for trusting him to make his own choices and not meddling like Molly, but he needed to know.

Luna and Neville had been talking about it. They both hoped Harry would dump her, heck all of his real friends did including the twins, and knew this might likely help. But they both felt the same reluctance as his dad, to give Harry the final push.

Harry prodded. "Look, I am already looking at breaking it off with her. I am going to find out some how, please."

Neville sighed. "She is about to lose her prefect badge, and has got into more detentions this year, then the twins used to get into."

Luna added. "She comes into town a lot, drinks on school nights, and last time I heard she is hanging out with older people here in town, not students."

Harry had a feeling they meant more then just drinking with them. "It didn't take her long."

Luna put a hand on his arm. "I don't think she has cheated on you, but she has flirted, and gone a bit wild. Worse then Ron."

Harry knew they were likely right, about her not cheating, he could not see it. He couldn't even comment on her flirting, considering he had been flirting and kissing her brother, but this was just more proof. He had told her he did not expect her to be a nun, she could go out and have fun with her friends and more, but it seemed she had gone well beyond. He was not going to accuse her of cheating, or even think it of her, there was no proof.

Harry assured Neville after lunch. "I am coming back, to see dad, and Filius a few times before I leave. I promise to see you again before I take off."

* * *

Harry went out with his quidditch buddies that night, and he had an amazing time. He knew his friends were happy he loved his work, and he had a feeling the twins were loose lipped, as they seemed to know. Considering the twins dated two of the others, it would not be too hard, Fred at leas considering a proposal. He had told Harry he better be back in the summer, as he would need all his groomsman, which was just a way of telling him. He obviously knew between Harry's dad's wedding, and the national team, he'd be back. It might be a really busy summer, he never thought he'd see the day, but he'd likely be invited to Draco's wedding as well. He assumed with his doubts the Weasleys would still talk to him, other then the twins, he might have to fully embrace Severus' family.

Harry sent word to the school he wanted to see her, and asked her to meet him at his dad's rooms. He wanted to have the conversation in private, he knew Ginny would have a blow up, and his dad was the one who offered. He didn't tell his dad what was happening, but Remus had his suspicions, and was happy for it.

Ginny was smiling when he opened the painting, and flung herself into his arms. "Harry, I'm so happy you're back."

Harry returned the hug for a moment but drew back when the painting was closed. "I'm happy to see you too."

Ginny was prancing practically. "Mum told me you were back, and I knew you would come visit. I have quidditch practice, but then you can..."

Harry cut her off. "Gin we have something to talk about."

Ginny was totally oblivious to him. "I know you needed to get your sense of adventure out of you, and now you're back. Now you can settle down."

Harry listened to her, rattle on about how he could propose, how to make it romantic. It seems she even had the perfect ring in mind for him to buy for her. He was amazed, she had always said she wanted to have a career, but now she seemed to be talking about being a stay at home mom. He wondered how bad she had done in school, and he had heard rumours she was suspended from quidditch, if not kicked off. He noted he had seen the Gryffindor team at practice when he arrived, and wondered if she thought he was so oblivious. Maybe his dad was right, he had been extremely blind when it came to her.

Ginny was so relieved he was back, she could convince him to propose when he was supposed to, and marry that summer. She would be Lady Potter-Black, and she would have some children. Being a stay at home mum, with money and a title as well as estates, was looking quite nice.

Harry finally cut off her rambling. "Ginny I am back for a few weeks, and then I'm leaving again. I'll likely be back for Christmas, but my plans are the same."

Ginny looked at him. "Harry you have been gone for two months, now it is time to settle down. When we marry, the two of us can travel all you want."

Harry shook her off. "I have told you again and again I am not ready to get married Ginny, to you or anyone."

Ginny wasn't listening as usual. "Harry you know all men get cold feet, but as soon as we get to the alter you will be so happy. I was thinking three kids."

Harry was grinding his teeth. "Shut up Ginny, for once in your life shut up, and listen. I have no intention of marrying you this summer, or ever."

Ginny's head snapped up and she was gaping at him like a fish. "You don't mean that...we will be married, we will."

Harry shook his head. "No, no we won't. I should have done this a long time ago, I am breaking up with you."

He had been worried about doing this, and thinking about how, and he was happy it was done. He had planned to handle it better, he had sworn he would keep his calm, but he was relieved it was out there. He knew he had to do this, and he allowed her to keep talking, he would have lost his nerve, and backed down. Looking at her now, he had no idea how he dated her so long, and he was happy to be free of this.

Ginny was in tears, but he knew they were more about her losing his title, then him breaking up with her. "How can you do this to me? How?"

Harry put his hands on her arms. "Gin, please you know I care about you, but I'm sorry I don't love you. I will never love you like that."

Ginny tried to kiss him. "You are just confused Harry, you know you love me. We can wait, you don't have to propose then, maybe a fall wedding."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry Gin, but it is over. I am sure you will soon move on. Luna told me you have been having a lot of fun without me."

Ginny smacked him. "You were the one who told me you didn't expect me to be a nun when you were gone. You can't use that to break up with me."

Harry rubbed his face. "I'm not, I decided before I came home, or ever heard. I knew I had to break up with you in person. Gin, I do care, but it is over."

Ginny went to leave the room but called back. "It isn't over, I will get you back, I will convince you we are meant to be."

Harry watched her leave, and sunk down into a chair, wondering how true the rumours were. Ginny had confirmed them, but all he knew she was flirting and drinking a lot, not if it went any further then that. It didn't matter any more, he had broken up with her, and that was not his problem any more. He didn't see his dad come into the room at first, until he felt his dad sit down on the couch next to him, and rested his head against the man. He was surprised when his dad handed him some bruise cream, he of course had a good supplier, but he had not told his dad what he was doing.

Remus shrugged. "I had a feeling, when you wanted to meet with her in private. I had a feeling this might be needed."


	13. Chapter 13

Harry knew he should feel something, perhaps a bit of regret, but he didn't. He knew there was a chance he'd not be welcome at the Burrow, even for the wedding of his best friends, but he took it. He was reminded enough by those who cared about him, if the Weasleys truly cared, they'd want him to be happy. With some help from the cream, the bruise was gone, but her words were in his head. He knew he had done the right thing, he felt free and happy. He could look forward to exploring the kiss with Charlie, and even if it did not work out, he was happy. He would find someone eventually, but he hoped it would be Charlie, he could see a future with him.

Fred and George had their suspicions, he had been speaking to them about it. They knew he planned to break up with Ginny, and Charlie had ever so reluctantly admitted he and Harry had kissed in Brazil. Harry had been hiding away at school for two days though, so they were left to guess.

Fred spotted Charlie as he was on his way into the Burrow for dinner on Saturday. "Any word from your partner yet?"

Charlie shook his head. "No. He was going to see his dad as well as Neville and the others. He only has a bit over a week left here."

George clapped him on the back. "You know he will do it. Even if the two of you don't work out, he wants to be free of her."

Angie agreed with her boyfriend. "I think even Penny, and Percy more quietly, were rooting for him last time."

Charlie sighed. "I just worry he loves this family so much, he will be scared to lose them."

Fred clapped him on the back. "He has his own family, and us, and I am sure Bill. He might be scared, but he won't marry her for them."

Charlie hoped they were right, he told himself they were right, but he was filled with doubt. He knew he was the better person, he was the one who could make Harry happy, not his sister. Even if he was bi, Ginny was a love sick puppy, a hero worshiper, and would never change. She was not the kind of person Harry needed, or wanted, to spend his life with. Charlie was sure of that, his brothers kept telling him that, they did.

In the house they were surprised to find Ginny even home. He had been invited for the second weekend in a row, his mum reminding him he'd be leaving the Wednesday after next, so ten days, for Merlin knows how long. She had only seen him one in ten days he'd been home.

Molly smiled when they came in. "I could get used to this, having all the family home again, for dinner. We seem to miss a person every time."

Hermione who had not been there last time looked up. "I was hoping to see Harry for dinner. I missed him last weekend."

Fred was more than aware she had rushed to Scotland to warn his sister. "I had heard he was in Scotland."

Ginny nodded. "He is staying with his dad for a day or two. I saw him this morning."

George didn't mention he had known the lions had quidditch practice that morning. "Oh, you saw him?"

Molly answered for her. "They head breakfast together. Harry was disappointed he had not seen her last weekend."

The twins shared a look, and one with Charlie as well, all confused at what they were being told. George had heard his sister was kicked off the team, and had practically screwed up any chance she had of playing professional one day. The way her marks were going, she better hope she found someone rich to marry her, or she would be desperate for work. They doubted even their dad could get her a job at the ministry.

Hermione shared a look of her own with her fiancé. He seemed to believe his sister, but she had her doubts, especially from the looks on the twins. She had tried to visit Ginny at lunch, but had been told by Demelza Ginny had been locked in the bathroom all day.

Ginny showed them a pendant she wore about her neck. "He gave this to me."

Charlie looked at it. "It was not like he was shopping in Brazil, and that looks more local made to me."

Ginny shoved it back under her robes. "Of course, it came from his family vault. He told me it will have to hold me over until spring time."

Molly was smiling as she placed the food down on the table. "A fall wedding can be just as nice as a summer one my dear."

Charlie turned down the bowl for seconds. "I am not that hungry tonight."

Ginny had an odd look on her face. "Not jealous are you? I mean your job was done this summer any ways. He will return for quidditch."

Wondering if she knew something, Charlie almost snapped, but he held his tongue. He couldn't believe this, Harry and he had kissed, and Harry said he was breaking up with her. He knew Harry may chicken out, and was okay if Harry waited till Christmas, but not this. None of this was making any sense, and his head was spinning, just trying to. He could see through dinner the twins were having the same issue as he was.

Fred stopped Charlie when they left later. "I am sure there is an explanation, just talk to Harry. You know this doesn't sound right."

* * *

Harry spent the night with his dad at school. He knew the twins and Charlie would want to hear, and he'd tell them, but he needed a chance to clear his thoughts. He was not aware they were at the Burrow, he hadn't been told about the dinner, Ginny had been meant to tell him. He knew he would have been expected to come back, they had more than a week as their original stay was extended to nearly three weeks now. He doubted he would be welcome in the house for a long time after.

He was headed into London, he knew from a store clerk, that the twins were both in their shop in London. He had promised he would tell them, and give them some warning, as he had no doubt their sister would soon be hounding them. Surely both she and Molly would have a lot of blame.

Fred spotted him and nearly dragged him into the back of the shop. "What the hell are you playing at?'

Harry was about to laugh, but he realized Fred was actually serious. "What is going on? I guess you spoke to your sister."

George was no happier then his twin was. "Yes, we spoke to our sister. She was at the Burrow with us for dinner last night."

Harry swallowed hard. "I told you guys I would speak to her, you knew….."

Fred cut him off. "I don't understand how you can play our sibling like that? If you weren't our little brother we would hex you right now."

George agreed. "You should have seen the hurt, though it was hidden."

Harry was confused. "You were the one who encouraged me to break up with her. And since when does Ginny hide anything?"

The twins shared a look, and Harry was as confused from the look, as their words. Ginny was anything but secretive, well when it came to her emotions that is, she never had any control over them that he knew of. Ginny was a hell cat, she lost control way too easily, she was the living example of what people said about red heads. He thought the twins might be upset, he yelled at her, but this was crazy.

Fred stopped, and looked at his twin, and Harry's confusion was setting in. They had both tried to assure Charlie, this was not like Harry, and something was going on. They knew they had lost it a bit, but they could admit they didn't like seeing their big brother like that.

Fred motioned to a stool. "You said you were going to break up with her."

Harry nodded. "I did. I had her to my dad's rooms."

George shook his head. "She was wearing some new pendant around her neck, and spoke about moving the wedding until the fall."

Harry cut in. "The only one who left with a souvenir was me, well I would have had a bruise, if my dad was not dating a potions master."

Fred sunk down into a stool. "I knew it did not sound like you, but you had such cold feet about breaking up with her."

Harry reminded them. "I also told her before I kissed Charlie, that I had no plans to marry her in the next few years, if ever."

Even if he had not broken up with her, he would not have given her a pendant, or made her any promises. He was trying to do this the honorable way, and giving her a pendant when he planned to break up with her, would be leading her on. He had heard from Luna, about the older men she was hanging out with in town, and wondered which one gave her the pendant. He didn't mention it to the twins, or the concerns about what she may have done for it, the twins didn't need to think that of her.

George was thinking the same thing, he had known what his sister was up to, he had seen her in town enough. Most of the guys she dated weren't much older, many were just in town for the night to try out the new bars open since the war. Some were much older though.

Harry was worried. "You said Charlie, he was there?"

Fred nodded. "He kept trying to tell himself that it did not sound like you, and there was something up, but you could tell he was hurt."

George agreed with his twin. "I told you that brother of ours was already smitten with you. I think he was a bit jealous, as well as hurt."

Harry felt a knot in his stomach. "I need to find and talk to him. I hope he was not jealous about the pendant, I don't have any to give him."

George actually managed to laugh. "No, I don't think my brother is the type for jewelry. It was more the fact she was talking of kissing you."

Harry understood. "I don't suppose you have any idea where he is."

The twins smiled, and told him he was visiting, and saw him pale. They assured him he was at Bill's, and reminded Harry the couple had always been welcoming to him, especially Fleur. Bill would of course always be loyal to his sister in a way, but Harry handled it well, and he and Arthur would support Harry. Harry admitted how it went down, and the twins were not upset he yelled, happy Harry had shown some back bone.

George pushed him towards the door. "Go find our brother and set things straight with him. We don't need him going suicidal on us or anything."

* * *

Charlie had gone to stay with Bill for a few days. If his brother thought anything of it, he said nothing, was simply happy to have him. Fleur was convinced there was more to it, she had seen the look on Charlie, when Ginny was talking. Bill knew his brother was gay, and had suspicions about Harry, but he doubted it. He knew Charlie, he didn't think he would want to hurt their sister, even if those two were not meant to be.

Fleur was not surprised when the next afternoon Harry showed up. She had a feeling something had gone down between them. She had a suspicion, and thought perhaps they decided to keep it quiet for now. She would not be surprised if they came back from their trip an item.

Bill saw her look. "I am telling you I think you're wrong."

Fleur shrugged. "You know your sister is delusional, Harry made it clear he was not going to propose to her."

Bill kissed her. "Just because that may be, doesn't mean he and Charlie will hook up. He is still dating Ginny for one thing."

Fleur shook her head. "Call it woman's intuition, but there was more to that little show at the Burrow."

Bill hated to think badly of his sister but his wife was usually right about such things. "She has to know, if true, we will find out eventually."

Fleur shook her head. "Or she may hope she can convince Harry to take her back before the rest of us know."

She doubted if she was right, if Harry and Charlie were attracted, they'd come out. They would be back for Christmas, for the wedding of Ron and Hermione, but not for good until summer. If Harry did break up, he would not want to stir the waters so soon, with a new relationship. She could be wrong, but she thought when they returned back that summer, there would be news.

Charlie was surprised when he saw Harry, and when Harry asked him to take a walk on the dunes. He was reminded they had decided to keep it quiet until summer, and Bill was close by. But he was confused, especially after dinner last night, by all of this.

Harry broke the silence. "The twins told me you had dinner with them at the Burrow last night."

Charlie would not look at him. "Ginny told us you opted for dinner with your dad instead. She sent along your apologies, showed us the gift."

Harry stopped him. "I didn't give her any gift."

Charlie turned slightly towards him. "You didn't?"

Harry nodded. "I broke up with her. I didn't handle it as well as I hoped, I lost my temper, but I did it. I told her it was over."

Charlie was starting to feel some relief. "But she had the pendant, and was talking about fall weddings….."

Harry laughed. "I told her before at graduation, I had no plans to marry her in the near future, if ever. Even before our kiss. You know that."

Charlie finally turned to look at him fully, and not only the humor, but the look in Harry's eyes convinced him. He knew he had been foolish, the engagement part should have clued him in, but he could admit he was a bit insecure in this. He knew Harry was too good, he liked to make everyone happy, and the family meant so much to him. He was reminded of their conversation outside of the house.

Harry ran a hand down his face. "I didn't want to lead her on, why would I lead you on? I meant it when I said I wanted to see where this can go."

Charlie was relieved. "I admit maybe a small part of me worried since you didn't want to tell my family now, that you may change your mind."

Harry reminded him. "We both agreed on that. But if you changed your mind, I will go to the Burrow with you right now, and tell your family."

Charlie stopped him. "No, you were right, we were right. We should wait until summer, to see where this goes, before we say it."

Harry more than agreed. "In another week we will be off again, and no more misconceptions or worries. We have months to figure this out."

Harry had no plans to rush to the Burrow, and set this straight with Molly, but he would. Either now or Christmas, the woman would know the truth, though she would likely be as bad as her daughter was. He was truly confused, he had no idea how Ginny could think this little ploy would work, and no one would find out. Maybe when forced to face reality, she'd move on, maybe with whoever it was who actually gave her it.

Charlie walked him back towards the house. "Our location in New Zealand is not so remote this time. We actually may have a real date."


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was relieved, after he spoke to Charlie, and had it worked out. He would have been worried, about being hexed by the twins, if he didn't. They loved him like a little brother, but he worried, as Charlie was actually their brother. Charlie laughed when he heard that, thinking the twins would hex him, if he ever hurt their little brother. The twins had told him though extremely happy the two were hooking up, they had been put in a bad position by it all. They had no idea who they were to hex, if the two broke up, they were both their brothers.

Harry was ready to leave again, he loved his dad and was happy the job was only for a year, but anxious to go. He and Charlie were on edge here, when away from the UK, they could explore their feelings for one another. Harry wasn't sure, but he hoped New Zealand worked its magic.

Harry was down at the sanctuary the day after the trip to shell cottage. Xeno came to find him. "Harry?"

Harry turned to look at the man. He had a small serpent wrapped around his wrist. "You have the paper work I need to take in?"

Xeno nodded but eyed the small snake. "Aurora?"

Harry shook his head. "No, this was a little stow away I just learned about. This is Raja."

Xeno realized the snake was blue, and was reminded that meant it was male. "A stowaway?"

Harry explained, reminding the man that all of the dragons they had brought were pairs, adults. This little one was only a few years old, old enough no longer to be in his mother's nest, but he was not mated yet either. His parents, and possible mate, had been among many of their kind killed recently, by the poachers in the area, the ones who captured Aurora's mate. He had stowed away in one of the crates, having over heard what was happening. He had been keeping an eye on Aurora and her babes, when Tossa had been kidnapped, to keep her safe.

Harry knew they needed to register him, or they would risk him being taken, if the ministry ever found out. They had on file the number of babies, and eggs, they brought with them. And any babies born, would be automatically listed, by their space.

Xeno knew he was right but spoke. "He seems to be quite friendly with you."

Harry laughed. "He wants to see and learn more. Aurora calls him the little pathfinder. It is the reason he was not killed with his family."

Xeno understood. "He was away off exploring, when they were captured and killed."

Harry nodded. "The others came here to be safe, away from poachers, raise a family. He came because he wanted to see a new place."

Xeno had a surprising suggestion. "You could register him as your familiar instead. He may come in handy on other assignments."

Harry had never even considered it was possible. "Would it be allowed?"

Xeno thought it would, there may be some who protested, but that was easily overcome. Harry being who he was, and if Lucius and Severus backed him up, he'd face little opposition. There had been dangerous creatures granted pet status before, or people allowed to breed them, when they could prove they could control them. It usually meant they'd have to be in a cage or such, and stay in the UK, sort of like the sanctuary idea. But Harry being a parselmouth, and the proof they had that the serpent were no risk, he should be able to take him abroad.

Harry had never thought of having a serpent as a pet, probably as most familiars were owls, cats or frogs. He had also spent so many years being made to think of his talent as a sign of dark magic, something he inherited from Voldemort, to hide.

He translated for Raja who seemed quite excited at the prospect. "He'd like to go. He wants to see more of the world."

Charlie had appeared as Harry was running late. "What is this, not telling me we will have a new member of our duo?"

Harry turned to him. "You don't mind do you? I mean it will only be for the next year, while we are travelling."

Charlie laughed. "Of course not, I agree with Xeno, it might come in handy."

Xeno motioned to the enclosure. "Well you can petition for it, when taking in these forms for us. But I'd keep him here until then."

Harry went to put Raja back, assuring him he would petition, and soon. He thought of Ginny, and could only imagine her reaction, if they had still been going out. Ginny hated snakes, she was creeped out by a lot of things, in some ways she was very girly. Charlie of course loved dragons, and Harry was not suggesting the dragon live with them, like a pet. When they were away on their travels, Raja would accompany them, this year. Raja then would return here, and hopefully with one of the young of the other pairs, eventually have his own young.

Harry took the forms from Xeno. "It may be a good thing Hedwig stays here with dad, when I'm gone. I am not sure she'd like the competition."

* * *

The paper work was filed, and with a little help from Lucius, it was permitted. Until next summer Raja would be permitted to accompany Harry from the sanctuary, including abroad, when on work for the sanctuary. Harry was happy, he had such a bond with all the serpents, even if not as much as with Aurora. He loved Aurora, but she was a mother, and even if she wanted to see more she'd not leave her babies and mate.

It was the Friday before their last weekend in town, and Harry was running some errands in town. He had spent the first week relaxing, and the last week they had done some prep work for New Zealand. This weekend was all about fun, before they took off again, until Christmas now.

Harry was looking for a new book when he heard a voice from behind. "Your new job so boring you have been reduced to reading?"

Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione in the shop. It was Ron who had spoken. "I guess your fiancé rubbed off on me, if not you."

Hermione laughed a bit at that though Ron went a bit red. "Glad to hear it, and that is a really good book, keeps you involved in it."

Harry had picked it up, and got the two which followed. "Sometimes you need something after a long day. No quidditch on the job."

Ron smiled. "Well I guess since you can't go out and have fun with the women, you have to do something. Makes you miss Ginny I bet."

Hermione quickly added. "Of course no one expects you to be a hermit, any more then Ginny. I am sure you get out and enjoy the city."

Harry felt like pointing out how close his fun was, but he held his tongue. "Not much of Brazil, hoping to see more of New Zealand."

They would be on the Southern island, but close enough they could make some day trips. There was a lot to see in New Zealand, though the rainforest was beautiful and diverse, New Zealand had many more things to do. He and Charlie had spent some of their time, when researching where they were going for work, on pleasure as well. He was going to hold Charlie to his promise, of their first date, when they were in New Zealand. They were meant to go to their assignment right away, but Charlie assured him they'd get away soon enough.

Hermione was like Fleur, well she didn't suspect it all, but she knew something was up with Ginny's story. Unlike Fleur she did not suspect Harry broke up with Ginny, or his interest in Charlie, but guessed about all the wedding talk from Ginny.

Ron was totally oblivious. "You know you better be home a few days before our wedding, you know I want to help you shop. Best man and all."

Harry was confused a bit at that. "I don't recall tradition where the groom helps his best man choose a wedding gift. Hermione picky now?"

Hermione put a hand on her fiancé. "Ron this really is not the time or place for this. We were coming to ask Harry for dinner after all."

Ron shook her off or did not hear. "I mean for a ring for my sister. If you plan to propose in the spring, when back from this, you need one."

Harry stopped him. "Ron I am not going to be ring shopping for your sister."

Hermione looked around them, knowing her fiancé would lose it, she knew Harry was confirming it. "Maybe we should go back to our flat."

Harry sent her a grateful look. "I would like to see where the two of you are living."

Hermione and Ron led the way, not far to go, the flat was on the main drag. Hermione mentioned, since they were having a small wedding at the Burrow, her parents were helping towards a down payment on a house. They'd still have to wait, they'd not get a loan even with that on their budget while she was in school, but hoped when she was done. The flat might not have been in an ideal location, but it was bigger then what Harry expected from Ron's rants, and nicer. There were even muggle items, like a computer and television run on magic, Hermione added.

Hermione watched the two of them, wondering if she should worry about broken dishes or more. Her fiancé she loved, but he had a temper, especially when it came to his little sister. All the brothers were protective of her, but Ron was the worst.

Ron lounged on the couch. "You know Ginny has shown Hermione the rings she likes, and we can help plan the perfect proposal."

Harry took a deep breath. "Ron I'm sorry but there is not going to be any kind of proposal, not this spring, not ever."

Ron's head shot up. "I know you are getting cold feet, believe me I did, but it is the best decision you'll make. Then we will be brothers."

Harry felt like pointing out he thought they already were, but wondered if they'd even be friends, after this. "Ron I broke up with your sister."

Ron stood up. "What do you mean you broke up with my sister? You gave her that pendant. I can't believe you mate, leading her on like that."

Hermione put a calming hand on Ron. "I told you Ron it didn't sound right. Harry is our best friend, perhaps we should hear him out."

Harry for the first time since his new job, was grateful for Hermione. "Ron, I don't love your sister, she is more a friend. We'll never be happy."

Ron was totally oblivious to it. "Of course you'll be happy. It is all planned. We're meant to be brothers, you and Mione members of the family."

Harry knew he was not getting anywhere, and sending an apologetic look at Hermione, he turned and left. He didn't know where Hermione would stand, she had not exactly been the best friend, of late. It was not only Ron who had been on him about the house, and she too had been vocal about Ginny, maybe not to Ron's extent. Ron was her fiancé, and Ginny one of her best friends. She may try to keep the peace, but he knew in reality, what choice she'd choose. The issues over work and the house, he knew she cared only slightly more for his happiness, then Ron did.

Harry reminded himself as he went to meet the twins. 'You have your own family, and plenty of friends who actually support you.'

* * *

Narcissa always loved to host events, and she was so happy they allowed her to. It really was not their choice, they knew the woman would not give up, until they had said yes. It was agreed on the Sunday before they left, she could throw a bit of a party for them, at the manor. Narcissa still had no idea they had hooked up, or so they kept telling themselves, and planned to keep it that way. The woman would know eventually, Harry seemed to have inherited her when his dad and Severus got together, but not yet. He was reminded she was also a Black, and while he only tended to think of Andromeda as an Aunt, Narcissa was her sister. It was just too odd, considering Draco and Lucius, though.

They had been expecting a dinner party, like they had when they were leaving for Brazil, with a few more guests this time. All of Harry's friends had been invited, and the invitation had been extended to Charlie's entire family, not just the twins. He wasn't expecting the others to come.

Harry was confused when they were ushered past the dining room. "Have you done some remodeling or something?"

Narcissa shook her head. "Oh, of course not, there was just not enough room in the dinning room."

Charlie looked at the woman. "There was room enough last time, and I swear there was seats enough for another thirty or forty people."

Lucius appeared. "You may soon be regretting allowing my wife to host this for you. You'd think it was an engagement party or something."

Harry groaned when he heard that. "You do realize you will hopefully have one, if not two of those, to plan soon enough."

Narcissa waved him off. "Men, you know nothing of those kinds of parties. This is a small event, nothing even like one of Draco's birthdays."

Harry felt like pointing out it was no special occasion, it wasn't like last time, when it was his first trip for work. Narcissa pointed out it was Charlie's birthday in December, and while they'd be home for Christmas, it would be weeks later. And of course at Christmas time, they would have plenty of other things to celebrate, not just the holiday. The proposal of Severus to Remus, and the wedding at the Burrow, of course.

Charlie assumed his birthday was just an excuse, and having never had much of a celebration, was not expecting one. It was only November, over a month away from the day. He thought perhaps he and Harry would celebrate it in New Zealand somewhere.

They were shocked when they entered the ballroom, which looked like a rainforest. Harry shook his head. "I am seeing things right?"

Charlie shook his head. "If you need me to pinch you like Kreacher singing, I will, but you're not."

Narcissa smiled. "I like having themes for my parties, and since you boys refused to stay at the manor, I have not had a chance to know you."

Draco came to Harry's side. "I'd look into having a game away or something on yours. Beware, she considers you a nephew, one step from me."

Charlie whispered to Harry as they looked around. "If we ever get to the point, when we marry, we are eloping far away."

Harry was starting to agree with him. "As long as my dad and the twins are with us, and we will just kidnap them. But quiet or she will hear."

As they looked at the other guests, they missed the look and talk, between the Malfoys. Narcissa was positively gloating, the boys were fools if they thought she had not noticed, even if they were trying to hide. She knew the two of them were an item, and if she heard right, Harry had broken up with the little red harlot. They'd have to marry next winter, perhaps at Christmas time, she was too busy. Remus and Severus would likely marry at the start of summer, and then her son's at the end. Well neither Remus or Pansy had been proposed to yet, but she of course knew they'd say yes, and she had plans in mind for both. Lucius reminded his wife, even if she was right, those two just were hooking up now.

Charlie was surprised when the twins arrived, well not by their arrival, but that they were not alone. Their other half were not a surprise, Fred planned to propose soon of course, but confided with all the summer weddings, was looking to a fall wedding. It was the others that was a shock.

Charlie looked at Bill and Fleur who had come into the room. "I hadn't expected to see you here."

Bill clapped him on the back. "I am told tonight was to celebrate your upcoming birthday, and I didn't want to miss it, or saying goodbye."

Harry had come up and he looked at the bigger surprise then them. "Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur looked at Harry. "I understand from the twins you handled the break up well. I am not my wife. You know you are welcome with me."

Harry was relieved to hear that. "Thank you. I care about the family, but your daughter and I would never be happy in the long run."

The man turned to his second oldest son and made a cryptic message. "With all you are risking, you better make sure not to lose him."

Both Harry and Charlie were left wondering, Arthur not going further, but from the look on Bill he too may know. Well Fleur had shared her ideas with her husband, but not her father in law, though Bill was not certain. She may have been right about the break up, but her thoughts that Harry and Charlie were an item, were still in doubt. Harry and Charlie decided to still wait until the summer to come out, even if others guessed, give even Arthur time to adjust. They went to enjoy the party, which was not too hard, even if Narcissa went way too over board with it.

The mood slightly dampened when Bill reluctantly passed on a message from Ron at the end. "Your services won't be needed, Percy is to be his best man."

**Author note: So chapters to come, some romance in New Zealand, and more insight into just what Ginny has been up to, and who the pendant was from. And trust me, in this story and the sequel, there is more Ginny and her insane obsession with Harry to come.**


	15. Chapter 15

Harry was happy, they were leaving for New Zealand, and he could not wait to go. He had been excited to leave before, he loved Brazil, and wanted to go again. It only increased since the dinner, when he had learned Ron had dumped him as best man, chosen Percy. It was laughable, Ron and Percy had always been at each other's throats, but it was true. Ron blamed Charlie and the twins for this, even if he didn't know the truth, and Bill was taking sides with them. Ginny was to be maid of honor, and it seemed Ron didn't have a lot of friends. Seamus and Dean were still in contact, and friends, but nowhere near as close of course. Harry had always had quidditch, and Neville, and though he missed his best friend, he had others. He knew deep down it would happen, Ron had still been pissed about the house, and now he broke up with Ginny. Harry held some hope he may still be invited, as Hermione had shown some support, but he doubted it. Hermione had still been angry about the house, and she would not want to cause tension on their wedding day, by inviting Harry.

The morning before they were to leave, Harry and Charlie were at the sanctuary, to prepare. Harry kept picturing New Zealand, and the promise of not only more adventure, but their first date as well. Charlie had a feeling he'd have to make it extra special, after all the waiting for it.

Harry went into the pen and came out with Raja. "This little one is nearly as excited as we are."

Charlie showed him a case. "He will have to go in this. He is allowed to come to the site, but not when we are in the city or such."

Harry was reminded of the conditions made of him keeping Raja as a familiar during their work. "He can handle that."

Xeno came over as Harry put the snake in the pen. "Even though you have permission, you need to be careful, or he will be taken."

Harry understood and he would not risk the little snake. "I have every intention of this little one being a daddy one day, don't worry."

Charlie smiled as he sealed it. "Does he have his eyes on one of the females or something?"

Harry laughed, and reminded him while Raja was only three, the only females were hatchlings. It would be a few years before they were old enough, they were usually four to five which to human standards sounded babies, but these were serpents. Harry knew Raja would eventually mate and have young, and this was his adventure, before he did so. Harry was reminded that was what Ginny was told, when they were trying to comfort her, over Harry taking off for a year. It was only for a year, though he would be traveling with quidditch a lot after that, but it was not the reason. Harry would have kept with the job, never come home, if it was that or marry Ginny.

His dad and the twins were coming, to see them off again, this time not needing to go to the terminal. They had seen the others at the dinner at Malfoy manor, but they knew the twins and Remus would come to see them off.

Sure enough Remus appeared and came to hug his son. "Don't go getting eaten on me."

Harry smiled. "I don't think there are any cannibals in New Zealand, and the serpents this time are oddly vegetarian."

Charlie tried to look serious. "You never know a cuter guy may come along, and you could have an accident when we visit a zoo."

Remus turned to look at him and snarled. "My cub better come back in one piece Mr. Weasley."

Fred was the one who answered. "He will, as Charlie knows he won't just face you, if anything happens to our little brother."

George added. "The only mark on him when we see you at Christmas, better be some hickies."

Both Harry and Charlie blushed from that, but they could admit they liked the sounds of it. They no longer had any worries, Harry broke up with Ginny, and there were no misconceptions between them. Harry didn't know, but Charlie had plans for them the next day, for their first date. He hoped they'd have plenty by the time they came back, but he'd make the first special, for both of them. He was looking forward to it as much as Harry was, there was no doubt.

Remus reminded himself Charlie was only kidding, but it was close to a full moon, and a bad time to kid him. Harry was a cub to the wolf as well, Harry'd be safe in a room with the wolf even if he had forgotten to take his potion. Wolves didn't like their cubs being threatened at all.

Harry hugged his dad. "You know he was just kidding, and I'll be home for two weeks at Christmas, for you to see for yourself."

Remus smiled and nodded. "You do realize the Malfoys are going to expect us to celebrate with them."

Harry hid a smile as he knew that it would happen a lot more. "I guess I can put up with them. I won't have any other plans for Christmas."

Fred pulled Harry into a hug. "You never know, the prat of a brother of ours could come to his senses."

George agreed with him. "I mean even Percy was heard to side with you over Ginny, and he was once the royal king of prats."

Harry knew they were just trying to comfort him, and he was grateful for it, but he held little hope. Penny had spoken on his behalf, but Percy was not his biggest fan, and Ron and Ginny of course. He knew he would not be invited, even if Ron's brothers refused to stand for him, and Errol had to be his best man. He didn't regret it, he was excited to have his first date with Charlie, and see where it went. He had never been so excited with Ginny. As the two of them took off, the twins and Remus were thinking the same thing.

Again the supplies were sent ahead, including Raja, but they were heading straight for the site. They arrived in a remote part of the Southern Island, in one of the beautiful national parks. The jeweled serpent, often mistaken for a gecko also known in the region, lived in the region.

Harry shivered as they stood on the edge of a beautiful fjord. "This is beautiful, but the weather may take some getting used to."

Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry. "One good thing about this location, we don't have to wait for our tent to be set up."

Harry was reminded that they had been provided with housing this time. "I wonder what Lucius and Xeno found for us."

Charlie pointed towards a path. "No way to find out but go look."

They had been informed that Doubtful sound, where they were now, was very remote. It was popular among tourists by boat, but few people lived within the region, as it took a lot by boat or one small pass to enter. It seems the hut they were to call home had once belonged to an old wizard who in his old age had become a bit of a hermit. The man sounded a lot like Luna, his love for the rare and exotic, he seemed a collector. Their help would be locals, but they would come in every day through local portkey or apparition points, from Queenstown, to help. They found a small one bedroom cottage, but it had a workshop they were to use for storage, and there was a loft sleeping area too, which Charlie took.

Harry looked around the workshop, full of displays of butterflies and other objects. "I will have to tell Luna about this, she'd love it."

* * *

George was busy with the shop, and the mail order, which he still ran. He had been to Wales a few days before to see Harry and Charlie off, happy they were off again, though he would miss him. He could see Harry was happy to go, but unlike last time, it was not all about the job. Harry loved the work, and was excited to go, but it also had to do with the family. George had seen how hurt Harry was, when he was told he was no longer best man, when Ron and Hermione married. George knew Ron was pissed about the house and job, but Harry had handled the break up with Ginny well, and Ron should be fine with it. He would have expected Harry to still be his friend, if he and Hermione had broken up, as they were like brothers. And Harry would have been, unless Ron was a total ass to Hermione, because he had no place in the relationship.

His attention kept going to the school, or well to his sister, that is. He knew her suspension from the team, had become permanent, which meant little chance of her going pro when she was done school. He had heard so much about her lately, and it scared him, how much was real.

Angelina came into the store. "I heard your sister was in town."

George looked up from where he was closing the store for the day. "Not unusual as of late."

Angelina hated to tell him. "She was already in a bar, drinking, before dinner time."

George sunk down in a stool when the store was closed. "She is going to have a hard enough time getting a job without being expelled."

Angelina put a hand on his arm. "You know she thinks Harry will still marry her, or if push comes to shove, a job here."

George shook his head. "Fred and I have agreed, like Ron this summer, no. And not just because of who our partner is."

It took some time, but the twins had admitted where they got their money for, to open their first shop. Their mail order would not have been enough, and with Harry refusing any pay back, they had been able to open their second. Harry had invested a bit more over the past year, well helped design products, and never took money from it. Harry would never oppose them hiring Ron or Ginny, or having a relationship with them, even if he was a partner in the business. Harry knew how much family meant to them, why he was worried about coming between Charlie and the others, even in all of this. But the twins could not forget how they treated Harry, and it went beyond that. Ginny had ruined her life, unlike the twins she had no goals, other than to marry Harry. They may have dropped out of school, but they had the grades before, and talent to go on.

Angelina knew her boyfriend was worried, and though he would not say it, he wanted to check on his sister. Things had been tense in the family, Molly and the younger two explosive on the Harry issue, and Percy borderline. Bill and Arthur were keeping quiet, but all of the girls were vocal. Even Penny thought Harry was in the right, and her husband slightly agreed with her, though he'd not say it out loud to anyone of course.

Angelina suggested. "How about we go and have a late dinner at the Three Broomsticks? I am sure we both could use it."

George knew the real reason she suggested it, and agreed. "I think that sounds good."

They were surprised when they ran into Remus and Severus coming their way. Angie noticed the mood. "What's wrong?"

Severus looked at George. "Albus has us playing retriever. It seems your sister has been missing from the school for a day now."

George looked towards the tavern. "She is here in town drinking, but I was under the impression she had only come this afternoon?"

Remus shook his head. "She has missed classes for two days, and Minerva checked with the dorms. She hasn't been in them in two nights."

George had to wonder why they were sent, Minerva was head of Gryffindor, but didn't ask. In reality Remus and Severus were coming into town anyways, and Minerva asked Remus to handle it, because of his link to the family. They were hoping to talk some sense into her, and get her back to school, before she was expelled. Remus was not fond of the girl, and all she was putting his son through, but he was friends with the couple. Well he was still with Arthur, Molly he was no happier with, then the younger two. He was reminded of how she tried to get Albus to interfere.

They all headed into the bar, and George hoped it could work, talk some sense into her. He wasn't sure, he had his doubts about where her mind was, she really seemed to think her and Harry were just on a break right now.

They didn't see her but they heard some of the 7th year snakes talking. "Did you see the little slut? She was all over him. For his money."

Astoria laughed. "What else could it be for? Even the Weaslette cannot be so desperate she would be with a man old enough to be her dad."

Remus walked over to them. "What is this about Miss Weasley?"

Severus came to his side when they were not talking. "Miss Weasley is in serious trouble, and if you don't want to join her, I'd answer."

Astoria turned to her head of house. "She has been 'dating' some old man, I swear as old as my father. They went up to a room upstairs."

George turned to the barmaid. "What room is my sister in?"

The woman was reluctant, considering they were customers, but she told them. She was reminded Ginny may be seventeen, but while she was in school, she was still considered under her parent's custody. George had no desire to see anything, but the words about the age of the man rung through his head, and he headed up the stairs. He could not believe his sister, she seemed to think she would get Harry back, and now this. He knew Angie would remind her of the rumors before, and the pendant, but he had not believed them all until now.

Before they could get to the room Ginny came straightening her robes. "Hi brother, what are you doing here?"

George grabbed her by the arm. "The better question is what are you doing here and with whom?

Severus agreed when she was not speaking. "I'd consider it before you found yourself expelled from school."

Ginny turned to him. "For what? I am a senior and allowed to leave evenings and weekends. I am applying for a job."

Remus reminded her. "Even seniors have a curfew, you are only allowed to be gone over night on weekends."

Ginny shrugged. "My interview went late last night, and he didn't want me to apparate back to school. No big deal."

Severus pointed at the stairs. "Head back to school now, and see Minerva. If I don't get word from her in an hour, you will be in for it."

Ginny took off, and their eyes went to the door, but they could not enter. George cringed at the word job interview, wondering just what she had been doing, and with whom. Her hopes for Harry had gone out the window, she could not be fool enough to believe Harry wouldn't learn, or that they'd believe the story about the job interview. Harry would never have taken her back anyways, but she just gave him another reason not to.

Remus looked at the other two. "You two look like you could use a drink. Why don't you join us for dinner?"

* * *

Harry and Charlie settled in the day before. The little cottage may not have been a tent, but the Malfoy tent was definitely a bit more luxurious. But even with a wizarding tent, the weather conditions were taken into account, as well as trying to find a place to pitch the tent. The sitting room was cozy enough, and though the bathroom old, there was a shower and tub. Harry's room had a nice big king size bed, trunk and wardrobe, and the sleeping space in the loft Charlie quite liked, even if only able to stand up straight in the middle. He said it reminded him of when he was little, and he and Bill used to camp in the attic, with the ghoul, on Halloween. Along with the workshop, there was an out building well attached to the house, which once would have been a barn, and served to store their work items.

Harry was expecting to start the next day, but it turned out they were not meeting their team, for another day. Charlie reminded him they got a free day in Rio, before they started, and here as well. Charlie had more on his mind, like a certain promise he made, to keep.

Harry was surprised when he had a portkey. "Where did that come from?"

Charlie smiled. "It will take us into Queenstown when we need supplies. It isn't that far, but when we need supplies, easier than apparition."

Harry lifted an eyebrow and pointed all around. "We are fully supplied last time I looked."

Charlie pulled him in close as he activated the portkey. "I recall a promise for our first date."

Harry smiled when he realized what they were doing. "Really? I thought we were just exploring the area or something."

Charlie shook his head. "I wanted to make sure our first date was perfect, after how long we have waited."

As the portkey pulled them away, Harry more than agreed with him on that. They could have apparated, but they didn't know the city, or any specific location. Next time they went, if they knew where they were going and weren't headed for supplies, the would apparate. Charlie promised they would see far more of New Zealand, but they had just arrived the day before, and would stay close. They could have gone hiking or something here, but he decided something special was needed.

They arrived early for Charlie planned an entire day for them. They started out, having breakfast at home, with a steam ship trip across the lake. The scenery was extremely beautiful, and they even got to see the coal shoveled down below.

Harry was amazed as they watched the views, the beautiful mountains. "These are incredible, nothing like in the UK."

"Remarkable actually." Charlie corrected him, and then seeing his look, explained. "It is the name of the mountain range we are in."

Harry laughed. "They definitely earned their name I must say."

Charlie heard Harry's stomach rumble as they were on the last part of the boat ride. "We will soon be back on shore, no worries."

Harry smiled. "You threatened me with bugs in Brazil, should I worry about what is on the menu for lunch?"

Charlie reminded him it was not too exotic here, and took Harry to Café LaVina, where they enjoyed some lovely fresh baked croissant sandwiches and coffee in the café. They even stopped for a bit of ice cream as they took a walk in town, before they headed for the last of Charlie's plans for them. Charlie decided since they both loved to fly, to embrace their love of heights, and take the sky tram. Harry had never been on one, and though he would have preferred a broom, he got on. Hermione may have laughed, he felt safer on a broom then enclosed in one of these things, but he did. The view was breath taking though, even before they got to the top.

There was a number of things to do at the center at the top. Charlie decided they needed a proper introduction to New Zealand, and took him to a Maori cultural show, at this beautiful theater. Charlie had not been certain, but he agreed, it would be a good introduction to the culture.

Harry was a bit surprised by this. "The theater? Did you allow Narcissa to plan our first date or something?"

Charlie laughed. "I am sure she would have tried. But I got the idea from Lucius, who said the performances were incredible."

Harry watched as some of the dancers came on stage. "Well I guess it is not like the ballet."

Charlie tried to look quite serious. "No that is on the schedule for our second date."

Harry elbowed him in the ribs. "Keep that up and there may be no second."

Charlie knew he was kidding, and when the show started, they were both happy to have come. There was this incredible dancing, they were told were called the haka and poi. It was very vocal and energetic, far from ballet, and definitely had them going along with it. They were actually sad to see the show end, Lucius had a good idea, but they had a chance to see some of the art and weapons on the way out. They ended with dinner at a nice restaurant up there, a nice sit down meal, which they were shocked to find paid for. They were reminded that Charlie asked Lucius for advice, and must have guessed about a date, and paid for it. It was an odd end to the date, since they lived in the same cabin, but Charlie walked Harry to his bedroom door. There was a pause, and Harry wondered if he was going to do it, but Charlie leaned in for a long tender kiss. It was nothing like the brush before, and Harry kept a hand behind Charlie's head, to stop him from drawing back.

They were both blushing when they did, and Harry smiled when Charlie asked if there would be a second date. "I think I could be convinced."


	16. Chapter 16

The date had been amazing, but both Harry and Charlie were reminded they had come here for work. They didn't really need reminding, they were both excited, and set to go in the morning. Harry had felt guilty about Charlie up in the loft, but Charlie assured him the bed was quite comfortable, and beyond spells, it was warm. Harry knew Charlie had ruffed it before, and he was being honest, but still offered to switch with him every few nights or such. Charlie was of course not about to do that, he wouldn't have Harry sleeping up there, besides he actually did like it. He was reminded of what he knew of Harry's childhood, and though not a cupboard, he wouldn't come close. For Charlie there were good memories, mostly camping out with his big brother, not so much for Harry.

In the morning Charlie woke to the smell of food, and for a moment almost thought he was home at the Burrow. He was quickly reminded where he was, when he stood, and bumped his head as he fumbled. He was reminded that Harry was actually quite the good cook.

He found Harry making some eggs down in the small kitchen. "How did you sleep?"

Harry turned to him. "A lot better than you by the looks of it."

Charlie shook his head, he had been rubbing his neck. "I slept fine, I promise, just bumped my head for a moment."

Harry put the food down on the table. "Don't think it is going to convince me to give you a massage or something."

Charlie pouted. "Here I thought since I played the gentleman, and was sleeping in the attic, you would want to repay me."

Harry pointed at the plate. "I cooked you breakfast. Besides, I believe you were the one all too noble, to hear of me sleeping up there."

Charlie laughed when he was reminded. "I promise it isn't an issue. If it becomes one, I will camp on the couch down here."

Harry sunk down at the table, and somehow Charlie was not surprised, when he noticed there was a third diner. Raja made himself known, from around Harry's neck, and uncoiled to go down on the table. Unlike the serpents they were here to find, Raja was not a vegetarian, and wood hunt when he could. He was actually an omnivore, and Harry fed the little snake some of the fruit, and bacon. They were not certain if Raja could find enough wild here he'd eat, so they had made sure they had provisions, to satisfy him as well.

Charlie watched the little serpent, and Harry as he spoke to it, and smiled. He knew his sister would have freaked at the very idea, of a serpent in the home not alone at the table, but Charlie was fine with it. It wasn't like Harry had invited a Horntail to breakfast.

Harry spoke as Charlie used a spell to clean the dishes. "So where do we meet our team?"

Charlie finished and put the dishes away. "Down along the water, they are coming in by boat, and we will be joining them on one."

Harry was surprised by that. "We are taking a boat?"

Charlie motioned to their cloaks. "It is like in Brazil, we don't want to spook serpents with the magic. Besides there is a risk as well."

Harry was reminded the long hike to the spot in the rainforest. "I definitely won't have to worry about falling out of shape before the summer."

Charlie laughed. "You just need to be skinny, and on a fast broom, not the muscles like beaters. We can feed you once a week if you prefer."

Harry elbowed him in the ribs, but he smiled, and reminded Charlie what his dad had said. Charlie was reminded, dating Harry, came with a lot more risks than most people. He not only had his own twin brothers to face if he hurt Harry, not to mention Harry's friends, but his dad as well. Remus was not only very protective of his son, but he was a werewolf, and territorial of his cub. If he ever broke Harry's heart, or put him in any serious danger, he better hope not to see Remus anywhere near a full moon.

Charlie explained as they walked, the danger here was not just of the magic. A lot of the area was rocks and ledges, why most people came in by boat, and not by car. Even with a map, so they could apparate to a certain point, they would be taking a serious risk if they chose to.

Charlie pointed to a boat that was approaching. "That should be the men."

Harry looked around. "If we have to do a lot of hiking, how are we going to get the serpents out of there?"

Charlie reminded him they did a lot in Brazil. "But we will set up a site, where it is stable and no concern for rock slides, when the time comes."

Harry looked around him at the beautiful cliffs and rugged scenery. "I guess even without man eating animals, this place has its own dangers."

The serpents were once again small, the only reason they were allowed to bring them into the UK. But though there were wild animals in the area, nothing compared to what they could have faced in Brazil, without the wards. But here it was more the landscape, and the weather, they would have to be worried about. As their team got off the boat, four locals, they were both anxious to start the work.

The leaders of the locals was a man named Sam. "Ready to get started? We have a long hike ahead of us."

* * *

Back home in the UK, Ginny was causing concern, and not just for her family. She had been banned from leaving campus for three weeks, and threatened with expulsion next time she stepped out of line, for last time. She was permitted to leave, if she had a job interview, but only with specific permission from her head of house. That too was to have been forbidden, but she argued she was about to be done school, and needed to find work for when she was done. They had their doubts she had any interviews, they had no idea what she would get a job doing with her grades, but she had a point. And no teacher was about to act as a baby-sitter for her.

Ginny was permitted to leave for an entire weekend, when Molly appealed to them, as she wanted her daughter home for the weekend. Her daughter had in reality claimed it was all a horrible misunderstanding, and she was so depressed, and needed time away.

On Saturday Fred was at the house for lunch. He kissed his mum on the cheek when he came in. "Something smells good."

Molly smiled. "I'm happy we're going to have almost the whole family home for lunch. I'm happy you could get away from your shop."

George had come in with his twin. "You know we usually don't work in the shop weekends, well except me on Hogsmeade weekends."

Bill had appeared. "Is there some reason for this little lunch? It seems a bit of an odd time to be having it."

Molly turned to look at her eldest son. "Oh just some last minute wedding details to go over with Hermione and Ron. Besides it's nice."

Fred groaned and whispered to his twin. "Is it too late to turn around and leave?"

George agreed. "Perhaps we can pretend there is some emergency at work."

Arthur had come in behind the twins and heard them. "I know your mother has been a lot lately, but the lunch means a lot to her."

The twins knew he was right, and since they were already there, they couldn't leave. Lee was running the shop for George today, and he told Lee he could interrupt if he needed him, and he prayed his friend would. He knew he would likely have to look for a replacement for Lee soon, his friend had been offered a chance to be an announcer for the Wasps, a dream for him. Lee had never been a quidditch player, he actually wasn't good with heights, but he had always loved being an announcer for it. He had been working for the twins since they opened their first shop, but they always knew where his dream lay, and were happy. They of course would not tell Ginny, the little twit would try and get the job.

As they were sitting down, Ron and Hermione came into the house, the last two to arrive. They were set to be married on Boxing Day, and then take off for a small honeymoon which they saved up for, to Ireland.

Fred was surprised. "I thought Ginny was home for the weekend? I heard she got permission to leave campus, even after her stunt."

Molly looked at her son. "Your sister pulled no stunt, it was a misunderstanding. She had an interview this morning, and then some shopping."

George shook his head. "Mum I was there when she got caught drinking after not having been at school in two days."

Ron sneered at his twin. "Coming from those who probably hold the record for detentions, I never took you for snitches."

Hermione put a hand on her fiancé. "We are all a bit worried about her Ron. You know she doesn't have a year left to catch up as you did."

Molly motioned to the food. "She has interviews, I am sure she will get a nice job. And she is just a bit lost, she'll be better when Harry returns."

The twins shared a look, and they could even see Bill and Fleur, and Percy and Penny as well. Angie and Alicia were the only ones not there, well and Ginny of course, they had both had to work or so was their excuse. Molly seemed to still be under the delusion Harry would come back, he'd realize he was just upset with Ginny, and they would make up. She kept calling them a fairy tale couple, destined to be together, and this was just a bump on the road. Fred felt like pointing out it would never happen, Harry and Charlie were now dating, but he couldn't. Harry and Charlie wanted to keep it quiet till summer, and the twins were not about to spill it.

George's mind was on his sister for other reasons. He remembered when she had come out of the hotel room, and what the snakes had said about her being with some old man, and he felt sick. He for a moment felt like pointing it out to his mother, but it would destroy her.

Percy looked over at Ron. "Are you certain you want me as best man? I mean surely you have a friend, or maybe Harry?"

Ron sneered. "Unless he comes to his senses, and makes up with our sister, I want that traitor nowhere near my wedding."

Fleur looked at Hermione. "I would have thought you'd want him there. He has been your best friend since you were eleven."

Hermione looked ready to respond when Ginny made a surprise entrance. "Oh sweet, I didn't miss lunch after all."

Molly looked at her daughter's bags. "That is more than you could have bought with the money I lent you."

Ginny put the bags down and sunk down at the table. "Cash advance on my new job, my boss wanted me to go out and celebrate."

Again images of the hotel flashed through George, especially when Ginny would not tell them what the job was. George felt sick, and he wondered what she had planned for her future. No matter the crap she pulled, she was his kid sister, and he hated thinking this of her. She needed to move past Harry, and maybe she would find a real job and a proper relationship. All she was doing now, was if there had been a slim chance Harry would come back to her, was blowing it. There of course was not, but she was still under the delusion.

George whispered to her before leaving. "Better use protection, we both know you can't pass off your 'boss's' spawn as Harry's."

* * *

Harry had no idea just how interesting it would get, it was not a simple hike that day, he was soon to find out. Many of the areas required you to be nearly a mountain goat, to get through the trails, and it turned out they had rock climbing equipment with them. Harry looked a bit terrified, as they faced the first wall of stone they were to climb, and Charlie hid a bit of laughter at that. He reminded Harry of being on a broom, his dare devil moves, at heights far higher than they would be facing. Harry knew he was right, but he still felt a bit green around the gills.

They decided to stop for lunch before they started up. They'd likely not even reach the spot where their first search would be, that day. They'd leave a magic marker, and stabilizers, so they could apparate the next day.

Charlie looked at Harry who still looked terrified after lunch. "The men can do it, and we can simply apparate tomorrow."

Harry shook his head. "I'm just being crazy. If the men can do this, I can."

Sam started strapping him into the unit. "By the time you leave New Zealand, you may have become an expert at climbing and rappelling."

Another man reminded him. "We have just been told these serpents have been spotted up in the steeper crags, we're not sure where."

Charlie kissed Harry tenderly. "Don't look down, and remember if nothing else, there are spells. You won't fall to your death or anything."

Harry returned the kiss. "I'd be looking at a quick escape to Mexico or something if I do. You will have to go muggle, Lucius has a long reach."

Laughing, Charlie shooed him towards the rock, where Harry was to go next. He was only half kidding, he knew if Harry did have an accident, he might have to go on the run. And Lucius may be a concern, considering he saw Severus as a brother, and he planned to propose to Harry's dad. But the ropes were secure, as were the spells, and Harry was in good hands. Charlie had just started dating him, but he cared about him, and he had no intention of allowing anything to happen. It was not just about Harry's family, or his own, Charlie wanted a second date.

Harry knew it was a smaller climb than some, he had seen some of the sheer rock faces around here, and knew he was lucky. The men who had gone before him had used spells, to mark hand and foot holds for him to use. He slipped once, but caught his balance, and eventually made it up.

Sam helped him to his feet when he was at the top. "Not too bad was it?"

Harry shook his head and looked around. "And I must say the view is definitely making it even more worth it."

Charlie's could be heard down below. "Crap."

The man who was manning the ropes from the top looked back at Harry. "Nothing to worry about."

Harry had gone a bit pale he realized. "He is just trying to worry you, he is the twins' brother after all."

Charlie was helped up and over the edge, and he had heard Harry's comment. "Is this the kind of sympathy I can expect from my boyfriend?"

Harry noticed he was bleeding, he had sliced open a few of his knuckles, on his left hand. They had a first aid kit with them, a wizarding version, and for once Harry was the one playing nurse. The first aid kits were like human ones, they were basic and with instructions, that anyone could follow. Of course they would not work for major injuries, unless you were a trained medic, but it was just some scratches.

Harry soon had Charlie's hand cleaned up, and bandaged, for him. He shook his head as Charlie winced, the big bad quidditch player, who had competed with Harry for amount of visits to the hospital wing. Harry may have been the BWL and quidditch, but Charlie helped Hagrid too.

Harry kissed his hand when he was done. "Is that better sympathy?"

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Much better."

Sam cleared his throat. "We have a bit of a hike left, before we set up the base camp to use tomorrow."

Raja drew Harry from his thoughts, he had been around Harry's neck. "If I was bigger, I could have flown you up here quicker."

Harry laughed and responded. "If you were bigger, we'd have never met little one. But I am sure you will still come in handy."

As they continued to hike, Harry translated into English for Charlie, what the serpent had said. Charlie agreed, if the breed of serpent was larger, Lucius and Xeno would not have got permission for them to be in the UK. The larger the species, the dumber and more dangerous they became. Charlie had plenty of experience with those, during his time in Romania, and Harry with the tri-wizard and Norbert before that. It was three hours before they reached a crest, where they would set base camp, and started to work. They set up parameters with stabilizer spells, which would allow them to apparate in and out without threat of rockslide. They also set a tracker, to allow them to apparate right to that spot.

Harry heard his stomach grumbling as they were ready to call it a day. "I think all these cliffs has definitely built up my appetite again."


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a few weeks since their arrival, and Harry and Charlie were quickly becoming experts in rock climbing and rappelling. Harry would still have preferred a broom, but he was enjoying it immensely, laughing when it was called work. It seemed this stop would be longer than the last; they had yet to see one of the serpents, though they had found some traces. They knew they had been lucky in Brazil, and had been expecting longer this time, why their trip home was not based on being done this time. They had hoped to be able to do two assignments before Harry returned to quidditch in June, and were already on their second. There was a chance they could still do a third, as there was another five months. Charlie knew he could end up starting one with Harry, and finishing it on his own, when Harry went back to the national.

Harry and Charlie had been exhausted from their work, and had not done much outside of the valley. They had taken some boat tours, and explored the area they were in, but little else. When Charlie's birthday came, a few weeks before they were to go home, Harry had plans.

Charlie woke up the morning of his birthday and smiled when he smelled the air. He went down stairs. "Do I smell French toast?"

Harry looked up and motioned to the table. "I thought you deserved your favorite on your birthday."

Charlie sunk down. "How did you know? Mum used to make pancakes usually, everyone else's favorite, but this was always mine."

Harry shrugged as he put a plate down with some fruit and bacon in front of Charlie. "I must be psychic I guess."

Charlie snorted but pulled Harry down for a tender kiss. "This third eye wouldn't happen to either be called Fred or George?"

Actually his name was Bill Harry thought to himself. "I don't reveal my secrets. Now eat up, I have plans for the two of us today."

Charlie should have known, Harry had been secretive, and talking to their men. He and Harry had not had a real second date yet, but they had been kissing, and taking this slowly. He had never been much for birthdays, having little money growing up as kids, it was family dinner and a homemade cake. Narcissa's party before they left was the first time in years he had celebrated. But he was definitely not opposed to it.

Harry knew all about birthdays for Charlie. He had never had them at all as a child, and as much as he complained about the effort put into them lately, it meant a lot. He had called Dobby, who had come with them but they rarely used, and got him to go to Bill for some aid.

Charlie was fine with it all until Harry went to blindfold him. "Okay this part of the plan I am not so certain about."

Harry kissed him softly. "You trust me don't you?"

Charlie pulled him into his arms. "With my life, and I guess I am about to prove that."

Harry went to apparate them but said. "The twins gave me the same lecture they gave you, about bringing their big brother back in one piece."

Charlie laughed when he heard that. "We have put them in a bit of a tight place, if we ever broke up. They consider you a brother as much."

Harry stopped him. "I have no intention of finding out."

As he was pulled into side by side, Charlie more than agreed, and was happy to hear it. He was not in love yet, they had only had one real date, and been together for a month, but he wanted it to be. He had his dad's words in his head, all he risked he better not lose Harry, and he planned to follow his dad's advice on that. He hoped Bill and maybe even Percy would be happy for them in the end, he had no doubts on the twins. Of course Charlie had no idea Bill helped a bit today. Harry had not let on they were dating, simply he wanted to do something special for Charlie, for his birthday. Bill had his suspicions, thanks to his wife and the twins, but didn't speak them.

Charlie was amazed when they arrived. They were outside of Queenstown, and there was a big eight wheeler. There were some quads as well, Charlie had seen them before, but he was not surprised they didn't get on one.

Charlie and Harry got on the Argo they were told it was called. "You decided we didn't see enough of the mountains already?"

Harry smirked. "Oh you have no idea what I have planned for us."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "I am suddenly not certain I like the sounds of that."

Harry snuggled against him as the trip started. "I think it will get both of our hearts pounding."

Charlie enjoyed the amazing ride but he was speechless when they got to their destination. "Bungee jumping?"

Harry nodded. "The Nevis jump, off of a cable car. I thought this would fulfill your promise."

Charlie realized as they headed for the cable car, who it was Harry got his information from. The twins didn't know, only Bill did. Charlie made it his goal, every year since he finished school, every birthday to try something new. He had done some odd things, not always scary like this, but some were like white water rafting. He could admit bungee jumping was definitely not on the list, of things he had done before. As he and Harry were prepared to take their jump, 134 meters above the Nevis River, he could admit he was thrilled it was with Harry.

Harry was not sure about this, as they stood on the edge, about to jump. He had been white about the rock climbing, and this was far more, but he took the plunge with Charlie. As they took the jump, he was reminded of his dives anyways, and he could admit it was incredible.

Charlie was laughing when they were on solid ground. "That was intense, thank you. The views were incredible."

Harry smiled, and led him to where they were having lunch with those who came up on the Argo. "I'm glad you approved."

Charlie was surprised when Harry handed him a gift. "I thought this was my gift."

Harry shook his head. "This is your party, and I can't even take credit for it. Our secret payer has struck again."

Charlie shook his head. "Your dad better agree to marry Severus, or Lucius might want all the money back."

Harry urged him to open it. "I don't think that will be a problem."

Charlie opened, as they were on the trip back, which took a half hour or so longer than the way there. He had no idea how Harry had a gift, but Harry admitted he had some help from the men, in shopping and in planning. Charlie found a pair of nice gloves, good for climbing, Harry reminding him with a smile of their first climb. The other was a beautiful leather journal, but the first page had a list of all Charlie's birthdays so far, and a comment about something happening on each one, even when tiny, Bill at work again. Today's bungee jumping was included, and a question mark but also the words with Harry, next to the rest to come. Charlie kissed his boyfriend, and assured him it was the perfect gift. They ended up not staying in Queenstown, but made their first venture to Christchurch. They planned to more, there was plenty to see, but for today they just explored the city a bit, and had dinner at a nice restaurant, again paid for before they could.

Charlie kissed him. "Between you and Narcissa, I am going to have to work hard, not to be out shone on your birthday."

* * *

Molly was so happy, the wedding of Ron and Hermione was almost here. She wanted all her kids happy, and the only way in her mind, was married with kids. So far that meant Bill, as he was married, having Dominick and another on the way, and Percy in a close second as he was wed. But George was engaged, he and Angelina were planning a small wedding that spring, practically eloping. And Fred and Alicia were unofficially engaged, Fred referred to her as his fiancé, though there was no ring. He planned to propose on New Year's, and while he joked his brothers had to be back that summer for a wedding, they'd likely wait till fall. Alicia had been heard to comment, if her boyfriend was going to refer to her as his fiancé, there better be a ring coming. It was good natured, but they all knew she'd still be happy when he propose soon.

The last two weeks before the wedding were hectic. Jean Granger had been brought to the Burrow, it was going to be hosted here, but with a mix of muggle and wizard traditions. Since the wedding was small, and at home, the Grangers had of course given the couple money towards a house.

Hermione was amazed when she came into the kitchen. "I was only expecting Mum and you, Molly."

Molly motioned the two Grangers into her kitchen. "It is two weeks until your wedding, and there is so much work to do."

Angelina whispered to Alicia. "This is why we aren't telling anyone until the day we wed. My mother would be as bad."

Penny agreed with them. "I'm happy we eloped, though I thought Molly would never forgive us."

Fleur shook her head. "You look like the saint, compared to me."

Penny may have eloped, and yet to even consider a child, but Molly adored her. Molly and Fleur got off on the wrong foot, and Molly never really warmed up to her, even with Domenic, and now the new baby. They all knew they would take a back seat, Hermione would always have the top spot, of the favored daughter in law. Molly had of course always dreamed of having her and Harry as members of her family.

The only female missing was Ginny, and she came sauntering in, late as usual. It was a weekend, so even if in the day, she could come. The term ended in a few days anyways, but Ginny was again suspended of her usual rights to leave campus. Molly again got her permission.

Angelina looked at her. "I saw you leaving school, well before I left town. I was under the impression you were meant to come straight here."

Molly looked at her daughter. "I thought you said you had practice this morning."

Alicia pointed out. "She was kicked off the team."

Ginny shot nasty looks at them. "I can see why you date the two traitors, you are perfect for them."

Hermione tried to calm things down. "As Molly said we have a lot to work on, and I for one am starving."

The wedding was back on their minds. The twins had been surprised their halves were coming, considering how Ron and Hermione were to Harry. But they were reminded the girls were always neutral when Harry was around, unlike Fleur and at times Penny, they never spoke up too much. They loved Harry, but they also knew they would be members of the Weasley family one day, and tried to keep the peace. Harry understood, he knew they loved and supported him, he didn't need them speaking out.

Hermione was surprised when Alicia had a letter for her. She opened it, and found it was from Harry, who she had not heard from since they had him at the house. The others were surprised as well, and were a bit worried when they saw tears in her eyes.

Molly went to take the letter from him and shot a nasty look at Alicia. "I'd expect better of you."

Hermione shook her head. "It is a wedding gift."

Jean looked at her daughter. "What?"

Hermione put down the letter. "Harry had the bank pay for our honeymoon, told me to put the money we were spending, towards a house."

Ginny smirked. "Trying to buy his way back into the family."

Fleur cut in. "Hermione and Harry have been best friends since they were eleven. I'd think he was just trying to celebrate with her."

Hermione deep down knew she had been a bitch, not just Ron. If they had asked to live in the house, and not just moved in, Harry would have let them stay in Grimmauld. She had spoken to Fred, she knew Harry handled the break up well, even Arthur would agree. Ron felt he owed it to his sister, to protect her, and he had this picture in his head of the four of them coupled up. Hermione was reminded Harry was her best friend since eleven, long before Ginny and her, or she dated Ron. Harry had been a constant in her life for way too long.

The note Angelina read, as Hermione was with her mum. Harry said he wished he could be with Hermione, he wanted her to be happy no matter what happened, but knew he couldn't. He hoped they'd have an amazing wedding and honeymoon, and the money would help them move.

Fleur shook her head when she read. "Harry amazes me. My husband was surprised when Dobby came with a request from him."

Alicia was surprised. "Harry was in contact with Bill? For what?"

Fleur smiled. "Charlie's birthday was last week. He wanted some advice on what to do for him. He knows Charlie and Bill were the closest."

Molly only over heard the birthday part. "I wish I had known where my son was, to send a gift. I hope he will be back for the wedding."

Ginny sneered. "He is as bad as the twins. I honestly don't understand why any of them are invited."

Hermione snapped at her. "This is my wedding. And they are Ron's brothers. They at least you have no control in."

Ginny was her maid of honor, but she'd have chosen Harry, if she thought he'd come. She was worried to invite him, she knew her fiancé would be furious, and she didn't want their wedding ruined. She didn't really think Harry would come any ways. She knew he would not hold a grudge, that he'd come if he felt welcome, but he wouldn't. He knew it would cause tension, and he'd not want to ruin the day for Hermione.

Angelina assured Molly. "They will be back in a few days. Their assignment is nowhere near done, but want to be home for the holiday."

* * *

The weather may have been nicer, and while not winter down here, it was a bit cooler. Harry and Charlie were almost regretting leaving, they had finally located a nesting ground for the serpents, or so they believed. But they both wanted to be home for Christmas, and the serpents had not been in the breeding area, likely because of the season. His dad's proposal and likely Fred's, even Draco's at New Year's, all drew him home. He wished there was also a wedding, but though Charlie would go, he knew he was not invited. He had sent a letter, one to the bank, and one to Hermione. He paid off their honeymoon, and made some changes, like putting them at a nicer hotel, in the honeymoon suite. He knew the money could go towards the house they hoped to buy. He thought this at least was a gift Ron would not forbid.

Charlie watched Harry, the day before they were to go back to the UK. They would be gone for two nearly three weeks, and when they returned, their spirits would be up and ready to go at it again. They headed extremely early that day to Christchurch, Charlie having plans for them.

Harry was a bit surprised they would be taking a train. "Really?"

Charlie smiled. "Never did get to take the school train with you."

Harry laughed. "That's because you're such a cradle robber, you graduated a year before I started."

Charlie shook his head. "Well maybe when you take over for Filius in four years, we can break tradition and ride."

Harry climbed on board with him. "We wouldn't be the first, that's where I met my dad again for the first time."

The tranzcoastal may not have been the Hogwarts express, but was one of several trains in New Zealand. Charlie had considered the one through the Alps, but they had spent so much time in the cliffs, and decided for a change. Charlie had brought along some breakfast, as it was 7am when they departed, and they settled in for the amazing trip. It may not have been the Alps, but it was beautiful scenery, and they even for a short time braved the open air carriage, where they really got the feel of being on the coast. It was cool though, and they soon went back in.

It was lunch time when they arrived in the coastal town of Picton which was the last stop. They had done their Christmas shopping, during a supply run to Queenstown, so they were just there for some fun. Charlie had booked them on a boat tour.

Harry was a bit surprised when they had wetsuits given to them. "We're going in the water?"

Charlie reminded him it was warmer up here. "I signed us up for swimming with the dolphins."

Harry was amazed. "I know you can do that in like an aquarium, but out here?"

Charlie helped him zip it up. "If we don't have bad luck. There are a few types of dolphins in the area."

Harry was stunned. "I hope luck is on our side."

It was, and about an hour into the trip, they came across a pod of bottlenose dolphins. Harry and Charlie were among the few who took the chance, and went into the water, to swim with them. These were wild dolphins, and a few of them didn't seem interested, but Harry was amazed when one came over to him. It may not have been like an encounter in an aquarium, but it was far more real for them. When they got back on the boat, Harry was a bit confused when Charlie performed a small spell, and apparated them. It turns out he could not decide on one of two tours, so booked them for both. He altered records to confirm they went back with one boat, and they found themselves on Motuara bird sanctuary.

Perhaps the birds were not as amazing as dolphins, but still wonderful. They got to see a number, including the beautiful blue penguins. They joined their new boat, and on the way back got to see a number of fur seals, at a salmon fishery.

Charlie steadied him when they got back to dry land. "I have the portkey altered, so it can take us back to our cabin from here."

Harry was exhausted even though it was barely dinner time. "I have a feeling I am not going to have any problem sleeping tonight."

Charlie motioned to a small restaurant. "Maybe we should do the muggle thing, get take out, I don't think either of us want to cook."

Harry agreed. "I'd say we have Dobby though we never use him, but we used up most of our supplies to prepare for going home."

They got some good to go, and used the portkey, which usually took them from Queenstown home. They could have come straight to Picton, but Charlie knew the train would be more special, and Harry agreed. They were reminded how further south they were, on arrival, with the cool winds awaiting them. A storm rolled in, as Charlie lit a fire, and they curled up by the fire to eat. They spent the evening talking about the day, and all their other adventures, Dobby having packed them to leave tomorrow. Harry fell asleep later, curled against Charlie, on the couch. Charlie couldn't bring himself to move Harry, and had Dobby bring a blanket for both of them.

He watched Harry sleeping and smiled. "I could see doing this for the rest of our life."

**an: and for my loyal reviewer who asked about bungee jumping in Queenstown, I hope you approve. It was totally inspired by you.**

**And since I already had a comment, yes I know it is summer in NZ in December. The cooler weather I am talking is not snow, never said it was snow or anything ridiculous like that. The average temperature in the area they are in is 14 celcius. There are winds and rain to take into account as well. The storm mentioned is not some blizzard. It's called a summer storm.**


	18. Chapter 18

Harry and Charlie were leaving that morning for a few weeks back home. Their team was taking the time off too, another reason to put it on hold for now. The team may have been locals, but they wanted to be home with their family for the holidays, and so did they. Charlie was going to be staying with Harry in the UK, other than attending the wedding, and likely Christmas Eve or such. Harry had once always been welcome, but he knew of course that was gone, but he had sent Hermione her gift. He would see the twins and their other halves, and he would spend Christmas with his dad at Malfoy manor. He was reminded once again he had his own family, and he hoped one day Charlie would be a member, and not just because of the twins. He had plans to see his other friends, like Oliver and Katie, as well while he was home.

The home was packed up for a few days. They had used up all of their supplies, well the ones which would go bad, and secured up the cabin. The little home had grown on them, but Harry could admit he was looking forward to home for a while, as much as he loved the trip.

Harry shivered when they got back to the UK. "How does it feel even colder than last time? We haven't been in the rainforest."

Charlie laughed. "But we did leave sub-tropical summer, and came back to the Welsh mountains in the middle of winter."

Fred's voice came from behind. "Perhaps he is actually trying to hint you need to keep him warm."

George's voice agreed with his twin. "You have never been too good at catching on to hints have you."

Harry turned to see the twins. "I wasn't expecting to see you. I thought I wouldn't see you guys until tomorrow."

George pulled him into a hug. "We told your dad we would come, since he still has classes today."

Harry was reminded they had come back a few days earlier then intended, they'd in fact be gone for close to three weeks. His dad had one day of classes left, and then would be joining them at Malfoy manor. Harry actually intended to go to campus that afternoon, he had a meeting with Filius, and he promised to have dinner with the headmaster. He hadn't seen Albus the last time he was back, other than in passing, and he promised to come. They could have spent Christmas at school, but they had opted to spend it with the Malfoys, but he'd go. His dad knew he was coming that afternoon, but he still felt bad he couldn't come greet Harry, even if only a month and a half.

Harry left the twins, to go and take Raja over to the enclosure, so he could be with his family for the next few weeks. Harry knew the little snake enjoyed the adventure so far, but it was not only the humans who had been missing their loved ones.

Fred turned to his blood brother. "How's it going? Any progress on making him our little brother for real?"

Charlie smirked. "We have been dating for less than two months. I don't see us eloping any time soon."

George shrugged. "We can wait. You know you can get Harry an invite to the wedding."

Charlie shook his head. "We're not coming out yet. Besides Harry wouldn't, he loves Hermione, and he won't ruin her big day for her."

Fred sighed. "I heard about him paying for the honeymoon. Alicia told me Hermione was in tears, it meant a lot to her."

Charlie looked towards Harry who was headed back their way. "At least Hermione seems to remember they were friends before Ginny."

Harry was happy to see the twins, and promised to spend more time with them, after he went to school. It turned out Charlie was going to go home Christmas day, as the married siblings were spending the eve with their in laws instead. The twins had already been invited on Christmas eve to the manor, as well as some of Harry's other friends, like Neville and Luna. There would also be New Years, when Fred planned to finally officially propose, though they were sure to see plenty more of them.

Harry arrived at school alone, and headed into the school, knowing his dad's passwords. He settled into Remus' rooms, they'd be spending at least tonight and tomorrow there. He was in no rush to get to Malfoy manor, even if the family was growing on him.

He ran into Albus in the Great Hall. The old man beamed when he saw him. "Your dad told me you'd be here, you have been missed."

Harry hugged the old man, who in many ways was the closest thing to a grandfather he ever had. "I have missed you sir."

Albus laughed and motioned for Harry to come with him to his office. "I think you're old enough for Albus, you're no longer my student."

Harry smiled. "I think that might take some getting used to."

Albus assured him. "Your dad and father both said the same thing, when they were adults."

Harry was surprised, but happy when Filius joined them, in the headmaster's office. Both men were happy Harry was taking time to do this job, and quidditch, but were also proud he would take over charms one day. Filius was not ready to retire, he wouldn't in four years, simply take over history instead. He had a few favorites over the years, but Harry was definitely at the top, and he was proud he'd take over.

As Harry shared his stories, and some photos, they lost track of time. He was reminded Molly had gone to Albus, tried to get him to help convince Harry to change his mind, but had found no help. The twins had told him, but his dad reminded him the old man loved him a lot.

Albus looked at the time. "You should join us in the great hall for dinner. I am sure your dad will be happy to see you."

Filius laughed when Harry paled at the thought. "You'll have to get used to eating at the head table, all teachers do."

Remus spotted them when they got back to the main floor. "Cub! How was your trip?"

Harry went into his dad's arms. "Bit of jet leg or whatever you call portkey leg. But happy to be home for a few weeks."

Harry was a bit pale, but he joined them at the head table for dinner. The students were the day after tomorrow, they had one day left of classes, and as plans stood Harry and his dad would leave the same day. He spotted Severus when he sat down at the table, and shared a smile with the man, wondering when he planned to propose to his dad. Severus had considered proposing before he got back, and marrying that winter, but the plan had changed. He knew a wedding in the summer would allow them more time for a honeymoon.

Harry's eyes scanned his old table and had to wonder. 'Where is she?'

* * *

Less than a week to their wedding, things were crazy, well at least for Hermione. Ron seemed to think the wedding would plan itself, and he didn't have to do anything but show up for it. Molly had simply laughed, told her future daughter in law most men were like that, her husband and sons had been for the most part. Jean had practically moved into the Burrow, her and Molly were so busy with plans, and last minute details. Hermione was excited for her wedding, she loved Ron and wanted to be married, but part of her couldn't wait for it to be over. Jean was far more sympathetic, she assured her daughter it was normal, and it would make the honeymoon twice as special.

Hermione was on her way to Scotland. She was starting to regret her choice of maid of honor, she loved Ginny, but she was driving her crazy. Hermione didn't have many close female friends, and she would have only broken the mold, for Harry. She was starting to consider Fleur.

It was the last day of classes but she knew Ginny only had morning classes. She headed into the school. "I need to find Minerva."

Before she could she heard a surprise voice from behind her. "Mione?"

Hermione turned around to find Harry standing behind her. "Harry. I didn't know you were back."

Harry smiled. "We got back yesterday. You got my letter?"

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, it means a lot to me. I'm sorry about everything with the house. I wish….."

Harry knew she was thinking about the wedding. "I don't want to cause problems for your big day. I'll be there in spirit I promise."

They had been friends since eleven, well before Hermione and Ron would consider each other friends. Hermione and Ron had fought like cats and dogs over the years, before they fell in love, Harry had been a constant to them both. They both remembered meeting on the train, but it was saving her from the troll, which made them friends. They had faced so much together, and it seemed so wrong Harry would not be at the wedding, but she wasn't surprised. She had said it before, even if she invited him, he wouldn't come. It wasn't because he held a grudge, she knew she was a bitch and deserved it over the house, but because he wanted it to be perfect for her.

Harry handed her a small box, a wedding gift, even though she protested he already gave her the honeymoon. He told her this was her gift alone, the honeymoon was for her and Ron, even if Ron was still being a prat through this all. He told her to open it before she married.

She was about to say something about Ginny when Ginny appeared. "So you are trying to seduce my brother's fiancé? A new low for you."

Hermione rounded on her. "I was hugging my best friend Ginny. I don't think you have any room to talk."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "Have an amazing wedding Mione. And tell Ron, even if he can't for me, I wish him all the happiness."

Ginny watched Harry take off in the other direction. "You know Ron won't be happy when he hears you have been…."

Hermione snapped. "He is my fiancé, not my boss. Honestly the slut you turn out to be, I am happy Harry had the balls to finally dump you."

Ginny stepped back away from her, as if she had been slapped in the face. She was used to other people saying that kind of thing to her, heck even Luna who was usually never one to say anything bad, had. But Hermione was not only her best friend, but she was about to marry Ginny's older brother, who was the worst about treating her like a baby. There was no way Hermione would ever speak to her like that.

Hermione was boiling over. Just because she was marrying Ron, didn't mean she shared a brain with him, or he was her boss. If the fight over the house hadn't been going on, she would likely have supported Harry breaking up with Ginny. She did want Harry to be happy, she truly did.

Ginny was boiling over. "I am going to tell Ron and my mum…."

Hermione laughed. "And what you think Ron is going to break off the wedding unless I am a good little girl? Dream on Ginny."

Ginny looked around as there were people looking their way. "If you expect me to be your maid of honor, you will take back what you said."

Hermione headed for the door. "That's your choice Gin, but I'll just ask Fleur or Penny to replace you. But Ron would like you to be a part."

Ginny stomped her foot as Hermione continued for the door. "Fine I will be it, but I am not happy about this."

Hermione was a bit worried, Harry might not be needed to disrupt the wedding, Ginny might do it. She wished she could uninvited her, or dump her as maid of honor, but she knew Ron would be furious. He wanted his sister to be a part of the wedding, and when Ginny was not acting like this, so did Hermione. Hermione just prayed that Ginny was sober, and didn't make any kind of scene, to ruin the day for them.

Ginny looked at the time, and hurried into town, not far behind Hermione. She had her own plans in town. Her dreams of playing professional quidditch were crushed, and if she was going to have to be a kept woman like her mum, he'd at least be rich.

She looked at Madam Rosemerta when she had come in. "Is he here?"

The woman raised an eyebrow and nodded up the stairs. "In his usual room."

Ginny moved to go to the stairs. "Thank you."

The woman stopped her. "The man is old enough to be your father and he is…"

Ginny cut her off. "Last time I looked I was not asking a barmaid for her advice on my love life thank you."

The woman watched her go, not sure why she tried, but she had known the family for years. The girl's brother and his fiancé were some of his best customers, and she often enjoyed his laughs. She knew the man, and his family, and she didn't see this ending well for anyone. The girl was a fool, if she thought this would be a happy ever after, the man already had one.

Ginny smiled when she walked into the room and he pulled her into his arms for a kiss. "I have been waiting for this all day."

* * *

Remus had no idea what, but he knew something was up. What surprised him the most, or confused him, was his son and boyfriend were both in on it. They could have both had secrets, separate from one another, but he was quite certain it wasn't. Harry and Severus got along well, they both made a true effort since the war, mainly for his sake. Both his son and his boyfriend loved him, and understood just how much the other meant to him, and could make an effort. They had gone from making an effort, to civil, to more. The fact Harry was willing to spend the holidays with the Malfoys was proof of that, instead of here at the school, though they'd be here as well. Harry was making an effort.

On Christmas Eve Harry had plans. The twins and their fiancés were coming over, Harry confided Fred and Draco seemed to think alike, they planned to propose on New Year's. The four were coming for dinner, and gifts, Charlie would stay as well.

Harry came into the room. "Are you sure you don't mind? Oliver wanted me to come flying with him and Katie, and then…"

Remus shook his head and kissed him. "Have fun with your quidditch buddies. I will see you all at dinner. Neville and Luna too I assume."

Harry nodded. "Narcissa will have her wish of a full table. They will spend tomorrow with their family, like the twins and Charlie."

Remus squeezed his son's arm, he knew Harry was still hurt by all going on with them. "I know you miss them."

Harry didn't try to deny it. "It was nice to see Mione when I was at school. I am just reminded how lucky I am to have my own family now."

Remus kissed his son on the head. "I'm the lucky one cub."

Severus appeared when Harry was gone, with a smile. Harry was in fact going to play quidditch for a bit, for the morning, but he had a very important part in the afternoon. He had wanted it to be romantic, and was not about to follow suit with his godson, or with a Weasel either. He knew Narcissa would insist on an engagement party, so thought to propose today, and share the engagement party with the holiday. Well he hoped it would be an engagement, but he had little doubt Remus would say yes, or so he kept telling himself.

Remus had no idea, but he accompanied Severus, who wouldn't tell him at all what they were up to. He was surprised when they arrived in a town he knew all too well, it was the town both Severus and Lily had grown up in.

Remus was amazed when they ended up in the park where Lily and Severus met. "I am a bit too old for swings."

Severus laughed and kissed him. "You were never one for heights were you? You remember Lily and I brought you here?"

Remus was reminded of the summer after third year. "Well it even colder for a picnic."

Severus motioned to where a make shift skating rink was made by the muggles. "I had something else in mind."

Remus raised an eyebrow when Severus turned his boots into skates. "I recall someone after out first time skating at school, swear never again."

Severus took him onto the ice. "And somehow I got convinced to try again."

Neither really knew how to skate, and they made real slow progress, but it brought back wonderful memories. It wasn't until fifth year that Remus and he had stopped hanging out openly, after the mud blood comment he had made. They had still been friends, but in private, Remus helping him become a spy. Remus and Lily usually went home for Christmas, Severus stayed, but they always got permission to stay a few extra days. Severus' birthday was during it, and Filius who had a soft spot for Lily, would make it so they could skate on the lake.

It may have been too cold for a picnic, but after skating Severus revealed some hot chocolate, and cookies they both remembered. They took a walk down memory lane, passing Lily and Severus' old homes. Remus was not surprised when they ended up at Severus' house.

Remus smiled when he found a picnic basket in front of the fire. The house had belonged to Severus' Aunt. "How am I not surprised?"

Severus kissed him and started laying out the picnic. "Too many of our memories included a picnic, not to have one.'

Remus was amazed, when his eyes went to the ornaments around the room. "I didn't know you to be one to decorate."

Severus usually didn't as he was at the manor or school but he motioned. "These are special."

Remus touched one which had a picture from first year of them and Lily. "Sev?"

All the ornaments held a picture, of their life together, in school and now. Lily was in a lot, she was like a sister to them both, why they were best friends. They both wished she could be there, she would have been the happiest for them, to see them dating. As he enjoyed lunch, he thought about his suspicions earlier, and was even more convinced there was something more to this.

After lunch, the focus went to their adult lives, since the war. They apparated to London where they went into Diagon Alley. They stopped at the apothecary for Severus, and the book store for Remus, even quidditch for Harry.

Remus was about to make a comment on that stop as they went into the shop but stopped. "Harry?"

Harry smiled and came to kiss him on the cheek. "I told you I would be busy with quidditch all day."

Severus saw his look. "You didn't think I would leave your son out of this did you?"

Remus looked back and forth between them. "This?"

Severus knelt and took out a ring. "I love you so much. Your faith in me kept me going through my spy years. Please say you'll marry me."

Remus nodded. "Yes."

Harry beamed when Severus put the ring on and after the two men kissed he hugged his dad. "I'm so happy for you."

Remus held him. "I know you and Severus have got along better, and I am happy you're okay with it."

Harry reminded him he was an adult, but he confided Severus asked his blessing, before. Remus had a feeling Harry was involved today, but to hear Severus asked his blessing in November, meant a lot. He agreed with his fiancé, to a small wedding that summer, and to use the Christmas Eve celebrations to get out of an engagement party. They knew even with Draco's, Narcissa would go crazy.

Harry went to leave them. "I'm meeting Charlie. I will see you guys later at the party."

**an: And yes Ginny drama at the wedding is soon to come.**


	19. Chapter 19

Harry was so happy for his dad and Severus. Never in a million years a few years ago would he ever said that. He wondered what James and Sirius would have said and Remus had wondered himself. Remus knew James would have supported them, he had when they dated in school. He may never have been friends with Severus but he could see the man cared deeply for Remus. James had also grown up, being a husband and dad as well as an auror in the war could do that to you. Even if one of the best aurors, Sirius had never grown up. Harry had heard him talk about Snivellus but he held hope if his godfather was alive, he'd just want his best friend happy. And there was no doubt Severus made him happy. There was no surprise Remus said yes, and the Christmas Eve party had already been transformed for engagement when Harry arrived.

Charlie was happy to be there to share in it. He knew how much Harry's dad meant to him and he hoped one day to be part of it. He hoped one day his own family would accept him and Harry together. He knew the twins and Bill would, and hopefully his dad, but the rest he wasn't sure.

Harry looked around the ballroom. "Narcissa you don't even know if my dad said yes. And Sev proposed…"

Narcissa finished him off. "Today to escape me getting to throw them an engagement party. They should know me better by now."

Draco shrugged. "I told you at the birthday, mum goes crazy. Mum is trying to convince me to propose earlier in the day on New Year 's Eve."

Harry smirked. "It would take all the romance out of proposing on the holiday, not to propose at midnight."

Lucius agreed with them. "Besides between Narcissa and Pansy's mother, they will have a party later. No school to hide away in."

Harry and Charlie smiled as Draco groaned at that. He may have grown up in an old blood family but like his dad he didn't find pleasure in the big parties. As a kid his mum always made them fun, but now they seemed so tedious. Pansy though loved them, though she would not be a stay at home lady like her mother had been. Charlie knew his sister had been hoping to marry Harry so she could be a lady of luxury. It was funny that it was the pureblood heiress who had been out pursuing a career since done school. Pansy would continue even when she had kids. Charlie thought Ginny gave their mum no credit, he'd not call raising seven kids being a kept woman. And when two were the twins, keeping the house in one piece, not alone cooking for six boys on their dad's salary, she was a miracle worker.

The ballroom had a spell on it, making it look Harry realized a lot like the Great Hall at school. The French doors still ran along the walls, and other differences, but the house banners and such were in place. There was not four tables, but two, creating a t, done in the mix of house colors.

Harry wasn't surprised to find Albus and many of the other teachers there. "I thought you'd be at school with the students."

Albus laughed. "Only three students were going to stay this year, and Lucius seems to have changed that."

Lucius shrugged. "I just knew the families didn't have much money, and it would be nice for them to have a family vacation."

Filius agreed. "Both families, two of the kids are siblings could barely cover school costs. The kids usually remain, to have a descent holiday."

Charlie was reminded of his own Christmases when he was a kid. "Me and Bill both stayed our first year, but we missed being home for it."

Harry agreed. "I loved Christmas at school because I never had it before. But I'd have taken Christmas at Grimmauld, over it any day."

Until after the war, he had only had one Christmas family wise, with Sirius before he died. Last year he and his dad had spent Christmas at school technically, but had spent Christmas day at the Burrow. His dad had not officially been dating Severus back then, and had not allowed Narcissa to have him over, but it seemed she was making up for lost time.

His dad and Severus arrived, and they could see the shock on the two of them, when they saw the party. The Christmas Eve party was always over the top, but though there were massive trees in the room, the resemblance to school didn't miss them at all.

Remus shook his head. "I told you she would never let us get away with his."

Lucius went with Harry over to them. "Well we all just wanted to celebrate properly with you. Well we hope celebrate."

Severus laughed and showed off his fiancé's hand. "Like there was any doubt. Though it would serve your wife right, if he said no."

Narcissa had come over and smirked. "This is an engagement party one way or another, someone was leaving this room engaged."

Harry pointed at Fred and Alicia. "Well maybe you can work on those two, he has been calling her his fiancé long enough, but no ring."

Fred took his brother into a headlock and whispered. "Don't give that woman any ideas, or I will tell her details about you and Charlie."

They still hadn't told Narcissa they were dating, but of course the woman was not oblivious. She'd be happy to help, but Fred was not her focus, a distant relation. Severus was a brother to her husband, and like Andromeda, she considered Harry her nephew. For her nephew was one step below son, and of course Remus was important too. Charlie had to watch it, the twins were safe, but she had her heart set on him being family. Andromeda, Ted and Tonks with Moody had all come to the party as well. They would be there tomorrow for a family Christmas.

Harry got this feeling through dinner, and most of the night, the two Black women had their eyes on him. Narcissa he was spending time with because of his dad, not a link to Sirius. It just felt more natural and real with Andromeda, because of her bond with his godfather.

Harry looked at Tonks who was sitting next to him, Charlie on the other side. "Tell me your mum and Aunt are not plotting my doom."

Tonks laughed. "Why do men seem to think like that? Alastor said the same thing. I'd think he'd be happy my mother finally accepted him."

Moody heard that from his other side. "Because you gave her this silly notion we'd be married with a child in three years."

Tonks kissed him. "Had to quiet her down somehow. Trust me I can wait." But turning back to Harry whispered. "Maybe four."

Harry shared a quiet laugh with her on that. They both saw weddings and kids in the future, it was just the plotting of the two Black sisters, which worried them. Tonks and Harry were on the same level, ranking the same even if Tonks shared blood and Harry's didn't, as a Malfoy niece or nephew. Andromeda seriously had to be careful, Tonks would consider eloping, Harry may joke but he wanted a family one.

Lucius raised a glass over dessert. "To Remus and Severus, and finally making this official. And to Remus and Harry becoming family."

* * *

Charlie had enjoyed the Christmas party at the manor, but he left in the morning. He was spending the day with his family, and then Boxing day for the wedding of course. The twins and their other halves had come to the engagement party, but had spent the day with the girls' families, and went to their homes after the party. They would not be going to the Burrow to open gifts in the morning with their siblings, but would arrive in time for lunch. Charlie could have done the same, but decided to leave Harry to his family for now. Harry and his dad with Severus, joined the Tonks and Malfoy family. Harry felt a bit odd, but he was reminded like when he called Andromeda Aunty, they were his family. He had been adopted by Sirius to make him heir, but it was more than law. Andromeda and Narcissa never had a problem with him being Lord Black.

On Boxing day Harry went to meet Charlie for a bit in London in the morning. The wedding was not until the afternoon. Charlie knew Harry needed it, he was depressed from not being able to be there for Hermione, but he didn't want to cause a scene.

Harry was happy to see him when he walked into the Cauldron for breakfast. "I have missed you."

Charlie laughed. "Already turned you into a love sick puppy have I? It's only been a day. We'll be apart some when you play quidditch."

Harry shook his head. "It's just we have been together almost every single day with this job, except when I visit my dad at school when here."

Charlie squeezed his hand though he wished he could kiss him too. "I missed you too. I guess it speaks well for our future."

Harry shrugged. "You could be a kept man, and travel with me for away games. I am wealthy enough to keep you pregnant and happy."

Charlie practically choked on that. "Me pregnant? Me?"

Harry shrugged, and reminded him he had the more dangerous job, since Charlie would be working with the zoo. They had never really spoken, heck they had never done more than kiss, but really Harry would be happy to be carrier one day. He just liked the amusing shade of red he made his boyfriend turn, when he said it. Charlie's color returned, and he reminded Harry there was only one red head who wanted to leech off him. Well only one red head who wanted to leech as a spouse, and not as a friend.

Harry and Charlie couldn't wait until the summer. They knew there would be a lot of fall out to when they came public they were dating, from Charlie's family, but didn't care. They wanted to be able to kiss and date in the open. But they still agreed it was best to wait until summer.

Harry sighed when he looked at the time after the meal. "I assume you have to go soon. I thought you said you guys were all helping Ron."

Charlie nodded. "Ron wasn't too keen on me or the twins helping, but we all are. Unlike Ginny, he is reminded we are his brothers."

Harry paid the tab for him. "Oliver and Katie are taking me out, I have no clue where, but something about distracting me for the day."

Charlie helped him up. "That sounds like it hopefully will work, I trust those two to not allow you to get into too much trouble."

Oliver had appeared. "I am under strict orders from the twins, I will be branded, if I let his eyes wander at all."

Charlie was headed for the alley for a bit. He explained to a surprised Harry. "I promised Ron I'd collect a few things he forgot."

The couple were leaving for their honeymoon right after the reception that night. Charlie had been happy for an excuse to why he was heading out, when everyone else was at the house, getting ready. His mum had been cooking breakfast when he left, and had definitely been wondering where he needed to go to. Since work would have caused too much tension to mention, he had lied.

Charlie was surprised when he got to the flat. Hermione and Ron were both at the Burrow, well in town. Ron and his brothers were there, but the Lovegoods had offered Hermione to get ready there. It was in the same town, and far more convenient than travelling that afternoon.

He walked into the apartment and he heard sounds which he knew were clearly intercourse. "What the hell?"

After calling out a few times, he knocked and walked into the room. Ginny was on top and turned to look. "What the hell are you doing?"

Charlie was going to be sick. "Finish and get your ass out here, or I will tell Ron and Hermione what you were doing in their bed."

Before she could respond, he turned and left the room. He was grateful he had waited until the sound ended before he had gone in. The last thing he needed to see was his kid sister having sex even if he heard it. He had known, the twins told him what was going on in town, but he didn't need a visual. He was confused, as the little slut still seemed to think she could win Harry back.

The door opened, and he got his first look at the man. He had been told some of the other students said he was old enough to be Ginny's dad, but Charlie truly hoped they were wrong. It wasn't just the age which shocked him though. The man didn't leave.

Ginny came out and kissed him. "I wish you could come to the wedding, it's not like SHE doesn't know."

The man kissed her. "Play nice, you know we don't want a scene. I will be spending the day with them anyways."

Charlie snarled at his sister when they were alone. "It isn't bad enough you were having sex in Ron's bed, but with a married man?"

Ginny shrugged. "All the old bloods do it, forced into arranged marriages. He can't divorce the harpy, but I am not looking for a ring."

Charlie shook his head. "You want to be a whore for the rest of your life? Is he at least paying you well."

Ginny smiled. "He is looking for a home for me as we speak. And the vault he started for me, could keep me for decades."

Charlie spat. "You better come to your senses, because if mum and dad ever find out what you are up to, you are in for it."

Ginny went to the door. "You're not about to tell them, mum wouldn't believe you anyways. He got me a 'job' for when done school."

Lord John Bullstrode, a former Slytherin with a seat on the Wizengamot, his wife a Greengrass unless he was mistaken. His daughter was a year older, she had gone to school with Harry, and unless Charlie was mistaken, she had an older brother. The man was one of those Slytherins who never took the mark, or his children, but definitely had leanings that way. Last he heard Millicent was engaged to the Flint heir. As he headed for home, after putting a number of sanitizing spells on the bed, he saw Ginny drinking. He prayed she could hold it together for the wedding. Ron was a prat, but Hermione didn't deserve her wedding ruined. He knew his parents would find out sooner or later, and he didn't plan to tell today. He would allow his parents to enjoy, and was grateful the man at least had enough sense not to come.

Charlie stood in the door of Ron's room and thought as he watched his brother. 'The fool is lucky Hermione will even put up with him.'

* * *

Hermione had felt a bit odd accepting Luna's offer of her home. Her and Luna had become friends, thanks to Harry and Neville, but not close. Besides she knew how close Luna was to Harry, and Luna was not thrilled how he was treated. Hermione again wished he could be there, but he would never come, he'd not cause a scene and ruin her day. Hermione had no family really, her grandparents dead and her parents were only children, but her parents were there. Fleur and Luna were there, and Penny had come, since Ginny was still a no show.

Hermione was wearing her mother's gown, and Muriel's goblin tiara instead of just a simple veil, which was her borrowed. She wore a family bracelet from her mother, and a blue ribbon around her flowers.

Her mother stopped as they were about to put her cloak on. "We forgot a necklace."

Luna handed her a box. "Your something new."

Hermione recognized it. "The gift Harry gave me at school. He said the honeymoon was for both of us."

Fleur watched as Hermione opened it. "You did say he insisted you wait until today to open it."

Hermione found a beautiful necklace lying in the box. It was Jade and from New Zealand, a beautiful Maori piece, called a triple twist. A note in it, said the twist reflected two people bonded for eternity, but Hermione felt there was a bit more meaning. To her the third twist, even if not in the official symbolism, would always be Harry. Harry had always been there, he had been the third of the Golden trio, and he was with her now. As her mother clasped the necklace around her neck, she touched the pendant, knowing he was with her in heart.

Hermione and her mother took a sleigh ride to the Burrow, Fleur came too, as she could not apparate so pregnant. Since Ginny hadn't shown up yet, it looked like Fleur would be stepping in as her maid of honor.

Molly was waiting, the guests were all sitting in the warming spell heated gardens. "Where is Ginny?"

Hermione shook her head. "I assumed she was here with her brothers. She never showed up at Luna's."

Molly sent a worried look. "Well we can't start this without her. You need a maid of honor."

Jean pointed out. "My daughter's wedding will not be on hold, because of your wayward daughter."

Hermione turned to look at Fleur. "Would you mind acting as my maid of honor?"

Fleur nodded. "You know I wouldn't."

Molly wasn't happy, but her husband led her outside and reminded her this was Hermione's day. He too wondered where his daughter was. He felt a bit guilty, but he almost thought it was a blessing she hadn't come. The way she had been lately, he had his worries she would mess up the day for her brother and friend. One could see the shock of Ron, when he saw Fleur and not Ginny coming down the aisle.

Hermione was walked down the aisle, towards the orchard, by her dad. The wedding was simple and in the snow as she wanted, but it just felt wrong. She hated Harry wasn't here, and if to be honest, her staying at Luna's the night before was not due to tradition. She and Ron fought.

Ron stopped before the minster started. "Where is my sister? She was supposed to be your maid of honor."

Hermione couldn't believe he was pulling this. "She didn't bother to show up, and your sister in law was happy to fill in for me."

Ron shook his head. "I wanted my sister to be your maid of honor, we will just wait for her."

Hermione snapped. "Since when does the groom get to choose maid of honor? But then again, I let you disinvite Harry from the wedding."

He was cut off from response by Fred who pointed. "It looked like she finally found her way."

Bill went to meet his sister but swore under his breath. "You stink like a dirty tavern, and I swear you have your dress on backwards."

Ginny pushed away from him. "You sound like one of Harry's little flunkies, not you too."

Hermione watched in horror, as Ginny stumbled to the front, falling over a chair at one point. She hadn't just been drinking, she was drunk, and Hermione could smell man's cologne on her as well. It was one of the reasons she fought with Ron last night, he had demanded she apologize to Ginny, who had of course run to him about what Hermione said at school. Hermione had told him she was not about to apologize, and her only concession was to allow Ginny to be part still. Ron had just stormed off in a huff.

Hermione looked at Ron. "Make her sit down, so we can start the ceremony."

Ron looked at her. "Fleur can sit down, and now your maid of honor is here, we can marry properly."

Hermione was not having it. "She is falling down drunk, and stinks like her lover. Fleur is fine where she is."

Ron snapped. "She is family and I wanted it to be family in the wedding."

Hermione wanted to smack him but instead dragged him towards the house. "I am not having this out here in front of the minister."

The guests all watched in shock, as Hermione and Ron left the ceremony, and headed into the house. No one had ever been to a wedding which hadn't even got to the first line of the ceremony before an interruption before. The other guests remained seated, but the Weasleys and Grangers went into the house, to see what was going on. Jean was upset for her daughter, she had assured Hermione last night, she'd support her daughter whatever she chose. She knew Hermione was having her doubts about the wedding because of all of this.

Ron finally went a step too far. "If you plan to marry me, you will apologize to my sister, and have her as your maid of honor."

**An: So there is who the old man is. Yes I love my cliffies, have to wait for Hermione's response, but I decided she needed to finally take a stand. And since people are asking, the decision Harry and Charlie made to not come out until the summer, will stand. It is the sequel of this story, when they are back in the UK for good. This one focuses on the start of their romance, and the turmoil of Ginny.**


	20. Chapter 20

The people in the room stopped and watched no one able to speak. Ron's own brothers were at the point of punching him. Fred and George were hoping Hermione would do the honors for them. Jean looked ready to do it for her daughter as well. Jean had told her daughter more than once in the past few months her and Michael would support Hermione if she backed out. She could see what the tension over Harry was doing to her, and the relationship with Ron wasn't all that good. Molly seemed the only one oblivious and had no idea what was the hold up in all of this.

Hermione looked at Ron and honestly she was having trouble remembering why she wanted to marry him. She loved him she reminded herself. But honestly her feelings had changed so much. This whole issue with Harry and Ginny was showing her how immature he really was.

Hermione took a deep breath and just did it. "No."

Ron stared at her with his mouth agape. "No? What the hell do you mean no?"

Hermione was not backing down. "I mean no I will not apologize to that drunken slut of a sister of yours."

Ron looked ready to slap her. "You can't just call my sister that. You will apologize to her. You're making a scene."

Hermione was furious. "I'm making a scene, your sister is the one who showed up falling down drunk to our wedding, and I'm…"

Molly cut her off and tried to calm down the situation. "Ginny made a mistake. Fleur will be maid of honor, let's just forget all of this."

Ron looked so upset but his mother whispered to him. Molly reminded her son that Fleur was a member of the family as well. Besides it was both their wedding and it wasn't a good way to start a marriage fighting with his bride at the wedding. Hermione's blood boiled as she was sure she heard the woman insinuate Hermione would apologize later to Ginny. Hermione was just emotional from the wedding nothing else.

Her daughter may have been too calm but Jean over heard the comments from Molly as well. She had almost come to blows with the woman before today over her daughter. She thought her daughter could do far worse than.

Jean stepped in. "If anyone should be apologizing it is you and your son, as well as that daughter of yours. Hermione deserves far better."

Molly rounded on the woman. "We should back out of this and allow the children to settle this for themselves."

Jean laughed. "Like you are doing with your son over there? My daughter doesn't owe any member of your family an apology about this."

Hermione put a hand on her mum to calm her down. "It's okay Mum."

Michael spoke for his wife. "No it isn't. I have heard you refer to her as a mother bear, but that doesn't give her the right to treat you like this."

From the look on her sons and even Arthur the Grangers were not alone on the thought. Hermione stood there in her gown, her wedding waiting out in the garden with all her guests, and she was in tears. Many brides were in tears on their wedding day but she was in tears for another reason. This wasn't the wedding she had wanted and not simply because of the fight. One of the most important people in her life was missing from it. She had allowed Ron to convince her he didn't have to be there for this. But she couldn't imagine a life without her best friend.

Fred went to Hermione and put a hand on her arm, squeezing it gently. He wanted to remind her that there were even some red heads on her side. She turned to look at him with a tiny grateful smile, and then turned back to Ron.

Ron wasn't taking his mother's advice no matter how bad it was. "You should be lucky Ginny even agreed to be your maid of honor."

Hermione smirked at him. "Considering you were reduced to asking Percy because no one else would fill in for you."

Ron sneered. "I wouldn't ask them, they were all traitors, sucking up to HIM. You should be grateful, you have no other friends than that…"

Hermione was about to smack him. "Harry is my best friend, and he is ten times the man you seem to be."

"I didn't believe my sister but she was right wasn't she, Harry seduced you. She said you were slutting it with…."

Hermione smacked him hard across the face. "Harry was wishing me luck, and telling me to wish you a great day. And giving me this."

Ron realized where the new necklace was from. "You will take that off. You will not marry me with that man's bribes on you."

Hermione took off jewelry but not the necklace. She threw the engagement ring at his head. "I'd not marry you if you were the last man alive."

Ron looked at the ring. "You'll regret this, you know you love me, and will come crawling back."

His brothers had stepped in to stop him as he had made to grab her as she had turned to leave. Bill and Charlie may have stopped him but no one stopped her. She may not have had her wand but she definitely left him with a reminder. She kicked him as hard as she could between the legs. He wasn't going to be needing those parts tonight or any time soon. And never again with her.

Hermione turned to Arthur when she was in the living room. "I'm sorry for this, but I will never marry your son."

Arthur nodded. "I'm not like Molly. I will tell the guests the wedding is off. You know you like Harry are welcome with me still."

Jean took her daughter into her arms. "How about we get out of here?"

Luna had appeared and came to her side. "Dad and I are happy to have you tonight. I doubt you want to go back to London tonight."

Hermione accepted the invite and handed Arthur Muriel's tiara. "Thank her for allowing me to borrow it. Maybe it will be better luck next time."

Hermione was led out of the house by her parents and the Lovegoods. The twins and their wives as well as Fleur came with her. They all assured her they were totally supportive of what she had done. To be honest most of them were surprised she had not dumped his ass a long time ago. He was her first love and it blinded her to the kind of man he was. She was far too smart and kind for a man like him.

George smiled when Bill asked where Charlie suddenly vanished to. "I think he went to find the person Hermione needs right now."

* * *

Oliver was doing his best with Katie to distract Harry for the evening. They had both known it would not be an easy task. Harry was in pain not being able to be there for his best friend for her wedding. Ron had once been his best friend as well. He could admit at times he was surprised they date or that they were getting married. Other than Victor, Ron was the only one Hermione had ever dated. He knew some people married their first love but Hermione he had never seen it. He truly hoped they would be happy, even Ron.

They could not take him to quidditch as the season was on break for a few weeks at the moment. They took Harry out instead to a muggle movie of all places and then they were going out for a drink and dinner after. They at least got him laughing at the movies.

Harry was surprised when they were in the tavern later and he ran into someone who was familiar. "Viktor?"

Viktor turned to look at him. "Harry, has been too long."

Harry smiled. "What are you doing in London? Vacation?"

Viktor shook his head. "I took a job working for the Prophet as a quidditch correspondent. I still play for the National team back home."

Oliver motioned him to join them. "I was starting to worry you were playing for my competition. All we need is to play you."

Viktor laughed and pointed at Harry. "I hear he will be seeker for the United next year. He held his own in the World cup last I recalled."

Harry blushed from the compliment for sure. He and Victor had never faced off in the World cup, they could have but Bulgaria had lost in the semi-finals to the team Harry beat in the finals. Viktor had a replay of the cup Harry saw him in, he had caught the snitch but the other team was too far ahead, but this time in the semifinals. Harry didn't think he'd hold his own against Viktor, but Viktor thought he was far too humble. He had actually gone to the finals and seen Harry play. He explained like Harry he didn't see playing until he was too old to. He had been playing for the National team since he was sixteen, and for a national league for three years. He had decided to retire from the league, and work for the paper, when he was at top of his game still. Harry was looking at playing for three years too, he was not sure he'd stay with the national when he taught or not. It was a possibility as the National was only a summer commitment, so it didn't interfere with the United, or with school.

They were talking quidditch and Oliver and Katie were relieved. They thought the twins would threaten to hex them as they promised to make sure his eyes didn't wander. But not only would Harry never look at another man, but Viktor was straight. He had a few public romances.

Oliver noticed Charlie come into the room and was a bit surprised. "They're just talking quidditch."

Charlie laughed for a moment and actually shook Viktor's hand. "It's nice to see you again Viktor. But I need to steal Harry."

Viktor had actually met Charlie before the tri-wizard, when Charlie worked in Romania. "It's nice to see you as well."

Harry looked at Charlie. "What is going on, you weren't thrown out of your brother's wedding were you?"

Charlie shook his head. "There was no wedding. Hermione could really use you right now."

Oliver saw his look. "Hey don't worry about us, I am sure Viktor can entertain us. Go check on her."

Viktor was worried about Hermione. "If Hermione needs anything just tell me."

Harry headed out with Charlie confused at what was going on. He was shocked when Charlie apparated them into town and they walked towards Luna's. Charlie didn't take him straight to Luna's as the walk gave him a chance to fill Harry in. Harry was not sure who he was more pissed at, Ginny or Ron for what they had pulled. Likely Ron considering it was his fiancé he had treated like that, not stood up for her.

He could see Hermione's shock when he came into Luna's living room. There were no words spoken as she flew across the room into his arms. He ached for his best friend as he held her sobbing against his chest. He wanted to go hex Ron for putting her through this.

He sat down with Hermione when she calmed. "Mione I'm so sorry, Charlie told me what happened. I'm sorry I…."

Hermione cut him off. "You didn't. I should have seen what an immature child he was. I almost made the biggest mistake of my life."

Fred was there. "You deserve so much better than that prat of a brother. And you know like our dad, you are always welcome with us."

Jean spoke. "You can come home and stay with me and dad till you're done school. You need to focus on school."

George knew Hermione had wanted to be close to the ministry. "There is actually a second suite in the London shop, smaller but empty."

Fred agreed. "It was storage, but we had room to renovate it recently. You can have it for free until you're done school."

Hermione knew she could never go back to the flat she shared with Ron but she also didn't want to move home. She was surprised by the twin's offer but she knew it was the best option for her. She thanked them and accepted their offer, but Harry had a second suggestion. He thought she should take the trip to Ireland. He knew it was meant to be a honeymoon, but she could use some time away. He'd contact the hotel and have her moved out of the honeymoon suite. And when she got back the twins would have her moved. Hermione's parents thought it sounded like a good idea. Harry went to contact the travel agency, as Hermione would not leave until tomorrow. He paid a bit extra to change more than the hotel, he made the trip as different as possible, though still in Ireland. He wanted to take her mind off of it.

Harry kissed her cheek. "Take the trip and recover. Some time away will help you clear your head."

* * *

Harry and the twins were fast acting. The original plan was their flat, but Tonks had been at the wedding. She reminded Harry she had 12 bedrooms, and other than when Alastor came to visit, she was alone. She'd be happy to allow Hermione to share the space. Again she reminded Harry it was his house and he was allowing her to live there. He knew most of the problems before had been Ron. Tonks was up on the top floor, not in the master suite, but in the room across the hall which had been a guest suite. The master, Regulus and Sirius' rooms were for Harry and his dad, and Charlie when they were there or someone else. Hermione was soon moved onto the second floor, across from the library. Along with the TV, Grimmauld had a computer, but he had a new laptop for her in the library. He had made it clear to Kreacher that Hermione was welcome. He was in no way shape or form to treat her as he did last time she lived there. The elf was loyal now and was willing to serve her.

Harry and the twins were at the flat picking up the last of Hermione's things for her. Luckily the couple only signed a monthly lease, so there was no issue to get her out of it. She would have resigned when she was on her honeymoon, the papers sent.

Unfortunately when he was in the sitting room boxing up Hermione's books Ron came in. "Great."

Ron sneered at him. "What the hell are you doing in my flat? Get the hell out."

Harry kept doing what he was doing. "I am packing up Hermione so she doesn't have to see you when she gets back."

Ron was taken back by that. "Where the hell did she go? You have her in a romantic rendezvous waiting for you? Ginny said she was a…."

Harry hit him with a jelly leg curse. "If you'd even think her a slut, I am even more grateful she kicked your sorry ass to the curb when she did."

Ron could not get up from the ground. "Yes because you can't stand anyone happy. You regret dropping my sister and want us all miserable."

Charlie had come from the bedroom. "Considering Ginny was having sex with a married man in YOUR BED, I doubt Harry has regrets."

Ron turned and realized Charlie and the twins were with Harry. He had heard all the rumors about his sister but none of them were true. Yes she had a problem with alcohol but he wasn't able to talk about that. He had such problems in his sixth year, and he had not even been legal yet. Ginny only fell apart because Harry had dumped her and broken her heart. And the stories of her being a slut were completely ridiculous. His little sister was not some whore, she wanted Harry back though Ron couldn't understand why.

Ron had stayed at the Burrow the last two nights. From what the twins said Ginny had been shipped back to school. Her mother was so embarrassed at how she had acted. But she was angrier at Hermione for walking out on her son.

Fred spoke up. "We have the last of her things. We sent them on."

Harry noticed they hadn't mentioned where Hermione was living. "I'm almost done here, just these last books."

Ron tried to stop him. "You know she will come back to me. She knows you belong with my sister, and you will never make her happy."

Harry snapped the box shut. "Hermione and I have been best friends since we were eleven. And I can admit I am happy she came to her senses."

Ron sneered. "Because she dumped your sorry ass when she was with me. You were so desperate for a friend you want her miserable."

Harry was grinding his teeth. "If you made her happy, I'd have supported the wedding. I did, I wished her luck. But you obviously don't."

He may have been furious how Ron was with him but he'd never stood in their way. Hermione had been a bitch in ways too but it was mainly Ron. He loved her and he wanted her to be happy. He had been willing to support her marriage to Ron because he thought it was what she wanted. He could admit he was happy she had dumped the prick. It was obvious he was not only immature but he'd always put his family before her. Family being a priority was a good thing but not when you pulled what Ron did at the wedding. He took being protective of Ginny to a new level, as bad as their mother was. He had thrown away an amazing woman over it.

Harry headed for the stairs with the last box. "I'd be packing soon. Hermione is not coming back, nor is her half of the rent on this place."

Ron chucked a book he missed, trying to hit Harry but he missed by a mile. "She'll come back, she knows she can't do better than me."

Fred picked up the book. "She could marry a Hippogriff and do better than you. Buckbeak would likely treat her better than you do."

George agreed with his twin. "You are doing Ginny no good being blind to her problems. I hope your defense of her keeps you warm at night."

Harry looked at them when they were at Grimmauld. "I truly thought better of him. I had my problems, but I thought he loved Hermione."

Ron did and Hermione him but it was obvious they weren't meant to be. Ron would always put his family before her and he was a control freak. He would always believe he had the right to tell Hermione what to think and how to act. Perhaps in a few years he may mature but Hermione would not wait for him. Hermione deserved a man who would treat her like she deserved. It would take time as they had been together so long but she would heal. And Harry was sure she would move on. He hoped she'd take the news he was with Charlie well.

Harry settled the rest of her stuff into her new bedroom. "I just hope when she gets back from her trip she feels a bit better and can start to heal."


	21. Chapter 21

Harry had known going home for Christmas would be hard but not how hard. He was happy they went as it was nice to spend Christmas with his dad and the others. And he would not have missed his dad's engagement for the world. His dad joked it was supposed to be the other way around. Harry hoped in a year or so it would but he was thrilled for his dad. Remus had never married and he deserved to have happiness of his own. He knew his dad would be happy with Severus even though they couldn't have children of their own. Remus was happy as well and not just by his own proposal. He knew his son was not ready to marry even with Charlie. He was relieved Harry had broken up with Ginny and not given in. A part of him seriously worried his son would for a time. Harry had loved the family so much he had hated to hurt them. It seemed Molly and her two youngest had managed to drive away both Harry and Hermione in the end.

New Year's Eve was one of the last events before they headed back to New Zealand. Harry was growing anxious to get going again. He knew he'd be back in the summer and he would be happier then. He just needed to get away from all of the drama.

Harry was in Diagon alley before the party at Malfoy manor, doing an errand for Draco of all people. "How did I get roped into this?"

Charlie was with him and laughed when he heard. "I think because just that, Pansy would never expect you to be doing an errand for Draco."

Harry laughed when he heard that. "I guess you're right. I hear she has been pretty snoopy of late trying to find out when it would be."

Charlie shrugged. "Well at least she is not delusional and knows its coming. They have known since they were eleven."

Harry elbowed him in the ribs. "They don't have an arranged marriage, hence the proposal. Their mothers just always meddled."

Charlie groaned. "Sounds like someone I know all too well."

Harry agreed with him. "Narcissa just seems to be reasonable about things. She'd not force Draco and Pansy together no matter what."

If Pansy didn't want to marry her son Narcissa would back off. She and Pansy's mother had been best friends since they were in school. They always talked about their children getting married one day. Draco was of course Narcissa's only child and Pansy was the only daughter. Pansy was her daddy's little princess with her three older brothers. Harry had laughed when Draco had told him he was scared of the man and the brothers as well. Harry realized that the Slytherin was quite serious though.

Harry went into the jewelry shop to pick up the item. Draco had chosen a ring from the family vaults, but he had an inscription added to it. Harry had sworn he would collect it and keep it safe until midnight.

Charlie watched him pocket the ring. "You never know maybe this is his way of asking you to be best man."

Harry shook his head. "Blaise is his best friend, but Pansy would be looking for him. Besides I don't have a great track record do I?"

Charlie squeezed his shoulder. "You know that wasn't your fault. And George is going to make us come back in spring, to be a groomsman."

Harry knew he was not just trying to comfort Harry. "Hopefully we will have a reason to come back anyways. I hope we have found them."

Charlie noticed Harry switched topics quickly but he understood. "Like Christmas we will make an exception if not."

Harry didn't know but the couple planned to make sure it was not a problem. George and Angie were practically eloping anyways. They had not planned to tell anyone until the day of the ceremony. With things the way they were at home, the wedding might be even smaller than planned. Angie was an only child and it was just meant to be their immediate family and a few friends. Bill would likely welcome his son well before they came back though from New Zealand but they'd see him then. Fred had proposed to Alicia but plans were for a fall wedding.

Harry was reminded he didn't have to worry about the twins' wedding. No matter Molly's opinion he would be invited to attend. If his mother and younger siblings would make a scene they were the ones uninvited. Harry was family to both George and his fiancé in their heart.

Harry looked at Charlie as they were heading to collect Fred from the shop. "Ever regret all your siblings but Ginny are married but you?"

Charlie shook his head. "Ron isn't either I remind you, but no. I was never in a hurry to marry, and the right person hadn't come along."

Harry had an odd smile on his face. "Hadn't?"

Charlie tried to look serious. "Ah slip of the tongue; I am sure one of these days a nice young nubile boy will come along."

Harry snarled under his breath. "Keep that up and one of the knots back in New Zealand may accidentally come untied."

Charlie whispered in his ear. "Well then I guess I will just have to settle for my amazingly beautiful boyfriend."

They both longed to go public but they couldn't. They were leaving in a week and they could have a date than again. They would at least be at the manor and Charlie had no idea how but he would have their kiss at midnight. He hoped Narcissa would be distracted by her son's proposal. Charlie could see being married in a year or so he could admit. The way Ron through away his marriage and Ginny's sick new relationship, he doubted he'd be the last to wed. He and Harry were new to the relationship though and were in no rush for even the next step.

Fred smiled when he saw the two of them come into the shop. "Good thing mum isn't around, I doubt even she'd be too blind to notice."

* * *

New Year's Eve at the mansion was an amazing event. Every time he thought Narcissa couldn't out do herself she did. He kept thinking about what Draco said about birthdays being even more amazing. He thought though tonight was more elaborate than usual due to the proposal coming. Pansy didn't suspect anything and that was quite clear to say the least. She had threatened to not come to the party last Harry had heard. She had been convinced Draco would have proposed by now as he had sworn he would. Draco felt bad but he had wanted it romantic and not up staged by his godfather at all. It took a bit of help from Pansy's dad and her oldest brother, but she was convinced to come.

Harry and Charlie had come though they had considered not coming. They had to deliver the ring any ways but they wanted their midnight kiss. Harry had no idea but Charlie had every intention of sneaking him away before midnight. He didn't care if it would make Narcissa clue in.

Remus looked at Charlie after dinner and whispered. "Still plan to spirit my son away?"

Charlie nodded. "I might need your help as Narcissa doesn't seem to have any intention of anyone leaving the room before midnight."

Severus chuckled. "I am sure we can distract her. You boys should enjoy New Year's with your friends, dinner was enough."

Lucius had come over. "Planning an escape from my wife's party? I may have to turn you in."

He looked serious but there was humor in his voice and Remus smirked. "He'd join you if he didn't think he'd be on the couch for a year."

Lucius corrected him. "Ten years if I miss the proposal of our son. As much as I would prefer to miss the party, I wouldn't miss it."

For Lucius these parties were tedious like they were for his son. In his spy days he had to host them all of the time but he never enjoyed. His father had thrown a lot for business contacts but not pleasure. But Pansy was like Narcissa in she enjoyed these sorts of things. Draco may be luckier than his dad in that his girlfriend was a career woman. She would be a mother and a hostess, but she had a career she loved. She would not have the time to spend on parties and obsessions as much as Narcissa. Lucius tended to think he needed to find his wife a hobby or a job.

The twins had opted not to come to the party, well they had been here for lunch. Charlie had seen Harry's disappointment when they had left after. Harry knew the Malfoys were soon to be family; well Narcissa was, but still. He had spent plenty of time with them since the summer now.

Charlie whispered to Harry about an hour later when Remus gave him the signal. "In about five minutes the two of us are going to run."

Harry turned to look at him. "You sound like we are escaping prison or something. What are you up to?"

Tonks had come over with Moody to wish her cousin a Happy New Year. She had missed dinner. "You better tell or I will get my Aunt."

Charlie shook his head. "The twins and the others are down at the party on Diagon, and waiting for us to join them."

Moody tried to look serious. "Perhaps I should accompany you. I don't think we have enough men down there to keep them in line."

Tonks elbowed him. "We got out of dinner, if you want to live to see the New Year, we better not be leaving now."

Charlie thought he and Moody were in the same boat. Technically Harry was not a member of the Malfoy family other than by adoption. He was Narcissa's second cousin through Sirius, but the woman and Andromeda called him nephew. If Moody married Tonks he was far more ingrained, he was marrying the only daughter in the bunch. Harry was reminded of Christmas when Tonks confirmed her parents accepted Moody. She had whispered to Harry she wanted to be married in four years and with a kid on the way. He had a feeling she would have her way.

Charlie and Harry made a break for it about an hour before midnight. For a moment they were worried they'd get caught, but they made it out. Harry was breathless and laughing when they got to London, and did feel like a prison break out or something.

Harry was surprised when he didn't see the twins yet, though he found their fiancés with the other two. "Where are the twins?"

Alicia shook her head. "Molly convinced them to go home for dinner, we were invited but decided not to join."

George had appeared behind them. "Sorry we're late getting here but mum almost barricaded us in the house."

Fred agreed. "Percy and Penny were smart, they had an excuse. I kind of felt bad leaving Bill and Fleur at the lovely event."

Harry wondered how bad dinner could have been. "Both Ginny and Ron were home I assume."

George shook his head. "Ginny was sent packing back to school after the whole wedding debacle. But Ron was in the same mood."

Harry wished he could feel some sympathy for his friend but he didn't. He had been a royal ass and not just to Harry. The others had been surprised Harry had helped Hermione and been so supportive. He had not forgiven her yet though, not entirely. He was still extremely hurt how she had treated him but she was still like a sister to him. He had comforted her and helped her with a place to live but they still had things to work out. But he hoped they would, and that she would be happy for him and Charlie. Maybe when they got back in the summer she would be ready to move on, and they could find her someone who deserved her, Ron never did.

They soon put their mind and hearts back into the party which had taken over the Leaky Cauldron. All the rooms on the main floor were open to it and there were a lot of people. A muggle television was even included, to see the muggle ball drop at midnight.

At midnight Charlie drew Harry into private and pulled him in for a long warm kiss. "Happy new year's Harry."

* * *

Harry and Charlie were off to New Zealand again. The twins had seen them off with Remus as they had before. They knew Harry and Charlie had yet to say I love you or do more than kiss, but they knew that was coming closer and closer. George was assured by Charlie he would know as soon as the serpents had been found. It would give him and Angie a few weeks to do last minute plans so the wedding would be when they got back. George and Angie had both suggested it, and they had no desire to marry without Harry there.

Molly was not enjoying the start of her New Year as much as she hoped to be. Fred was engaged now, but neither twin would set a date. Charlie had taken off to some other country again. Hermione had not only called off the wedding but moved out on Ron. And then there was Ginny.

Ron came home from work and sunk down at the table in a huff. "I honestly think Tonks has convinced the instructors to single me out."

Molly looked at her son from where she was making dinner. "And why would she do that dear? She always seemed fair to me."

Ron sneered at his mother. "Oh I don't know, because scar head is her cousin, or because my whore of a former fiancé is living with her."

Arthur's voice came from behind his son. "You will watch your language in this house or you can find a new place to live."

Ron turned to look at his dad who was on the stairs. "Ginny saw them making out in the front hall. Why else would Hermione dump me?"

Hermione answered for herself having arrived at the back door. "Because I'm tired of being treated like trash by my so called fiancé."

Hermione had come with some paper work for him to sign. Her parents had put the money for their house into the account with their reward money from the war. She had the papers from her parents to prove the money was hers, all that she had personally entered into the vault. She planned to close the vault and put her reward money and house money into a private one. Though it was all legal, it was needing a signature from Ron to speed up the process. She could get a court order if he refused.

Arthur shared a look with his wife who seemed to have mixed emotions. Molly didn't like the way her son was speaking but Ron was her son. He was not the baby of the family but her youngest son and that was special. She made it clear she didn't approve of how Hermione handled it.

Arthur turned to look at her. "Perhaps you'd like to join us for dinner. Ron will sign the forms and I am sure you could use a hot meal."

Ron grabbed the forms and signed them but he threw them at her. "No need for you to stay where you're not wanted."

Hermione collected up the forms and turned to Arthur. "Thank you anyways, but an old friend of mine has invited me, he is meeting me…."

Molly cut in before her son could. "I was under the impression Harry had left the country again. Or has my son lied again."

Hermione turned to look at the woman. "Harry and Charlie left as planned. I have other male friends. Viktor has moved back to town."

Ron was fuming. "Three weeks after our wedding debacle and you're sleeping with Krum? You probably took him on that honeymoon."

For the second time Hermione slapped him across the face. "Viktor is a friend; I haven't seen him in years. He invited me out for dinner."

With that Hermione left the house in a huff just happy he signed the papers. Like Harry she was grateful Arthur and Bill were still welcoming. She was surprised when she got back from Ireland to find flowers. Her trip she found out was commandeered, and she had spent it at a castle in southern Ireland being pampered and distracted, not in Dublin as planned. Viktor had invited her out for dinner, he knew what happened. She was not going out on a date. Ron might think her a slut but she wasn't. She definitely was nowhere near ready to start dating. But she had not had a lot of friends. With Ginny over, and Harry and her still strained as well as he away, it was nice to have company.

Molly turned an angry look at her son. She had told him if he'd calm down Hermione would come to her senses. She had enough to worry about with Ginny and her drinking issues. Ginny had landed a good job for when she was done school, and couldn't ruin it with her drinking.

Molly put the food down on the table. "Perhaps you save up and when your sister is done school you two can find a place together."

Ron sneered. "I heard she has some kind of place to go with the job."

Arthur still had no idea where this job had come from. "Has she spoken to either of you about what she is actually doing? I am a bit worried."

Molly turned to her husband. "You are allowing Harry's lies to get to you. Our daughter is intelligent; of course she would get a good job."

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "I just think we need to find out what she is doing. I don't understand why she is being so secretive about it."

He had no idea how far his daughter had sunk. Charlie and the twins had not mentioned to him or the others about what had happened. Charlie loved his parents and could not bring himself to tell them what Ginny was doing. He prayed she would come to her senses before it was too late. From what Charlie had overheard Lord Bullstrode's wife knew of the affair and didn't care. It was common enough in those types of marriages but it sickened him. Arthur had his own suspicions considering the shape his daughter was in, not just drunk, when she came to the wedding.

Molly was not hearing any of it. "She is getting a job and a place, to prove Harry she has grown up. He will see she is ready to marry now."


	22. Chapter 22

Harry and Charlie were happy when they arrived back in New Zealand. The time away had been good but they were anxious to get back to work. In less than a year they would be back in the UK full time but it would be different. They would have jobs and a home, not just on vacation. And they would be coming out in the open with their relationship. The two times they had been home since they started this job had been strained. Both times they had to hide their growing romance, though the first time they were still undecided on it all. Harry thought they would still travel when they moved back to the UK. Charlie could take time off from the zoo, and Harry had a long off season, as well as later teaching.

As they settled back into their home they weren't the only happy ones. Raja had been happy to go home and see the other serpents, but he missed Harry as well. Harry thought Raja would be the most disappointed when June rolled around.

The day after they got back they met their men at the last base camp. "How were your holidays?"

The head of their team there Sam smiled. "Good, but ready to get back at it."

Charlie agreed. "We have been thinking about that nesting ground while we were gone. It took a lot to leave right after we found it."

One of the other man Jonah smiled. "Actually we have amazing news, an egg was spotted. They have returned."

Harry was almost giddy with the news. "That is amazing."

Charlie nodded. "It could mean a longer stay here for us if the egg was just laid though."

Harry pointed out that they had moved Isa with her eggs and it was no problem. Charlie agreed, but not all serpents were the same. It might not be safe to move them this early on. They would need time to study the environment anyways around the eggs, like they had in Brazil. They were likely looking well into February or early March before they could return to the UK with them. Harry hoped there may be a chance for him to work on a third project before he had to return to quidditch. His practices were not till mid-June, and if perhaps they started a new one mid-March, he could get in a few months at least before he had to return. He'd have to leave Charlie, but Charlie would be busy and he would be.

They headed up to the nesting ground they had found before they had left. They didn't want to spook any of the serpents since they were among pregnant mothers they knew. They had to be very careful about this.

Harry whispered to Raja as he could sense the other serpents. "Could you go among them, speak to them? They will not speak with me.'

Raja moved from around his neck and was excited to be of use for once to them. "I will try."

Charlie watched as their little serpent headed out into the breeding ground. "You think this will work?"

Harry shrugged. "If anything they are vegetarians so I hope they won't be too aggressive. And they will respect the fact Raja is a baby."

Sam took a place next to them as they waited. "As far as we can tell there is about six pairs in there, but only so far one trace of an egg."

Charlie was surprised. "I know it would not all happen at once, but that seems a small number. And even for breeding pairs as well."

Harry looked around him. "There can't be much for poachers in this area. I mean the ones in Brazil were mistaken for normal snakes."

Charlie reminded him these were considered like the geckos down below as well. But considering how remote they were in the mountains, he would think the chances were slim as well. But there were always a number of other factors which could be affecting them up here. Perhaps Raja would come back with some kind of answers to what was going on. Harry wished he could communicate with Raja as he spoke to them. He loved the little serpent, but he was very much a baby, and it was like sending a human child in to do an interview for a newspaper.

They were just finishing lunch when Raja made an appearance. Harry was worried the little one was hurt, how long it had taken. Raja though seemed fine and returned to his place around Harry's neck, accepting some of the meat.

Raja spoke. "They are dying, only one of the females is pregnant."

Charlie was shocked when Harry translated for him. "Did they give him any idea why they were dying out like that?"

Harry asked. "There has to be some reason."

Raja nodded. "They are losing their magic. Not all have died, a number are little more than geckos now, and have had to move south."

Charlie shook his head. "How do they lose their magic? Is it not born into them like it is us?"

Raja was confused a bit. "The magic in this valley sprung from a spring. But the spring has slowly been going dry with time."

Charlie was not certain, but he had heard of places in the world like this. There was of course the myths in Greece of the river Styx. Magic was not found on every corner of the globe, some wizards had moved into every corner, but they were not natural. Like magical plants Harry saw in greenhouses, didn't grow all over muggle England either.

Harry was pale. "So there is nothing we can do for them? They will die out or become like the geckos?"

Charlie wasn't certain. "There is a chance we can save them in the UK, or in some other naturally magic soil."

Sam spoke up. "Could we not simply transport the soil here or such? I know you want for your zoo but I hate to take them all from here."

Charlie explained if they just transported soil, it would eventually wear down and erode. They would look into a spell if they could find the spring, to slowly return magic to the area. Unfortunately it may take generations before it was stable enough again, and likely when it was, the geckos in the south would start evolving back into dragons. He was not certain it even would work. They would have to send specimens of the flowers back to the UK, the food the serpents ate. They would have to test if they could grow in the environment. Charlie assured them with magic; the growing process could be sped up, and results in a week or two if done by the right person. If the plants could grow there, they could transfer these last dragons to the UK, and with their magic food source retained, hopefully they would thrive and continue to breed.

Harry smiled when Charlie suggested they needed someone who knew about plants. "Well than I guess it is a good thing I have two ins."

* * *

Severus had been surprised when Lucius had asked him to come to London. He was even more surprised when he found out Harry was the reason. He worried that Harry had been hurt even if he had not been gone all that long. Lucius laughed at him a bit whenever he did. His dislike of Harry had been a cover for the war but still it was a change. Severus could not deny it; the boy was the son of the man he loved. Even if it was not personal, for the sake of his fiancé he would not want harm to come to Harry. And he and Harry had been working on the personal side too.

Lucius had handed him a few plants which he was not expecting. He explained they had come back with the portkey from New Zealand that morning with a note. Lucius had promised he would pass them along as quickly as possible.

Severus groaned as he was walking towards the school. "That boy."

He had not realized his fiancé had appeared, having been at Hagrid's. "That term is usually reserved for my son, and he is away."

Severus turned to look at his fiancé and kissed him. "Even from the other side of the world he manages to play with my life."

Remus smirked. "What exactly has my son managed to do from the southern hemisphere?"

Severus showed the plants and explained ending with. "Now he has reduced me to asking Neville Longbottom for help."

Remus laughed. "I might have to come watch. This might be quite amusing."

Madam Sprout was still the professor there and may be able to help. It was odd to think her apprentice who was not even done his first year may know more than her. But Neville had spent part of the summer training in Greece; his Gran had got him into a program for three weeks in July. He had studied the plants there, and they had a lot in common with these. Greece was a mix, it had places where like in the UK magic was natural and would not disappear. And others where spells had been cast, and affected the environment for years to come. Madam Sprout had done her training and education here in the UK. She studied plants where they naturally grew, in naturally magical soils. It was in greenhouses, and controlled gardens, in non-magic soil, where other plants were grown.

Neville and Madam Sprout were both in the greenhouses with the end of their final class for the day. It was Friday and he had not has a class that afternoon. Neville looked up a bit shocked when Severus asked for his help.

Madam Sprout looked at Neville. "It does seem more up your league. I am not exactly familiar with that area."

Neville took the plants from him and he knew where the preserve was. "I'll go this weekend. I doubt it should be too hard to adapt."

Severus was relieved to hear that. "There is a growing concern as these serpents are dwindling greatly."

Neville smiled. "Most magical plants require the same nutrients and such to grow; just the climate and a few little changes are required."

Remus understood. "Like the plants from Brazil they have for the other serpents. They were able to grow them for the serpents."

Neville nodded. "There is already the magic in the soil, just needs to be altered. It is also natural, so it replenishes on its own."

The soil eroding would not have the same effect as in New Zealand. The soil would replenish, the life cycle of the plants and animals in the area. There were just too many factors in New Zealand. Like Charlie thought, it may take generations of the spring's power was replenished, for it to be able to keep the cycle of magic life going. He warned it would likely take a week for his results.

Madam Sprout smiled when Neville said he couldn't make the trip to New Zealand. "It would be part of your training, not a problem."

Neville turned to her. "You'd allow me to take off for New Zealand for a week?"

The woman assured him. "Your apprenticeship is not about teaching, but being a herbologist. It would be a good learning experience for you."

Severus was happy to hear it. "Lucius will make arrangements for you to travel back. Then you could see the plants in their own habitat."

Neville agreed. "And then I can help Lucius' team make the new pen for the sanctuary perfect when the serpents arrive. Yes."

Remus laughed. "It might be for work as well, but I am sure Harry will be happy for a friendly face for a week down there."

Neville had been missing him a lot, and so had Luna. He knew his girlfriend would be jealous when she learned he was going. He had to remind her Harry would be back after this assignment, and for food in the summer. Lucius already had done the ground work for a new assignment for them. This one was not so remote, and should only take them a month or two, allowing both Harry and Charlie to finish the job before mid-June.

Ginny was unfortunately at the door as she had forgot a book and heard. "Hmm….Neville is going off to see Harry for a week."

Demelza who was her best friend was with her. "I don't see what that matters. It isn't like you can disappear from school for a week."

Ginny shook her off and stalked off towards the school. "Oh I had someone else in mind to send."

Demelza didn't know what to make of that. "I thought you forgot your book Ginny?"

Ginny laughed, what need did she have of the book. She had to go and send an owl home to the Burrow. Harry and Charlie had been careful to not tell what country they were in or where to Molly or the others. Ginny was enjoying her new job, but she would be happy when Harry came back, and she was able to marry him. He would not believe all the lies about her, and she'd get him back.

She sent the owl off to home. "He just needs someone there to remind him of what he is missing out on."

* * *

They had done a lot of rock climbing since they arrived, but they seemed to be doing the opposite. They had received word from Lucius that morning that Neville thought he could help. They hadn't been told by him that Neville would be coming in a week. They knew he would send his findings in a week, but they assumed in letter form and not personal. Lucius thought it would be a nice surprise for Harry to have a friend come. For now the serpents would not allow them near them. Harry and Raja had spent the past few days up there with them, and Raja was able to talk. The few pairs were still young and should still be having babies, so there was a chance for them in the UK.

Today though they were heading into the caves they were told led to the underground springs. They wanted to try and reverse whatever happened, so eventually there would be dragons in the area again. The ones they took they knew would never return, but they needed hope.

Harry looked at the new hardware, a hat with a light spell on it. "This feels a bit strange."

Charlie laughed. "I know usually we are climbing up, not going down. But we don't have a map of the network of caves to go by."

It was five days after they found the serpents. "It will be nice to have the results in a day or two. I hope it works."

Charlie agreed. "Raja and his, I mean there were poachers and deforestation, but they could move and survive. These….."

Sam had come up behind him. "Will either die out, or the few young they have will become geckos instead."

Harry just hoped the reports from home brought some good news for them. "Well I for one am ready to start this."

Charlie knew it was not just that Harry was anxious to move and try this. They both were, they had considered spelunking among the different things to try while they were in New Zealand. But Harry didn't want to focus on the concern about what the report would say. They were hoping they would have an alternative to offer the serpents. If they didn't, it was possible the serpents would not be able to exist in the UK. The plants for Raja and his kind were muggle plants. Muggle plants could thrive in magic soil, they would not grow magic properties. Magic plants did not have the same adaptability, only a rare few could grow under purely muggle conditions. They needed the soil, or at the very least fertilization, or magic to help. Muggle gardeners could not stumble across magic seeds, and plant them in their gardens, except with rare exception. And those rare exceptions would lose their magic qualities. These plants needed to be able to thrive in British magic soil, pure and simple.

They headed down into the caves and all their minds went into the work. Some of it felt like a leisure walk, though they were crawling in some areas, but there were other parts the ropes were needed. There may not have been any views, but there was spectacular things to see.

Harry was amazed when they got to this massive cave and he could have sworn it was glowing. "Am I seeing things?"

Sam shook his head. "These are glow worms. They are quite well known on this island, though I was not aware they were in this area of it."

Charlie reminded him. "I believe you said Luna told you she found muggle animals as fascinating as wizarding."

Harry laughed and shrugged. "But Luna finds all animals amazing. And having grown up in the muggle world, I never saw it till now."

Charlie surprised Harry when he had Harry's camera, which had been a gift that summer. "I thought there may be a use for it."

Harry had not brought it on work before but used it plenty during off time. "I will have to send the photos with my thanks to Nev."

With the help of magic flash Harry managed to snap a few photos quite well. They headed further into the caves, until they came to the springs, which through tests they could see had some sources of magic in them. They noticed before the test, as the particular springs seemed to be flowing in the wrong direction, but they could see the amount was reduced. They found their way to what looked like a cave in had happened. They saw among them some odd blue stones, which were also found in the bottom of the water in places.

Sam motioned. "They are likely the source of the magic. The main stones must have been buried. Looks like mining or road building caused it."

Harry looked at the huge pile. "Is there anything we can do about it?"

One of the men shook his head. "This is dangerous work. There are people with our local ministry who do this kind of work."

Sam agreed. "We will send a report to them, and hopefully someone can be sent. Once it is cleared, hopefully with some years, it'll recover."

Charlie saw Harry's disappointment they couldn't do more. "They know where the problem is, to fix it. And we're saving the serpents."

The men agreed with Charlie and Harry knew they were right. They had mapped their route down here and took notes of what they had found. Harry knew there was a geological crew for the bank and for the ministry back home. Their work and focus here was on the serpents as it should be. They'd have to wait out a few days until the research came back from the UK, to tell them if it would succeed.

Back at their home Charlie knew Harry's spirits were low and needed to pick them up. He came up with a plan as Harry worked on the photos. He planned to send them back with the note to Neville. Charlie hoped Neville would have good news, or Harry would be crushed.

Charlie appeared next to him. "How about we head into town? It is barely lunch time and I think we could both use a distraction."

Harry stood up and agreed. "If I keep thinking about them and not knowing if we can save them or not, I'll go crazy."

Charlie kissed him tenderly. "In two days the reports from Neville come. Perhaps even if we can't take them home, we can help a bit."

Harry sighed. "Before I thought failing as just no new exhibit for Lucius and Xeno. It wasn't life and death like this, even with Aurora."

Charlie pulled him outside. "No more time to brood, we will have answers in two days. Time to relax a bit."

Charlie would make plans for tomorrow to keep Harry occupied all day. That day they just went in for a bite to eat and some sight-seeing in Queenstown. He got Harry's mind off of things and a smile back on his face at least. They had been so excited to return after Christmas and had no idea what they would face. Charlie let his mind slip away from work though, he too needed a distraction.

He thought with a smile over dinner though. "You never know what surprises may come from back home."


	23. Chapter 23

Neville was so excited to go. He loved working with Madam Sprout, and taking over for her one day was his dream come true. He had always worried he'd never find something, he was never good at magic, but herbology was different. His Gran had built him a greenhouse for his birthday when he was twelve. She may not show she was proud too often in public, but the old woman loved him and encouraged him. She was the one who got him into the Greece program that summer. He may not be an auror, but she was incredibly proud to see him becoming a professor. But like Greece that summer, he was happy to get to travel a bit. And he was even happier as he had good news for Harry. Pomona reminded him even when he took over, he had summers off, and could do more travel and study more like in Greece.

Lucius had prepared a portkey for Neville to take to New Zealand. He was happy to hear it would work, and it likely meant Harry and Charlie would be back in a matter of weeks, well by the end of February. They may be back for both Bill's new son, and for George's wedding.

Neville had his bag and all of his research. "I'm ready to go."

Lucius smiled and handed him another bag. "Just a few supplies. Harry and Charlie have no idea you are coming."

Luna hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Give that to Harry for me." And then gave him a kiss. "And that is for you."

Xeno handed him a portkey. "It is set to come back in two weeks for you. Pomona agreed, it would be better if you stayed a bit longer."

Neville felt it activate and kissed Luna before she stepped back. "I will send your love to Harry for sure."

Luna would miss him but smile when he vanished. "He is so excited to have this chance. He usually got left behind on all the adventures."

Lucius laughed a little at that. "Well not he gets to join Harry and a red head, and form the new Golden trio for a week."

It was once Harry, Hermione and Ron. Neville was not female, but he did have a lot in common with Hermione, not just hair color. And there was a Weasley, just Charlie and not Ron. Neville had always been friends with Harry, but other than the ministry in fifth year, he usually got left behind. He had been in the final battle, but because it came to them, in Hogsmeade. Going to New Zealand for two weeks to take some soil samples and such may not seem too exciting, but for Neville it was. Besides the two weeks were not about work. Pomona agreed Neville could use the break, he usually worked even weekends, helping Hagrid too. They thought Charlie and Harry would take him to see some of the country.

Harry and Charlie headed down to the clearing that morning. They were anticipating Neville's reports, praying it was good news. They had spent yesterday on their furthest trip yet, having gone to Auckland for sightseeing.

Harry was shocked when the portkey didn't deliver files, but Neville himself. "Neville?"

Neville smiled and straightened out. "Hey Harry."

Harry took his friend into his arms for a hug. "I didn't know you were coming, this is awesome."

Charlie took his bag from him. "How about we get him up to our hut. I am sure he could likely use a bite to eat and some rest."

Neville agreed. "Luna told me to send you a kiss and her love, I hope you'll forgive me for just her word on that."

Harry laughed and assured his friend he would. "Only if you will do the same for me. How long are you here for?"

Neville explained what they sorted out. "I was only meant to come for a week, but they decided two."

Harry assured Neville they would come up with ways to fill his time. They would show him some of the sites before he left the country. Neville was happy it was a small hike from the clearing to the hut for the long distance portkeys did sap some energy. He smiled at the cute little hut the two were living in. He had seen pictures of their tent from when they had been in Brazil.

Charlie took Neville's bags up to the loft. Charlie offered and was not taking no for an answer, to crash on the couch in the living room for now. The only other indoor room was the workshop, and it would take too much to turn it into a guest room for now.

Harry turned to Neville when his supplies were in the cupboards and Harry was cooking. "Please tell me you have come with good news."

Neville nodded. "The plants not only grew but thrived in our soil, and there was no change to their properties. I see no problem for the serpents."

Charlie was relieved when he looked over the files he went through. "That is a relief, we really need to move these last few pairs."

Neville smiled. "I need to get more specimens from the breeding ground, and anywhere else they live and eat. It'll take about that first week."

Harry was reminded. "There is an egg."

Charlie agreed. "It will likely be close to March before we can leave. For better or worse, it will be safer for us to take the baby then the egg."

They had no idea if the baby would be a dragon or a gecko, but they would not risk it either way. It was too late anyways, if they took it to the UK now even If it was a gecko, they'd not be able to reverse that. Even if the baby was not a dragon, they'd not risk him or her. But being done by March, a few weeks back in March for a wedding and Bill's baby, they'd still have three months for a final assignment.

Neville dug into the food when it was ready. "Luna referred to us as the new version of the golden trio. I'm so happy I could come."

* * *

Molly had been surprised when she received a letter from Ginny telling her about Harry. Molly had been wondering where Harry and her son had gone off to. She was truly worried about Harry, he dumping Ginny and acting like this was totally out of character. She loved Charlie, but had never approved of the choices he made in his life. She worried he was leading Harry astray. She hated lying to her husband, but she knew Arthur would never approve of what she was doing. He seemed to think Harry was just being like most young men, and having some adventure. She had planned to send Ron, but he was in such a mood from Hermione, he wouldn't go. She was the only one who seemed to see their family had fallen apart, and needed to be put back together the sooner the better.

Molly called in a favor she had at the ministry. She may not have been as active in the war as her brothers or sons, but she had been useful. She had a few favors here and there, including in the portkey department. She couldn't have afforded the trip to New Zealand otherwise, but he was able to get her name on a list. It would take her to Queenstown, and then she had to find her way to where they were.

Molly shivered as she took a boat into the area where she was told Harry and Charlie were. "And they call this summer."

A man near her laughed. "It is just the cold wind off the water, it will be warmer on land."

Molly looked at the valley like area they entered and looked about. "I admit it is quite beautiful here."

The man had come to her side and noticed her bag. "You do realize there is no real places to stay here."

Molly shook her head. "Oh I just got in late from my flight, and I didn't want to miss my tour I paid for."

The man thought nothing of it, and their attention was soon drawn to the water. They had seen some seals earlier, but Molly was amazed when they saw some dolphins. She had been told there could be even bigger whales in the area but had yet to see them. Charlie had of course not spoken to her of his time here, so he had not mentioned swimming with dolphins further north.

When they landed Molly looked around and had no idea where to go. It was not like she could ask these muggles where to find them. She finally decided, and when she was somewhere private, sent off a patronus with a locator spell. She could use the locator spell but was growing dark.

She was sitting on a rock watching the dolphins still in the fjord when she heard her son's voice. "I swear we were hearing things."

Harry's voice was with him. "That was your mother's patronus and her voice. How many people would know your mother's is a chicken."

Molly spoke up when she knew they were close enough. "A hen, my brothers always said I was a natural mother hen."

Charlie looked her up and down. "More like a bear. What are you doing here mum?"

Molly dragged both of them into hugs. "I was worried about you, and came to check on my sons."

The two of them were surprised which was to be expected, but she missed the look of anger as well. They had no idea how she had come, but since she didn't seem to be leaving, they led her back towards their home. Neville had arrived that morning, and was waiting back at the cottage for them. Of course Molly had to make her way here from Queenstown, so it was late afternoon, Neville came straight here.

Molly looked around the little cottage. She could see boys had been living here, it needed a good cleaning for certain. She had brought cleaning supplies, and a number of meals for them. She hoped they would come to their senses and come back with her, at least Harry.

Harry was exasperated as she started cleaning. "Molly what are you doing here? This isn't like popping over to Bill's cottage on the coast."

Molly shooed him. "Oh I have a friend in the portkey office, got me a free portkey trip. I hitched a ride on a boat from Queenstown."

Charlie was feeling the same way as Harry. "I think he meant more why are you here than how are you here?"

Molly looked up. "I have been worried. This is so unlike Harry. I am sure you will soon be returning to the UK with me."

Harry shook his head. "I have work here, and we won't be leaving until nearly March. We'll be home then for a few weeks."

Molly went to put the food in the fridge. "I have a week before my portkey back, I am sure I can convince you. Now where is my room."

Harry and Charlie shared a confused and upset look, with Neville included as well. Harry was so excited to see Neville, and happy with the good news he had brought as well. They were going to get all of Neville's work done in the next week or so, and then spend the last few days of his stay showing him some of the sights as well. But now Molly had shown up out of the blue.

Charlie pointed at the door. "Mum this is a two bedroom cottage, we already have one house guest. You showed up without any warning."

Molly wasn't fazed by his attitude at all. "Well if you boys had told me where you were, it would have been easier."

Harry stopped his boyfriend from biting back. "You can have my room. I'll bunk up in Charlie's loft with Neville."

Charlie looked ready to argue but there was nothing to do. They'd have to put up with her for a week before they could send her packing. They were just going to have to make the best of this. They would be busy for the week anyways, with Neville. And Luckily Neville would be there for an extra week, and his entire adventure would not be ruined by her meddling.

Neville smiled when Harry worried he'd mind. "We shared a dorm together for six years till you were prefect. I think we can handle this."

* * *

Molly did not seem fazed the next morning when the boys headed out. Neville was a bit unsure about this, but thankfully they had set up the apparition points, so he wouldn't need to try rock climbing. They were hoping with Raja's help, he would be able to go visit the nesting ground, and perhaps they could find out where they lived when not in nesting season. He also thought they should get their hands on a few of the blue rocks. He wasn't certain it would do anything, but it wouldn't hurt to add some to the enclosure back home either.

Raja worked his magic, and while Neville was not allowed in, Harry was. Neville had Harry take photographs, and get samples of all the plants he learned they ate, or used for nests or anything else. They were told the location of their usual living area, near one of the waterfalls.

Harry handed the different specimens to Neville when he came out. "I have the location of the water falls where they breed."

Neville nodded. "I can look at the photos here, so if I need you to do some more, or ask some questions of the dragons, you can."

Charlie was happy to hear that. "There is enough in the region for them to survive until we can move them back to London."

Neville was hungry. "I wouldn't mind some lunch."

Harry laughed. "It is closer to dinner time."

Charlie shook his head. "Great, I have two with an obsession which overlooks meals and more."

Neville and Harry just laughed at the comment. Harry was nowhere near as bad, but he could understand with Neville. Neville had never had such excitement other than his time in Greece and even that was a lot of book study. Harry knew when he went back he would not have such adventures, but he would still be playing quidditch, and he could see travelling in the off season.

For a moment they thought about running away to Queenstown for dinner. They knew what was waiting for them at their home. They had made it sanctuary since they came here, and now suddenly it felt like a prison cell to them.

Charlie sighed. "There is no avoiding it, that woman is here for another six days."

Harry groaned but mentioned. "You know we could always have Lucius change our portkey to go home early."

Neville pointed out. "You can't leave your work, and you aren't leaving me alone with her either."

Harry knew Neville had a point and laughed. "You know you referred to her as woman."

Charlie was well aware of it. "My mother has always been a meddler, but the woman who hijacked a portkey to follow us here, is not her."

He wondered what his mother had told his dad about where she was going. He knew his dad barely stood up to her, but this was too much. He would never have approved of Molly coming to the other side of the world to follow them. Charlie felt like sending his father a note about it. It wasn't like his dad could come and drag her home though. And as much as his mum meddled, he didn't want to cause problems.

When they got back they could barely recognize their home. It was not only clean, but Charlie was sure his mother packed curtains with her. There was enough food cooked in the house, not the stuff she stocked in the fridge, to feed and army.

Harry looked around. "Molly you didn't have to go to all of this effort for us."

Molly shook her head. "You know I can't sit still and with you boys off on this little project, I needed to do something."

Charlie was not happy with the woman at all. "You could have stayed home and cooked for dad in London. I think you need a job."

Molly turned to her son. "I have a job, taking care of the house and raising my children."

Charlie smirked. "Your children are raised but for Ginny who acts like a toddler still. I am sure Lucius can help arrange for you to…."

Molly sat down but not before plopping plated down in front of them all. "I have come to get Harry to see sense, I am not about to leave."

Harry squeezed Charlie's hand under the table to cut him off from a retort. The two of them could survive having her here for a week. It would be practice for when they came out in the summer time as a couple. Charlie thought that was wrong, back in the UK they could use wards, and keep her out of their hair. And to keep her from blowing up here, once again they were hiding their relationship, even if only a week.

Molly laughed when asked where her husband thought she was. "Oh just off house sitting for your Aunt, she is in Spain for a week after all."


	24. Chapter 24

It had been two days since Molly came, and Harry and Charlie had been working longer days. Neville didn't mind, he was excited by the work, and they somehow convinced him to even go into the caves with them. He agreed taking some of the stones was a good idea. He had promised Luna he would have plenty of stories to tell her. Luna may still be in school, but in summers she travelled with her dad, and always had stories. Like Harry, Neville was one of the few people who really listened to them. Neville didn't believe most any more than Harry, but where Harry did because he knew what it was like to be picked on, Neville was madly in love. Neville was considering proposing that summer. The two would likely basically elope, as other than Harry who they would share as a witness, they just had his Gran and her dad. Harry was family to both, in their hearts he was more than a friend, and the sentiment was returned of course. They were not as close as the twins but still.

Harry kept reminding himself the woman would be gone in a week. Neville would be done his work by then, and they'd have a week to show him the sights. They had told him about some things they had done, and others they were considering. He had a few things he wanted to do with them.

Molly was working on a new afghan for the cottage when they got home on the third day. "Dinner will be ready in a while."

Harry shared a look with the other two. "Molly we were actually planning on going into town for a bite to eat, it's been a while."

Molly put down her knitting. "Oh I can just put the food away, you can take it for lunch tomorrow. I am sure your men would enjoy some."

Charlie motioned to the blanket. "Can I take it you have given up on Harry coming home? You seem to be making this place homier."

Molly turned to look at her son. "No I know how much this little hobby means to you, and I am sure you will remain, when Harry comes home."

Neville pointed out. "You said it yourself, you got a spot on the portkey through a friend."

Molly shook him off, she was sure Harry could have a portkey home any time he wanted. Or Lucius could simply adapt the one Neville had come with, and Harry could come back with him. Molly was looking to find some where to place an international floo call, so she could contact her friend, and have him push back her return trip by a week.

Harry shared a look with Neville, that last week was meant to be for him. He already felt so bad that Molly had infringed on the first week of his trip. They were working anyways, but Neville deserved the next week in peace.

Molly went to get her cloak. "Well I am sure when we are in town for dinner, we can locate a place. Then I can go back tomorrow."

Charlie was not even trying to hide his ire from the woman now. "Harry and I were planning to take Neville for a guy's night on the town."

Molly waved him off. "You boys will have plenty of time for that in London. Besides two of them are taken."

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "Have you arranged a marriage for your son or something? I thought he was too old, if those old laws are around."

Molly continued to button up her cloak. "Of course not dear, I was speaking about Ginny. When you get home, the two of you will make up."

It was Charlie trying to calm his boyfriend down at the moment. He knew Harry cared about the woman, but she was testing his patience. Harry had a hell of a lot of patience, he put up with things few others could, so he knew how bad his mum had got to Harry. Harry had liked being a member of the family, and he could admit it was nice to have them care for him, but this was too much. Molly was not his mother, and though he hoped she would be his mother in law one day, he'd not let her continue to get away with this.

Charlie whispered to Harry that he was ready to send word home to his dad. He hadn't wanted to, but that was when he thought the woman would be gone in a week. Now that she seemed to plan to stay until Neville left, he had come to his end of generosity. Harry more than agreed.

Molly smiled when they got into Queenstown and saw the café she was going with them to. "This is such a quaint little town."

Neville saw the name of the restaurant. "This is the place the two of you had your first…."

Harry cut him off for his friend had almost said the word he couldn't. "Outing too, yes. We had lunch here when we got back from a boat ride."

Molly missed the apologetic look Neville shot them and ordered some food. "I am almost done the blanket, perhaps I'll spend tomorrow here."

Charlie grumbled. "Perhaps we can find you a hotel here to stay in as well."

Molly had heard him, but she chose to ignore her son, and enjoy the meal. Charlie was just upset because he was going to miss the company. She heard the boys say that Charlie would not be able to return with the dragons until the end of the month. She thought perhaps when he was home, he'd come to his senses as well. She'd find him a nice young man, help him settle down too. She was sure Lucius could find someone else to do this little hobby for him. Charlie had said he only planned to work it anyways, until Harry returned to spring training.

Over dinner Molly reminded them about Bill's baby and George's wedding, but Charlie pointed out they'd be back for both. By the time the they returned to the cottage, and Molly retired, even Neville wanted to blow up.

Harry grabbed some paper and wrote two quick notes and called for Dobby. "I need you to take these to Lucius, and to Arthur."

Dobby had been with them the entire time but they used him rarely. "Of course Master Harry sir, right away."

Charlie saw his look and shrugged. "I meant it, if you didn't I would have. He might not be able to come, but dad will get her to come home."

He knew his dad would be pissed, the reason he believed she was house sitting and not in New Zealand. She hadn't spent any of his money to come, but he didn't approve of the way she was meddling either. Neither had wanted to cause marital problems at first, but the woman had meddled for too long, and she didn't seem to be leaving on her own any time soon.

Harry sighed as he snuck a quick kiss with his boyfriend. "This week can't end soon enough for me."

* * *

Arthur was a bit surprised when his wife had disappeared for a week. He had known his aunt was going to Spain, she did most years. But he had never heard of his Aunt having a house sitter before, and definitely not his wife. But he knew Molly was needing a break from this for a while. He planned to take her away on vacation that summer. Money had been tight when they had seven kids, but they'd be empty nesters, and he had a promotion and significant raise since the war. They usually just saved up all the extra money for retirement, but it was time for them to relax. He was worried about Ginny, not as delusional about it as his wife, but all the more reason they needed time away.

He had the kids over for dinner, well they were at his house. The girls had insisted on cooking for him, well with some help from Molly's food. Fleur would have had him over but she was seven months pregnant, and she was not much for cooking right now for a big family.

Percy was a bit surprised when neither of the two younger ones were at the house. "I would have thought Ron would have come for dinner."

Fred agreed. "I know his mood has been bad since the war ended, but he lives here, and free food and all."

Arthur surprised them. "He moved out last week. Dean decided to take a job abroad, and Seamus was desperate to have a roommate."

George smirked. "Poor kid must have really been desperate for someone to help pay the rent. I know they weren't still friends after school."

Bill saw his dad's face go gray for a moment so he changed topics. "So why is mum house sitting any ways?"

Arthur shrugged and admitted he had no idea. His Aunt only had one old cat, and some plants in her gardens. She usually had a neighbor who came and fed the cat every few days, and watered the plants for her, as the cat could be left alone. He assumed perhaps the neighbor was away as well. Or perhaps his Aunt had decided Molly needed a bit of a break, knowing some of the stress going on in the family.

Ron had been invited to dinner, but there was another guest which was the reason he hadn't come. Hermione had been invited to dinner, and she had finally accepted. She had been assured Molly was away for now. She had come to care about the family, Molly was just driving her nuts.

Fred spotted her in the door first and smiled. "Hey Hermione."

Bill saw she was reluctant to come in the door. "The coast is clear, Molly and Ron aren't here. You are welcome with the rest of us you know."

Hermione came into the house and had a pie which she put down on the counter. "I know, and thanks for the invitation."

Arthur motioned her to join the others at the table. "Tonks was welcome to come as well."

Hermione laughed. "She said you were turning into Molly, thinking single people could not cook for themselves. She is out with Moody."

Arthur brought the last of the food over to the table. "Only young men, Molly seems to think all women should be able to cook by eleven."

Hermione and the other girls all groaned when they had heard that. Molly had been on them all about their kitchen skills, or lack thereof. Hermione had no problem with women who chose to be stay at home moms, they worked extremely hard, especially Molly. But Molly seemed to think even though they had jobs, the girls should still do all the cooking and cleaning. She didn't approve of the fact Fleur had put Domenic into wizarding day care, though he wasn't right now as she was on maternity leave again. None of her sons were complaining, they were learning to cook and take care of themselves as well. They didn't share their mother's opinion on the perfect wife for them.

They were digging into the food, when they were all surprised to hear a pop in the room. They turned to see a house elf standing next to the fireplace. It was Dobby, who the twins and Hermione were reminded had gone with Harry and Charlie on their trip.

Fred looked at the little elf. "What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"

Dobby bowed and handed Arthur a letter. "Master Harry be asking me to bring this to Master Arthur, and one for his dad."

Bill was a bit worried when he saw the angry look on his dad's face when he read it. "What's wrong? What could he have said?"

Arthur shook his head and looked at Dobby. "Will you take a letter back for me?"

Dobby nodded. "I be told by master to wait for a letter or a message."

Arthur was boiling over, he didn't answer his kids at first, but summoned some parchment and a quill. He couldn't believe his wife had pulled this, to scrounge a free ride to New Zealand to track down the boys, and try to bring them home. He wasn't surprised she had lied to him, she knew full well he would have told her what he thought of this. He should have known the story about his Aunt seemed off.

He turned to his sons when Dobby was gone, and told them what the letter had said. It seemed Molly had not only gone, but had decided she was going to stay until Harry came to his senses and came back.

Fred ground his teeth. "I know she likes to meddle, but to go to another country and pull this? She does realize they are working doesn't she?"

Arthur sighed. "She seems to think of it more as some hobby. You know she never took Charlie's work in Romania seriously either."

Hermione had to ask what he had written. "Do you think she will come back?"

Arthur sighed. "I told her if she didn't want to find her things out on the front lawn and new wards on the house, she better come home."

They knew the chances he would kick his wife out were almost nonexistent. Arthur loved her, and he was not about to divorce her over this. But Molly would know how upset he was, and he might consider his threat, if she didn't come home. Arthur had no idea why she kept pulling this. Charlie had a good job, and one he seemed to really enjoy, and Harry as well. They cared about Harry and considered him a son, but he wasn't. They had even less right to meddle in his life, than in the lives of their own sons. All she would succeed in doing was drive them both away.

Bill thought out loud. "She keeps pushing, and neither Harry nor Charlie may ever come back, well at least into this house."

* * *

Molly was totally oblivious to what had been going on. She finished the blanket she knit for her son in the morning. The boys had not taken the dinner for lunch so she wouldn't need to cook. She had not found a place to put through a floo call, but she would find one soon enough. She had made it back to the house with just enough time to heat up the food for the boys when they got back from their work.

Harry and Charlie were exhausted and praying that Dobby would come back soon. They needed to get the idea out of the woman's head before she found a way to have her portkey day changed. They could just send her back with Neville, but they didn't want to ruin his trip totally.

Harry was relieved when Dobby appeared as they were sitting down for dinner. "Dobby."

Dobby smiled. "Sorry it took long Master Harry, it be long trip home."

Molly was surprised to see the elf. "I didn't realize you had brought him with you. Why did he go home?"

Charlie ignored his mother and saw the two envelopes. "Are those for us?"

Dobby handed one to Harry. "One for Master Harry from former master, and the other for Mistress Molly from her husband."

Molly had gone ash white. "My husband?"

Dobby handed her the envelope, and disappeared with a pop. Dobby had been freed on purpose by the Malfoys, and he had no problem going to them with a message for Harry. Lucius assured Harry that Molly would be gone as soon as Harry wanted her to be. He had far more contacts in the portkey department, and he'd get her home as soon as Harry could get her to a terminal. He was happy to hear the serpent were going well, and would inform George they would be back in time for a March wedding.

Molly sat looking at the envelope in her hands, and though Harry had opened his, hers remained unopened. She realized her husband knew where she was. There was a good reason she had lied to her husband. She tried not to, but every once in a while it was necessary.

Charlie looked at his mother. "Are you going to open that?"

Molly looked up at her son and Harry. "You were the one who told your dad where I was."

Charlie didn't deny it. "I thought he should know where his wife was, in case you were needed at home for something."

Harry motioned to the envelope. "Dobby rushed back all the way from England, I'd think you'd read it."

Molly turned to the letter. "I guess."

Molly was not surprised to find her husband was furious with her. Arthur was always so good natured, and he very rarely ever spoke up to her. He found it easier just to go along with what she wanted, as did her sons. Molly knew when he actually did speak out, he was really furious. She was a bit surprised when her husband was threatening to kick her out of the house, if she didn't get

Molly looked up at her son. "How could you tell your father where I was? He is threatening to kick me out of the house."

Charlie knew as well as his mother that his dad wouldn't. "You left me no choice. You have made it clear you won't leave on your own accord."

Molly stuttered. "You are my son and I am worried about you and Harry. This little hobby is one thing for you, but Harry has obligations."

Harry cut in. "I have obligations to my JOB, this isn't a hobby Molly. I broke up with your daughter, and have no intention of going back."

Molly turned on him. "You know Arthur and I broke up for a time, it is common. I am sure when you are back you can patch things up."

Charlie was seething, and it took all he had not to tell the woman the truth. "He is never going back to her, she is a slut. Face it mum."

Molly reached out and slapped her son across the face. She couldn't believe he would say something like that about his own sister. Ginny had made mistakes but she was no slut and no son of hers, would use such words about his own sister. This was exactly why she had to convince Harry to come home with her now. She watched Charlie stalk out of the hut in a huff.

Molly turned to Harry. "This is why you have to come home, he is turning you away from your family."

Harry quietly reminded the woman. "I care about the family, and the twins are like brothers, but I'm not your son. I had a mother."

Molly looked like she had been the one to be slapped. "I have treated you like a son, how can you talk to me like this."

Harry sighed. "I do love you Molly, I consider you family like Aunt Annie, but you're not my mother. And you don't get to plan my life."

Molly shook her head. "Harry you know I am not trying to replace Lily. You have your dad, and he doesn't take from James, I love you."

Harry nodded. "My dad is different Molly. I am grateful you love me, and I love you too, but this is my life. I won't let you meddle with it."

Molly shook her head. "I can't believe after all the times we have welcomed you into our home, you are turning on us."

Harry stopped her. "I'm not, they are my family. Lucius will make arrangements, you will go home tomorrow."

Molly simply nodded and headed into his bedroom, and closed the door. Harry went to find Charlie, who took Harry into his arms. He knew how much that had hurt Harry, and held Harry to him. He knew how much Harry hated to hurt anyone, and he did love Molly. The twins were like brothers, and perhaps the others too, but Molly and Arthur were not his parents. He cared deeply about him, and Molly may have been the closest thing to a mum he had, but she wasn't his mum. He may never have known Lily, all he had was the memories of her dying for him, but she was his mum. He knew he had adopted Remus as much as Remus adopted him, and that didn't take away from James, but Molly was different.

Charlie tried to assure him. "Mum will calm down. She knows you love her, and I hope she will see you didn't do that to hurt her."


	25. Chapter 25

Molly had not come out of the room the night before, and they worried about her. Harry didn't regret what he had said, it had to be said. Charlie didn't either, but they were both worried. They both loved the woman, but she couldn't run their lives, even her son's. Harry felt bad about his words, he did love the woman, but while until Andromeda she was the closest thing to a mum in his life, she wasn't. She was more like a beloved Aunt, just not his mum. He knew his mum would have been happy if he had a mum in his life, like James would be happy, but he didn't. Remus had held back, worried about James, and he had been like an Uncle at first. But he got over his worries, and embraced being a dad, and Harry had embraced him. Harry had always known Molly wasn't his mum, he never day dreamed about it, she was the mother of his best friend.

Lucius had made arrangements for Molly to leave in the morning. Charlie had used his two way this time, instead of sending poor Dobby again. If they had just sent word to Lucius they would have used the journal, but sent an actual letter before, because of Arthur.

Molly appeared in the morning from the room and smelled eggs benedict to her surprise. "Harry?"

Charlie looked up from where he was cooking. "Should I be hurt you only think Harry can cook?"

Molly managed a small smile. "I recall the child who burned toast for years. Should I be worried?"

Harry shook his head. "He has been cooking under my supervision. He told me these were your favorite."

Charlie jabbed his boyfriend with a spoon. "I recall making you some good eggs and bacon thank you."

Harry gave him that. "You do know how to cook, some things."

Molly sat down at the table, surprised the boys went to such an effort for her. She knew they still had plans to send her packing that morning. Both of their words were ringing in her head. She was upset with her son, he had no right to call Ginny a slut, but was in pain from Harry. She thought he considered her to be like a mother, and his words had stung deep. She was sure it was Charlie, he had always rebelled against her, but she was losing a fighting battle. She'd wait until Harry came home, and make sure she reversed any damage from Charlie.

Harry and Charlie shared a look when Neville came down. They had agreed to make the day as good as they could for Molly, not get in a fight with her. They had made arrangements for a portkey for later afternoon. Like Neville it was a shame if she saw nothing while here.

Molly accepted the plate of food. "You boys can head to work. I can find my way back to the portkey myself."

Charlie sat down. "No."

Molly sighed. "You are worried I won't leave if not escorted out of the country? I can assure you I'm not staying where I'm not wanted."

Harry stopped Charlie pointing out that wasn't true. "Your portkey doesn't leave until dinner. We have some plans for you today."

Charlie saw his mother's surprise. "We decided it would be a shame if you came all way here and saw nothing but the hut and one café."

Molly had seen some of the photos they had taken, when they were working. "The country does seem beautiful."

They were not about to take her bungee jumping, but she had mentioned she liked the whales when she arrived. Neville quite liked the animals, Luna rubbing off on him a bit. They decided to take the two of them on the boat trip they took before Christmas, they were taking a portkey there, so they didn't have to leave at dawn like before. Then they would take Molly out for dinner, before she left the country. Neville had not heard the plans for the day, but he smiled in agreement. He still had over a week before he left, a few days left of work and then a week of sight –seeing, so he didn't mind sharing. Charlie could admit when they were on the boat later, Molly wouldn't go in the water but she got to see the dolphins up close as well as other whales, he was happy they did this for her. They took a few photos for her and Neville both.

They took her for an early dinner at a Maori style restaurant. It was too early in the day for the kind of show they went to for their first date, but at least gave her a taste of the culture. For all her trouble, she had spent the past week cooking and cleaning for them.

When they took her to the terminal Molly sighed. "Thank you for at least allowing me that."

Charlie kissed her on the cheek. "I love you mum, even if you sometimes make it hard. I'm happy we could share some with you."

Harry agreed. "Please remember we both love you. We don't like you followed us here, but we love you. We don't mean to hurt you."

Molly touched Harry's face for a moment and then withdrew as she went to hold the portkey. "I guess I should stop doing that."

Harry watched as she left. "She hates me."

Charlie held him. "She loves you, she was just stung a bit. When we're home in March she will be back to trying to meddle in your life."

Neville agreed with Charlie. "Charlie's the one she slapped. I think she'd disown him first, she seems to like you better."

It was a joke, and managed to get them to both laugh a bit at that. Charlie lifted Harry's chin up for a long passionate kiss. He loved his mum, he really did, but he was happy she was gone. Not just because of her meddling, and constantly calling his work a hobby, but that was a major part. He hated hiding his relationship with Harry. Neville not only knew, but was all for it, and had no problem seeing them kiss.

Neville was happy when they got back. "Today I know was for her, but I loved it. The dolphins were cool, but I really liked the seals and birds."

* * *

Luna was back at the sanctuary, again on a weekend, but not for Harry this time. He'd not be back until the end of February or so. Neville was coming home after his two weeks in New Zealand. She knew the second week was just an excuse, Pomona and Lucius' work to let him have an adventure. Harry had sent her word, promising he would make sure to make the most of the extra week for Neville. She had heard Molly had shown up, but she had left before the second week, and was happy Neville would have fun.

Neville's head cleared when he landed, and he was happy to see Luna, who threw herself into his arms. He knew she was anxious to hear, but he saw to the research, handing it over to her dad's men, to help establish the whole pen, including the stones he brought.

When done he turned to her for a proper kiss. "I missed you so much."

Luna laughed and shook her head. "I don't believe it for a moment, you had far too much fun."

Neville laughed. "Well once Molly left, and even when she was there, when we were working. We took her out on her last day as well."

Luna linked arms with him and headed for where they could summon the bus. "Your Gran is waiting for us back at school, to have lunch."

Neville was no surprised, the woman would want to hear all about the trip. "I'm glad, I hate making her take the trip, but I'm exhausted."

Luna led him into a seat. "She knew you'd say that. She decided to come herself, then wait until next weekend, as you work this week."

He had tomorrow and Monday off, but then he would return to his usual work, and was happy to. He loved his time in New Zealand, but would be happy to return to his own job. He showed Luna some of the photos, including the ones from when Molly was there. There were also the glow worm caves, and the water falls where the dragons usually lived too. He had got to do a few things, not just the whales, Harry and Charlie had already done, like the steam boat ride across the lake, and tram for a Maori show. He really enjoyed a trip up to one of the glaciers, and to one of the wildlife park as well. Nothing too exciting like bungee jumping, but Neville was grateful, he didn't even get on a broom.

When they got to school they were heading across the grounds when they saw a red head coming their way. Neville had his fill of red heads interfering when he was in a good mood. His time in New Zealand hadn't been ruined all together, but Ginny would ruin a good mood.

Ginny smirked when she saw the two of them. "Haven't seen you in so long, thought you finally got fired for being so pathetic."

Neville smirked, unfortunately his class was one of the few she still took. "We both know you were aware of where I went."

Ginny tried to look innocent. "And why would I know where a porker like you was?"

Neville ground his teeth, forgetting he was a staff member and actually could give detention. "Who else told your mother where we were?"

Ginny shrugged. "She wanted to know where Harry was, she was worried about him. And she knows the two of us belong with one another."

Luna finally spoke up. "And what does your 'boss' think of that Ginny? Do you plan to introduce the two, when Harry gets back here?"

Ginny went red in the face. "Harry would have no problem, he wouldn't believe the lies. Now if you'll excuse me, I have plans."

Neville stopped her. "I remind you I am a member of staff, and you aren't allowed to leave campus."

Ginny pulled away from him. "Ask Luna, that ban was lifted. As long as I attend my little classes that is. Since it is so close to grad."

Luna nodded and practically spat at her former friend. "Go whore with your boss. Better keep him happy, Harry will never come back."

Ginny shook her head. "You are plain jealous, I have two rich hot guys after me. You are stuck with a pathetic porker like Neville."

Neville calmed his girlfriend. "Ten points from Gryffindor, and detention Monday Tuesday night with Filch."

Ginny stalked off, not about to say anything more, now Neville reminded he was a staff member and could do that. Luna calmed her boyfriend, as she wondered how her and Ginny had ever been best friends since they were little. The Ginny she was, was nothing like her former best friend. They soon were smiling again, and sure enough found his Gran in his rooms. She was proud of his place here, but happy for him he got a chance to go to New Zealand, and was happy to hear about his trip. He had brought her and Luna both a gift.

Ginny was not going to meet her boyfriend, but her brother. Ron was living with Seamus, but was hoping for a new place to crash. He had heard about the new townhouse she now owned. It wasn't a manor, but came with an elf, and the ownership papers like her vault were in her name. She would have a nice dowry of a few million at least when she wed Harry. She'd of course lie about how much and where it came from.

Ron stared at the house when he saw it, it was on the residential part of Diagon. "Damn this place is huge, and you're just his assistant?"

Ginny shrugged. "You know how lazy those lords are, can't even write their own letter. The house, my living expenses and wage, to do it."

Ron looked around. "And here I am sharing a one bedroom flat above the book store with Seamus. It's not even as big as the old one."

Ginny showed him in. "Not as big as the Malfoy one of course, but four bedrooms. You can have a room when I move in, till I marry."

Her boss had told her she could have roommates if she chose, just not a boyfriend. He had one rule, and that was they were exclusive. The moment they broke the little agreement, he'd dump her. She'd still have the house and money she had earned, but nothing else. That and she could not cause him any scandal. His wife knew about her, but he was not going to have it all over the papers. She was legally known as his assistant, she did do some of that work as well. Ron would be useful to have around, to help her win Harry back.

Ginny smiled. "Mum is coming over soon. She has some decorating ideas, and we're going to talk about Harry a bit."

* * *

Charlie and Harry were happy to have the house back to themselves. Harry had loved having Neville visit, it was great to see his friend, and show him some of the country. And he was thrilled that they were going to be able to save the dragons, and would be home for March. But Neville was happy to head home for work and Luna, and Harry and Charlie were happy to be back to normal.

Charlie had a very special date planned for Harry on Valentine's day. They didn't always take the weekends off, usually spent them doing some research, and giving their men the time off. But that weekend they had plans to go away for the weekend, Harry didn't know where.

He was surprised though when they weren't leaving right away even though it was almost noon Friday morning. 'What is up?"

Charlie handed him his bag. "We will leave soon, but the men have told me we need to come up to the breeding grounds."

Harry went into a panic. "There is something wrong?"

Charlie shook his head and kissed him. "The egg is hatching."

Harry realized their little dragon was about to be born. "We will know today if it will be a dragon or a gecko."

Charlie nodded. "We couldn't have made it a dragon if we took the egg back sooner to the UK. Either way the little one will come with us."

They still planned to wait another week or so to head home. Just because the egg was hatched, and the new habitat was ready, they'd not rush. The serpents were in no danger here, and it would be better on the baby. Harry had spent the last weeks talking with them, and he was sure he had them convinced to come with them to the UK. Like Aurora and those from Brazil, they were smart enough to know it was to save their life. Little Raja was with them as always. He was likely the happiest Molly was gone, as he had been in hiding the entire time she was there.

When they were up on the edge of the lands, Harry was surprised when he was invited to come watch. The serpents had finally started to talk to him after Neville, and he showed them his plans for the UK, but this was a first.

Harry was amazed when the egg hatched and a little serpent came out. "He is so beautiful."

Raja answered. "It is a girl, but yes she is, and a dragon not a gecko."

Harry looked and noticed she had no back legs, what set them aside from a gecko. He called to Charlie. "She's a dragon."

He was surprised when one of the serpents, the mother, said he could name her. "A name for the new home you say you take us to."

Harry thought back to the UK and though he had never named a dragon, chose one. "I'll call her Snowden."

Harry rejoined Charlie, happy the little baby was a dragon, and he knew the serpents would come. It seemed the birth of a dragon, had convinced them. It had been so long since their babies had been dragons and not geckos, and the last six pairs thought the move would mean nothing, it wouldn't save them anyways if their young were all geckos already. But this was a sign of hope, and Neville thought once back in magic rich soil, they'd start having not only dragons, but more eggs as well.

Charlie thought it was the perfect start to Valentine's day, and handed Harry a portkey when safe. Harry thought maybe they were going to Auckland or something, he had no idea what Charlie had come up with. Well Lucius had struck again, plans, and he paid for it as well.

Harry was amazed when he found himself on a beautiful beach. "Where are we?"

Charlie kissed him tenderly. "Waiheke island, off the coast of Auckland. I know it isn't too exotic but I thought…."

Harry kissed him tenderly. "This is perfect."

Charlie led him towards the inn where they were staying. "Lucius tried to send us to Fiji or something, but I didn't think so."

Harry shook his head. "Let my step Uncle pay for our honeymoon or something, this is perfect."

They both blushed deeply when he said that, as they had not even said love yet. Charlie could admit Lucius again butted in and paid, but at least this was something he could have afforded. He kept trying to tell Lucius he didn't have to pay for everything. Lucius said it wasn't for his nephew, this time it was Charlie. He gave his employees bonuses for good work, and he should consider the weekend as a bonus. Charlie knew enough not to argue by now with the man. Lucius reminded him Charlie and Harry would soon be making him big money with the resort. Lucius was one of the old bloods who never even touched anything but interest on his vaults, he lived lavishly but he also invested and had businesses. Harry's money was invested, and he could live as a prince on interest too. But he planned to live off work money, not his inheritance.

They were checked into a double sweet, and took a walk down along one of the beaches there. It may not have been as tropical as Fiji but beautiful. Charlie had a few plans for the weekend, but today was quiet. They eventually took a tour of a winery before dinner.

Harry was surprised when they didn't stay for dinner, but instead were given a picnic basket. "What is this?"

Charlie kissed him. "My big plans are for tomorrow, but today is actually Valentine's day, and I wanted a private dinner."

Harry wondered what Charlie had up his sleeve for tomorrow but he agreed on the picnic. "I like the sounds of that."

They went back down to the beach and Charlie laid out a picnic. As they were eating Charlie said. "You said honeymoon earlier."

Harry blushed. "I did. I didn't mean married soon, I don't want to rush this and….."

Charlie cut him off with a long kiss. "I don't want to rush this either, but I see getting married one day, I love you."

Harry was surprised by the words, but he was so happy to hear them. They had been together since November only, but it wasn't too quick. He knew they would have a lot to face, they'd still be hiding in March when home, but they would face it. He didn't see marriage by the end of the year, but he hoped to one day soon. The words were much better than any gift, though they both had a gift for one another.

Harry saw Charlie looked nervous as he had yet to respond, and kissed him. "I love you too."

**AN: Please don't make me repeat again, they will not come out till summer time, even when they go back in a week or two, this will not change no matter how many times people ask. **

**As for the tip there are no snakes in NZ, I know, thought it a bit odd. But there are gekkos, and these dragons have been mistaken as gekkos by the muggles. The jeweled gekko mentioned, that they were mistaken for, the valley they are in is known for them.**


	26. Chapter 26

Charlie and Harry's weekend on the island had been amazing. The trip was beautiful, Charlie had arranged for them to go on a hot air balloon ride on Saturday, and had each had a gift for each other. But the best gift, and moment, had been when they declared their love for the first time. That and the birth of Snowden, which had nothing to do with their romance, but brought so much hope and cheer. Harry and Charlie had both loved their time in New Zealand, they thought they'd have to return one day, but were glad as well. They hoped to settle the serpents into their new home soon, and hopefully next spring, Snowden would not be the only baby. Neville believed they would, and had spoken to a friend of Xeno's who was a magic zoologist like Luna wanted to be one day, who agreed.

They were set to leave, heading home the first day of March, for two weeks.. Fleur was due any day now, and George's wedding in a week. They had wanted to be home for a bachelor party for him. They were among the few who knew the date, the couple were practically eloping.

Harry looked around their little cottage on their last full day. "It will be strange to leave this place behind."

Charlie kissed him tenderly. "We said the same about Brazil, and it is even truer now. I think we will definitely have to come back."

Harry returned the kiss. "This is where we truly fell in love. I think this place is going to forever hold memories for us, till old and gray."

Charlie led him towards the door. "Well we have one more day to make memories, and I plan to make the most of it while here."

Harry more than agreed with him on that. "All packed and ready to go in the morning anyways. Though I am not sure why we leave at dawn."

Charlie shrugged, Lucius had set the time on it, he wasn't sure. The portkey didn't take very long to take them to London, and it would be the evening before, when they arrived. Charlie and Harry would both be staying at Grimmauld, even with Tonks and Hermione there. Tonks had once again reminded Harry that it was his house. Both she and Hermione were on the second floor, leaving the top floor for Harry, Charlie and likely his dad who would come to visit. Remus and Severus were of course busy with their wedding plans, well trying to keep Narcissa in check, as she was trying to take over. Even with her son's to plan, it was crazy.

The last two weeks they had little work to do, just waiting for Snowden to be older. They had revisited some of their favorite spots, and tried knew things like black water rafting as well. They would definitely have many memories of their time here in New Zealand.

Harry smiled when they arrived at the café they had their first date at. "I will miss this place."

Charlie smiled. "I have ordered a picnic basket for tomorrow, we will pick up before we leave. A bit to take home with us."

Harry smiled as he had some of their eggs. "I'm happy we came back here, wipe away the last memories of the place."

Charlie knew Harry was referring to bringing Molly here. "I was thinking the same thing. But I don't want to think about her today."

Harry more than agreed. "Tomorrow will be soon enough to worry about her. So what do you have planned for us today."

Charlie smiled. "You will have to wait and see."

The first time they had taken the steamship, and had done it a second time and gone horseback riding, but not today. They took a portkey instead to one of the spots they had yet to go. They went to Rotuara, on the North island, a volcanic spot. They spent the morning on an ATV tour up the side of the dormant volcano, where they got to enjoy a picnic lunch before heading back down again.

The last of the afternoon was spent relaxing in the thermal springs. Harry never took either of them for spa people, but he enjoyed it for certain. He was not surprised but happy when they returned to Queenstown. Like breakfast, they relived their first date dinner wise.

Harry still found the Maori dancing amazing, the show changed a little. "Seems a fitting send off before we head home."

Charlie held him close. "Perhaps if we have children one day, we may have to give them a Kiwi name."

Harry kissed him. "I hope it is when and not if, because I definitely want kids, and with you."

Charlie laughed and nodded. "Well your family does have a tradition for nature names, might not be hard to incorporate New Zealand."

Harry agreed. "Opposite of Snowden, naming her for her new home."

Raja was of course back at the hut, and would return to the sanctuary when they got back to the UK. Harry was not certain if he would accompany them on their next assignment, or not. They would have nearly three months to go on one more trip, and Lucius had told them he already had it planned, well Xeno did. Lucius was good at making the travel plans, and team arrangements, Xeno at finding possible dragons.

Before they took the tram back down Charlie took him to a lookout point, and with a privacy spell took out wine. "I thought fitting."

Harry accepted a glad of good New Zealand wine. "A toast to the end of our second adventure, and another one to come."

Charlie added. "And a hope the next two weeks go well and Mum doesn't drive us nuts."

Harry sipped the wine. "Hopefully with the birth of her new grandson, and the wedding, she may be distracted."

Charlie reminded him his mum didn't know about the wedding, she wouldn't know until right before it. Harry thought George was taking a risk, the woman didn't like to be left out of things. Harry could admit he was a bit reluctant to return, not just he loved this place, but Molly. They may not come out, but he remembered the pain in her face, when she left. He hoped she would forgive him, though Charlie thought she was the one who needed to apologize to Harry not the other way around. Harry was too nice for his own good.

Back home they curled up in front of the fire and again Harry fell asleep like that. Charlie sighed. "It's only two weeks, won't kill us."

* * *

Though they still didn't know why they were leaving in the morning, they were up the next morning. They had the hut and all of their things ready to go, and before breakfast, headed up to the breeding grounds. Harry was for a moment worried the serpents may have changed their minds about coming. His fears were unfounded, as the six pairs, and Snowden, were soon in their crates for transport.

They said goodbye to their men, and then Harry headed back to the hut. Charlie went to Queenstown for a quick stop, for the basket he promised Harry, and he picked up a surprise for his boyfriend. Harry had French toast waiting when he got back, the last of their groceries.

Harry turned to Charlie when all was cleaned and they were set to go. "Promise we will come back one day?"

Charlie kissed him. "I thought I was going to be the kept man? You'll have to bring me."

Harry elbowed him in the ribs. "Only if you plan to be the carrier, I remind you. But I think I could handle that."

Charlie shrugged. "Could always convince your Uncle Luc, we are having problems, and need to rekindle our romance. He'll send us."

Harry had to laugh at that. "You know having Lucius Malfoy as an honorary step Uncle or whatever he is, has to have some perks to it."

Lucius' wife was Harry's adoptive cousin of sorts, though she looked at him more as a nephew. Harry had only been legally adopted, as in father and son, once and that was by his dad. But Sirius had adopted him as heir, making him a legal member of his family, to allow him to be Lord Black. Then there was the whole Lucius and Severus being all but brothers, and Severus about to marry his dad. As long as Narcissa didn't get as bad as Molly, he could deal with it. At the least, Narcissa actually seemed to care what they wanted.

Charlie had sent their stuff ahead, and taking Harry into his arms, activated their personal portkey. It was about 9pm when they arrived. They had got used to this, arriving the day before they left, when they got back.

Xeno was there waiting for them. "Welcome back boys."

Harry turned to look at him, a bit surprised for once he was the only one there. "Not that I don't understand, but usually someone is here."

Xeno laughed as he followed Harry to the habitat. "The twins planned to come, but Fleur went into labor. They are at the hospital."

Charlie smiled when he heard his new nephew was on his way. "I guess we're lucky we left as early in the day, we may not miss it."

Xeno told them. "Your dad is going to meet you at the hospital. He had a staff meeting after dinner, so he thought it would be easier."

It wasn't a weekend, so he wasn't surprised his dad or Luna weren't there like before, it was a Monday. Harry was happy to see the habitat, it looked like both the breeding grounds, and normal nesting area, they saw in New Zealand. There was even a waterfall for them, and some cliffs had grown out of the ground. Like with Raja and his kind, Harry found the serpents were more than satisfied with the grounds there. It was easier to adapt, other than the concern about the plants, which Neville had covered. They were herbivores unlike Raja's kind, so they hadn't needed to consider meat sources to feed the serpents. Raja Harry settled back in as well, and spent a bit of time visiting with Isis and the others.

Harry and Charlie were quick to head out, but Xeno assured them he understood. Harry and Charlie had wondered if they would miss the birth, for the past few days, but it seemed Lucius had even better timing than thought.

Fred spotted them first when they got to the hospital. "You guys are just in time, the baby just arrived."

Harry accepted a hug from Fred. "We were wondering why Lucius set it to leave so early, it seems he may have been psychic."

Remus was already there and laughed when he heard that. "Don't allow the man to hear you say that, Sev would compare him to Trewlaney."

Charlie looked at the others and back. "Fleur and our nephew are doing okay?"

Molly had come over with Domenic in her arms. "Bill came out to tell us a few moments ago. It will be a while till we go in."

Harry was relieved he could admit, when the woman hugged him. He had been worried when she left so upset. Charlie and Neville had both reminded him how much she loved him. It was her son she had slapped, and she had just been hurt at the time. It had likely not helped, when she got home, as Arthur was in a bad mood. They had heard he actually threatened to move out at one point, unable to understand how she could pull this, and the lies about where she was either. But nearly thirty years of marriage, seven kids, and love had won out.

Molly hugged Charlie as well, though his was a bit cooler. She was still upset with him, she had corrupted Harry in her mind still. She hoped in the two weeks before they planned to leave again, she could convince Harry to stay.

Charlie noted his sister was not there. "I'd have thought she could make it to the hospital."

Ron snorted. "Not that Bill has been all that welcoming to her, but she started her new job already. She is at work tonight."

Fred whispered to Harry. "He has become her biggest supporter, worse than Mum. Probably because he will be living with her now."

Before they could respond a nurse appeared in the doorway. "You guys can come in now."

Bill and Fleur were in bed, and Bill was holding his newest son. "Come see him."

Molly put Domenic into Fleur's arms. Fleur showed her two year old, his new little brother. "What do you think?"

Domenic kissed the baby on the head. "He's cute."

Molly happily accepted her newest little grandson into her arms. He was definitely a true little Weasley, red hair and freckles, but in features he took after Fleur totally. Domenic was the same, except he had Bill's nose, and his hair was a strawberry blond. Molly hoped for a granddaughter, she had to wait six boys before she had a girl, so she could be patient. The twins would be married soon, Fred that fall, and she was sure Harry would want kids soon after he and Ginny married. Charlie saw his mother's look, and worried. He turned to his new nephew and godson, he and Harry shared the honors, and asked his name. Fleur thought asking the two was perfect, as she was sure they were a couple, more than ever.

Fleur did the honors with their second son. "Well since our first is Domenic William, this is Louis Gabriel."

* * *

Harry and his dad had spent some time at the hospital, but Harry and Charlie had headed home to Grimmauld. Harry promised to come visit his dad at school the next day. Though they had left just after breakfast, the timing seemed perfect, as portkeys could take a toll physically. They were ready for bed already when they got to the home. They found neither Tonks nor Hermione home, or at least awake, so headed to bed. Harry was in the master suite of course, and Charlie returned to Regulus' old room, Sirius' was Remus' room whenever there.

In the morning they found they were not the only ones home still. Harry was busy cooking in the kitchen, he had been told by Kreacher the other two were home, when Charlie had come down. Harry knew he could have allowed Kreacher or Dobby to cook for him, but chose not to.

Charlie saw all of the food. "Either the portkey has increased your appetite, or you know the others are home."

Harry nodded. "Kreacher had told me neither of them had left for work this morning yet, well school for Hermione."

Charlie came over and kissed him lightly. "Are you worried about seeing Hermione? I know you let her move in, but still."

Harry sighed. "I still have issues to work out with her, but I hope that we can, and soon. It would be nice to have my best friend back."

Charlie knew how much it meant to Harry. "I just hope for your sake, she takes it well, when she finds out about the two of us."

Harry motioned him towards the table. "If we plan to keep it until summer time, you may want to sit, before the others come down."

A voice came from the door. "And what might you be trying to hide?"

They both turned, worried it was Hermione, but found Tonks in the door. Tonks was of course aware they were together, she learned at Christmas time, when her and Harry discussed men. She thought Charlie was perfect for her little cousin, and both her mum and Aunt agreed. She didn't think they should have to hide, but understood they wanted to keep the peace, only being home for two weeks before leaving again. She shot them an amused smile, reminding them she knew, but Hermione didn't of course. She too could only wonder how Hermione would take it.

Hermione made an appearance moments later, when Harry was putting the last of the food on the table. Hermione looked a lot happier than last time Harry had seen her. He knew that wasn't hard to do, considering she had just called off her engagement with Ron, last time.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Welcome back."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "You seem happier than last time. How is it going?"

Hermione sunk down at the table. "School is amazing, and being a clerk at the firm. They are already talking about a job for me in a year."

Charlie pressed the issue Harry really wanted to know about. "And my family?"

Hermione sighed. "The twins and your dad have been great. I have avoided Ron as best as possible. He doesn't seem to realize it's over."

Tonks agreed. "For the second time he escaped being arrested, and kicked out of auror training, for trying to come into the house."

Ron seemed to think he was a catch, and that Hermione would come to her senses in his words, and come back. Hermione had told him he was a fool, and she was never coming back, but he proved her fool comment true. Tonks had told him one more time, and she'd not only have him arrested which would end his auror dreams, but make sure he got hit with the book. Thankfully he was still in the academy, and Tonks didn't work with it, so for at least a year she didn't have to put up with him.

Hermione blushed a bit, when Tonks had mentioned that Hermione had a new friend. Well a somewhat new friend, someone she had known for a time, but had come back into her life recently. Harry turned to her with a bit of surprise.

Hermione reluctantly admitted. "Viktor moved to London. He took me out for dinner when I got back from Ireland, we're just friends."

Charlie smiled and shrugged. "From what I know about the kid, he is a good guy, and definitely better than my brother."

Harry agreed. "No matter what has happened, you know I want you happy. And from your blushing, I have a feeling he makes you happy."

Hermione agreed. "He has yet to convince me to go on a date, but I admit it might not take long. He isn't the caveman a lot of people thought."

Tonks agreed with her. "He brings her flowers all the time, we could open a florist, and cooks for us both. Alastor could learn from him."

Harry could tell the second part was said in good humor. "I'd not mind saying hi to Viktor while I'm back."

Hermione followed him towards the door. "He'd like that. But I was hoping we could also have a chance to talk."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "I'd like that too, I promise. But I promised my dad I'd come up to school today."

His dad only had morning classes that day, and one after lunch. He could have gone later, but Harry was going to stop in Hogsmeade, and visit the shop as well. He had promised George some help with last minute plans. They were planning a small wedding, in the gardens of Angelina's family home. Harry had taken a page from Lucius' book, and was with the help of his elves, commandeering part of the wedding.

Hermione watched him go and turned back to Charlie. "I don't know what you have done, but he has changed, but in a good way."

**Author note: I always thought it odd the Weasleys had so many granddaughters, when Ginny was the first girl in 100 years. Domenic is the masculine of Dominique, Bill's second daughter in the books. Louis is what their only son's name was, Gabriel the masculine of Gabriele for Fleur's little sister.**


	27. Chapter 27

Harry headed for town and not school, since his dad would not be expecting him until the afternoon. He was spending the night at school, to have some time with his dad, and even Severus. Both men had made it clear they wanted Harry to have an active role in the wedding. Severus reminded Harry, when he seconded it, that he had asked Harry to be part of the proposal. They had got along well since the war, growing closer for Remus' sake, besides Harry was Remus' son. Harry was to walk his dad down the aisle, as well as serve as his best man. Tonks would also be there, representing Sirius as well as her own bond with Remus, and the Malfoy men for Severus. Remus had the distinction of being a few months younger than Severus, which in an all-male wedding, meant he got presented. Harry knew that meant he'd also be, Charlie was years older.

He found the shop a bit quiet, but mid-week that was really no surprise. Even seniors, who could leave evenings and weekends, were in class right now, and it wasn't like London. George ran the mail order still, since business was slower here, than it was for Fred in London.

George smiled when his brother came into the shop. "Oy Harry, how was the trip?"

Harry laughed. "I was under the impression I saw you last night, though maybe all you red heads look the same."

Angelina had come out. "I wouldn't let a certain red head hear you say that. He may worry he'll catch you snogging one of his brothers."

George snorted. "Yeah we leave that to him thanks, not really my taste."

Harry put his hands on his hips. "What you don't think I'm a catch? I think I'm a bit hurt."

George laughed and shook his head. "If I was into guys, I assure you I'd give my brother competition, but sorry just not the right parts."

Angelina shook her head when the two were laughing. "I hope not."

George reminded Harry, though he had seen him the night before, they hadn't had a chance to talk. He and Charlie had arrived just in time to be let into the room, and then Harry had been busy with his dad after that. It had been a long trip, and George had not been hurt Harry had no time for him; he had been busy with his family anyways. He wanted to hear the details, including about when his mother came.

Harry went to their home with them; they had bought one in town with the reward money from the war, and told them. He hated talking about when Molly had come; he wished he could forget about those moments, the sooner the better.

George sighed and shook his head. "Dad was furious when she came home. And she was no happier; she said Charlie had corrupted you."

Harry looked a bit pale when he heard that. "I know your brother is worried she'll not forgive him, she slapped him, the day before she left."

George ground his teeth when he heard that. "The woman always claims to be so loving and the perfect mother. And she pulls this."

Harry was worried. "If she is so upset about the job, she'll never speak to him again, when she finds out about us."

George knew why Harry was worried. "Charlie won't choose her over you. He cares about you, loves you I think, he'll not give you up."

Harry smiled a little. "We said I love you on Valentine's Day. I just hate coming between him and his family."

They were reminded until his dad; Harry never really had a family. He had Sirius, and the Weasleys always welcomed him, but Sirius was rarely there and the Weasleys were not his own. Harry knew more than most people, how precious family was, and the pain of losing them. He would never want to put Charlie through it, to ask him to choose, even if he knew Charlie would choose him.

George and Angie just reminded him he wasn't the one asking. Molly was, or would be the one, making him choose. And Charlie had plenty of family, the twins at the top of the list, that would support him. Bill would, and Percy seemed to be, even Arthur had promised to.

George cut through his dark thoughts. "So you and my brother finally said the L word finally?"

Harry was happy for the change of topics and nodded. "He took me for a romantic weekend and we said it."

Angelina smirked when she heard about the weekend details. "I think I am marrying the wrong brother. I thought the twins were the surprises."

Harry shrugged. "If you want a prank or joke, I guess. But just like me not having the right parts for George, same goes for you for Charlie."

Angelina looked at her fiancé and back. "Never know they may be bi. Maybe we can swap them, not married yet, not too late."

George didn't like the talk even if he could tell they were joking. "Hey no talk of swapping husbands, a week before our wedding thanks."

Angelina turned and kissed her fiancé's hurt pout, assuring him she'd never think about it. She was not aware yet, but she was about to find out her fiancé did have a romantic streak, with the help of his brother. Harry being out of the country made it a bit harder, and Angelina wanted to marry in her family gardens, but they made it work out. George had a feeling Fred and Alicia would have their wedding taken over totally. Narcissa was rubbing off on her nephew, he was not as bad her for his dad or Draco, but he might become it.

Angie finally noticed his stomach growl as they were talking. "We better feed you, before we send you up to the school to see your dad."

* * *

The brothers were taking George out on the town for his last night as a bachelor. Bill originally had not planned to come, because of Louis. Fleur insisted he could go; it was his brother's bachelor party, and special. Harry was a bit surprised, but Viktor would even be attending. It turns out he and Oliver had become friends of sorts, talking since Harry and Oliver ran into him, in the winter time. George joked they might hook up, but Oliver reminded them he was in love with Katie, and Harry knew about Viktor and Hermione.

The afternoon of the bachelor party Harry and Hermione finally were going to talk. Harry had been in and out of the house for the past few days, and they hadn't had a chance to talk. He had meant his words, he wanted to speak to her, he missed her.

Hermione smiled when she came home and smelled food. "I'd have thought you'd be getting ready for tonight."

Harry turned to her. "I'm not meeting the others until later, and I thought you'd likely be hungry after classes and work."

Hermione slipped her bag off and sent it with a spell to her room. "Viktor mentioned that. I didn't realize you knew he was back, before."

Harry knew she was referring to before she told him the other morning. "I ran into him with Oliver, the night…..New Year's eve."

Hermione of course knew why he had changed the ending of the sentence. "He told me, how he knew about my wedding."

Harry wondered if she would be upset. "Charlie and I didn't really think about talking in front of him. I apologize if…."

Hermione cut him off this time, and assured him she was happy he had. She would have likely run into Viktor eventually, but the flowers and dinner invite when she got home from Ireland, had been just what she needed. She needed to be reminded Ron was not the end, there were plenty of other men out there, better men for her. Ron had been her first love, but since their break up, she realized how much happier she was single. She realized now she would have been plain miserable if she had married him, in the long run, Ginny did her a favor.

Harry noticed, though she no longer wore her ring, she did wear one piece from her wedding. She was wearing the jade pendant he had sent for her, to wear on her wedding day, but he noticed it was now two loops instead of a triple.

Hermione saw his eyes. "I thought of it, when I read your note, not as a symbol of lovers but friends. Once the golden trio."

Harry smiled. "I was told that was another meaning. I wasn't sure you'd keep it."

Hermione reached out tentatively and squeezed his hand. "I hope at least it is true for the two of us still."

Harry returned the squeeze. "I hope so too. I have missed by best friend, my sister."

Hermione nodded. "I have missed my brother too. I was such a fool, and a bitch."

Harry tried to stop her. "A fool, but don't be calling my best friend a bitch."

Hermione cut him off. "You're too nice for your own good, I was a bitch, we both know it."

She wished she could say it was all Ron, that she had watched what he had done, and just not stopped it. She could admit though she had been no innocent, she had not just not stepped in, but she had been an active part of it as well. She had pressured him about the house, and about Ginny, and she had been a royal bitch to him. She was not about to be let off the hook by him, just because of her break up with Ron, she deserved it.

Harry knew she was right, Charlie and the twins told him he was too kind, but he missed her so much. There was always this part of him who was scared he'd push her away again. But he knew if they were ever to be real friends again, they needed to truly clear the air once and for all.

Hermione tried. "I know we should have asked about the house, and most of my anger was over Ginny, and I let the rest get away on me."

Harry sighed. "If you had just asked, the house was yours. As for Ginny, I don't love her, I could never love her. Don't I deserve to be happy?"

Hermione nodded. "More than any of us. I admit I was a fool, I allowed Ron to convince me you were in love, you just had cold feet in this."

Harry shook his head. "I wanted love, what my parents had, to be normal. I thought I wanted her, but I realize I knew it was what was expected."

Hermione shook her head. "I want you happy, whoever it is with. Even if I didn't know what a slut Ginny turned out to be, I'd say it."

Harry could hear the honesty in her voice when she said that. "I hope you mean that."

Hermione had a feeling there was perhaps someone else on his mind. "I promise whatever girl you introduce me to, I'll try to accept."

Harry smirked. "Try?"

Hermione laughed. "You don't expect me not to grill them, make sure they are good enough for you? Not only brothers get to do that."

Harry's smirk softened when he heard that. "I'd like that."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "We have been best friends since eleven, before any red heads, and after. Find her, or him, and I'll be there."

Harry noticed she added the him this time, and wondered if she had guessed. He had hinted a bit he was interested in someone. He had been away with Charlie, and unless it was some Kiwi, there were few options. Perhaps she assumed he had a crush before he had left. He truly believed her, and her intention to be accepting, but still worried a bit. He knew Charlie would test her word a bit.

Viktor arrived just as they were finishing eating. He could see their moods were good, not tense at least, and happy things went well. He knew how much it meant to Hermione to make things right with Harry. Harry was a good guy, and meant a lot to Hermione.

Hermione smiled when she noticed him and shooed Harry to the door. "I'll do dishes. Keep him out of trouble."

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "Have you decided to let the caveman as you called him take you on a date? Or just don't want to let others have him?"

Hermione heard the humor in his voice. "I have agreed to be his date to your brother's wedding tomorrow."

Viktor confirmed it, as he and Harry left. Harry was a bit surprised, considering it was a Weasley wedding, and Ron would be there. Viktor had been unsure, he and Hermione had not wanted to cause a stir, but George had insisted. It was not really a date, they had not been on a date yet, and they were not about to flaunt anything. They were really going as friends, but Viktor hoped it would convince Hermione for a real date.

Harry assured Viktor. "I think you're good for her, much better then Ron. If you hurt her, I'll hunt you down, but I'm happy for you."

* * *

Angelina did not come from an overly wealthy family, they didn't have a manor, but they did live in the country. They only had an acre or two, but surrounded by the country side, and the woods to one side. Angelina was an only child as were her parents, and they had only invited George's immediate family, and friends, so there would be only about 40 guests. Fearing his mother, George had not even told his mother yet, he had just invited his parents and family to the house for lunch. They were told Angelina's mother wanted to have them to talk wedding plans.

The terraced part of the English garden was perfect for the ceremony. They borrowed some chairs from the school, and the old birch arch in the garden had been decorated with thousands of daisies of all colors, thanks to Harry, Angie's favorite. The garden was unnaturally blooming, a lot of flowers that wouldn't bloom so early, magic helped. Harry even arranged butterflies, in the arch and clumps at the end of rows, and in the garden. They would be released when they couple were announced husband and wife, Harry thought better than rice or petals.

Harry smiled when he watched George so nervous as he and Fred helped him get ready. "Cold feet?"

George shook his head. "More worried about when mum arrives, then about the wedding."

Fred smirked at his twin. "I might not be telling your fiancé you were thinking about mum and not her on your wedding day."

George laughed. "No, I just have no doubts how much I love her and want to spend my life with her. Mum is likely to kill me."

Harry tended to agree. "You didn't tell her the day, or allow her any say in the wedding. You're almost as bad as eloping."

Fred clapped Harry on the back. "Hey remember you may marry into this crazy family. You will have to put up with her as well."

Harry shook his head. "We're abducting the two of you and my dad, and eloping. Decided long ago. Between your mum and Narcissa."

Laughter followed the comment. The twins assumed that Harry and Charlie would have the worst, between the two women, then any of them. Well that was if Molly ever accepted the two of them together, and there were definite doubts about that. The twins truly hoped for Harry's sake, by the time they were ready to marry, Molly would be more accepting of the relationship.

Fred and Harry were standing up for George, and Katie and Alicia for Angelina. Fred knew his own wedding that fall; it wouldn't just be the mums, but Harry who had a part. Harry at least listened to what they wanted, just increased it a little, and didn't drive them nuts.

Molly had arrived when they had come out back. "What is this? This looks like a wedding."

George shrugged. "Surprise?"

Arthur looked at his son. "You're getting married today? But you didn't tell us, or any of the others in the family."

Fred came to his brother's defense. "They wanted a small wedding done their way, and without all the cousins. This seemed easiest."

Bill had arrived and smiled. "Thinking about the zoo at our wedding, I'd have to agree."

Molly had a pained look. "You said you would marry this summer, and you didn't allow me to help at all."

George reminded his mother of all the weddings that summer. "Angie and I just wanted a small intimate ceremony. You're here."

Arthur led his wife to their chairs, before she could argue, as she looked set to. He was heard to remind his wife she would have other ceremonies to help plan. His brothers had all come, and Ginny made an entrance, and at least this time she wasn't falling down drunk. Ron looked in a foul mood, but that was nothing new these days. Harry and Fred just got George's mind back on the ceremony. He noticed, as Alicia was coming down the aisle, Hermione and Viktor slipped into some seats in the back.

Harry watched his brother, and was so happy, he had never seen George this happy before. He shared a smile with Charlie, and knew they were both thinking and hoping the same thing, that this would be them one day soon.

Harry claimed his brother for a hug once the papers were signed and the butterflies released. "I'm so happy for the two of you."

Angelina who looked beautiful in an Austen inspired gown and flowers, hugged him. "Thanks for the help, and being here."

Molly came over with her husband when Angie was with her parents. "Congratulations, though I still wish you'd let me help."

Ginny sneered. "Told you, Harry rubbing off on them. We should be lucky we were invited at all."

George turned to her. "You're right, you should be. After how you humiliated Hermione, I considered leaving you off the guest list."

Molly turned to her son. "She is your sister George, and your family has every right to be at the wedding. It is our family."

George turned to look at her. "It is mine and Angie's wedding. I won't let anyone ruin her day. You let this drop, or you can leave."

With that George went to join his wife and her parents. They were taking off for a honeymoon, they thought to France, but Harry had commandeered it, for two weeks. They'd actually be in Italy, Harry considered New Zealand, but Alicia had told him Angie had always wanted to see Rome. It was his wedding gift to the couple, since he couldn't help much with the wedding. It wasn't much of a cost, Lucius had a manor in Rome, and he was allowing them to use it, but he also arranged a hotel for a weekend in Venice, and one in Capri.

The reception was out in a nearby paddock, one of the only ones they owned, but had no animals. There was a tent, and a scattering of tables done in spring colors, with centerpieces of more daisies. Other than some fireworks, it was simple and country like they wanted. Even the food felt more like a sit down farm dinner, then a wedding.

Hermione looked a bit nervous when she came into the reception. "I'm not sure about being here."

George had heard when he came over. "You know Angie and I both want you here. You are not to be fun off by any of our family."

Viktor noticed Ron and Ginny were nowhere to be seen. "I'd not have thought they'd leave."

Alicia motioned to the fact her own fiancé was nowhere to be seen. "They had a little bit of help leaving. He caught Ginny drinking already."

Fred had appeared and nodded. "One sibling's wedding for those two to ruin was enough. Even if it worked out for the best in the end."

Hermione agreed. "I should thank your sister, I may have made the biggest mistake of my life."

They could see Molly was upset, not just about the wedding, but about Ginny and Ron now too. But the wedding was for George and Angie, and no one was about to allow their big day to be ruined, by anyone. Molly seemed to realize, if she made a scene, she would be escorted out as well. That or for once, her husband was able to keep her in check, either way it worked. Harry watched Hermione and Viktor share a dance, and knew Viktor would have his way, and there would be another date. He wished he could dance with Charlie, but he'd not cause a scene. The twins may support him, and it would be Molly kicked out not him, but he'd not do it to George.

Fred clapped him on the back, knowing his mind. "You know there will be plenty of happy red heads at yours, when the day comes."


	28. Chapter 28

Harry had try outs for the United, a formality he was assured, the day before they left. They were going to miss some of the excitement of travel, but he and Charlie promised they would continue to travel, after. Harry was happy to return to quidditch, and Charlie would not only run the zoo, but was going to return for training too. He was a medic, for both humans and animals, but like humans there was a difference for animals too from a vet healer. He specialized in dragons for animals, and only basic work, and he planned on enroll and finish his full vet training. Lucius assured them they'd never have to pay, if they wanted to make it a working vacation, he always hoped to expand the zoo. Even before Harry began teaching he'd have chunks of time off, even playing for the National team. Charlie was happy to run the zoo, and return to school, and Harry for quidditch, but there was still a slight sense of bittersweet. They'd make the very best of their last trip of the year that's for certain.

Harry was happy his boyfriend was coming to try outs with him. It was just a formality, he had been assured he made the team, long ago. The coach had seen him in school, and in the world cup the past summer, already. He was told they'd be crazy not to choose him.

Charlie and Fred came with him, the day before they were leaving on their trip. Harry smiled. "You didn't have to come."

Charlie kissed him softly on the lips. "I wanted to be here to cheer you on, but if I make you too nervous…."

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm happy, I just thought you may have other plans since we leave tomorrow."

Fred cut in. "What about me over here, no thanks for me coming, or worry I may have been busy? Thanks."

Harry turned to look at his brother. "I'm happy you're here too, you're just not leaving the continent tomorrow for two months."

Charlie reminded his boyfriend the preparations were all done. "Besides we have plans for you tonight, and I will see them then."

Harry groaned. "You didn't allow that woman to throw me a party did you? Charlie, you swore you'd not tell her."

Kissing him once more, Charlie shooed Harry off to try out, assuring him he hadn't. Narcissa was busy enough planning two weddings, but somehow they had little doubt she'd find time, if she knew. Charlie had spent the morning with his friends, and his family would be at the party later on, so he wasn't giving up anything to be here. Besides, he wanted to be here, to cheer his boyfriend on, who he was so proud of.

Harry took to the air, there were a few others trying out, he had known that. It was still a formality, there was no way anyone would out fly him, and that was quickly proven true. He could have had a private try out, but like the nationals, he hadn't wanted any special treatment.

The coach clapped him on the shoulder. "We will expect to see you on the field this fall."

Oliver pulled him into a hug. "I'm so glad you're playing, even if it is only for three years."

Katie hugged him too. "Are we going to lose you though to babies sooner? You and the red head in the stands are getting so close."

Harry blushed deeply to his roots. "I think we'd wait until I started teaching at the school before we did."

Charlie had come up behind him. "Before we did what?"

Harry turned to him with a mischievous look. "Worked on getting you pregnant. I will be too tired on the road, to think of it."

Charlie gulped when he heard that. "Me pregnant?"

Katie shook her head. "I don't know, I think you'd be quite cute with the bump."

Harry shook his head. "This is the second time I have made the joke, and I get the same lovely reaction out of him."

Laughter followed the comment, and Charlie's color returned. He agreed with Harry, even if they married before Harry was a teacher, they'd wait. Harry could have a sub from teaching much easier, likely Filius who was just taking over for Binns, then playing quidditch. Besides he only had three years, and he'd want to make the most of that time. He could have played longer, but he had made the choice, he wanted to teach.

Harry was in a happy mood when they left, he was reminded today was a formality, but he had still been on edge. He wanted to celebrate, but was still worried what was waiting, not sure he believed Charlie about Narcissa or not.

He was surprised when they arrived at the coast until he recognized something. "This is a Malfoy house. You…"

Charlie tried to calm him, "Yes this is, your home on the coast is….."

Harry cut him off, he knew his house was closed up, his dad or Fred may marry at it. "You swore she was not part, that this was fun."

Draco had come up behind him. "Are you accusing my mother of throwing boring parties?"

Harry looked at him. "I am sure they are good for weddings and such. But if it was a wedding theme, I was hoping more bachelor party."

Lucius had come up behind his son, and assured Harry it was, his wife had no part in it. He had lent the boys the house, and his wife was so busy with wedding plans, she had no idea. They had Harry and Charlie's going away dinner again already. Harry found only Alicia, Bill and Fleur, Hermione and Viktor, Neville and Luna who came from school, and his dad and Severus there. Oliver and Katie had come of course as well.

Viktor laughed when he heard Harry made the team. "Hey I could use a nice scoop for my job. What about an interview?"

Harry smirked. "You keep my sister over there happy, and I may consider it."

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you, I'll come to your first game if I can get tickets."

Remus hugged his son. "I believe a certain family member bought a whole box at the stadium. I doubt it will be an issue."

Lucius shrugged. "It is good investment, it is the National team's stadium as well."

The party was not just for him, it was the proper send off the boys wanted, not the formal dinner from the night before. It was just a big clam bake, still needing warming spells in March, and just some fun. Charlie was happy Bill and Fleur had come, and he was reminded they had hinted that they knew of him and Harry, as did Arthur. The party was laid back, relaxing and the perfect send off.

Bill told his brother before they left. "Dad is coming tomorrow, and I think Percy, they want to send you off."

* * *

This time Harry and Charlie had no idea where they were going. Lucius knew the timing was tight, as Harry had to be back in two months, and had done a lot of the leg work himself or through men. He would be happy to keep them travelling, send them off on an exciting trip every year, as it would not just be for pleasure. He was happy Charlie would run the zoo, but he and Xeno would hope to continue to expand the zoo, and the trips would allow for it. Harry and Charlie had found it was easy to combine work and pleasure, and more than agreed. The league played mid-September through start of March, with six weeks spring training. Mid April to mid-September they were off. Oliver was on the National, other players found other ways to fill their time, some played in other leagues in pre-season training.

Harry and Charlie said goodbye to Hermione and Tonks at the house. Harry was happy he had made peace with Hermione, not all better, but were working on it. He thought of his relationship, and her promise of support, and hoped she meant it.

Charlie smiled as they headed for the preserve. "Other than one small bump at the wedding, a quiet trip back."

Harry smiled and nodded. "No other run ins with your sister and brother. But when we come back…."

Charlie shushed him with a kiss. "We can worry about that in two months. I for one want to focus on this trip, and us."

Fred had appeared and cleared his throat. "Dad and Percy are about to appear, with Remus."

Harry turned to the enclosure. "I will go and get Raja. I promised the little guy he'd not be left behind on one last adventure."

Charlie smiled. "He has a few years before any are old enough, he may come with us later."

Harry knew that, and he was reminded he was not leaving the zoo behind. He'd come visit Charlie, and his serpents, all of the time. Snowden was thriving in her new enclosure, and the specialist Xeno brought in, confirmed it. They were already showing signs from exposure to more magic, which was good news for babies. He was the one who inspired Charlie, to return to complete his animal healer training in full, so he could do such work himself. He was like Severus with humans, he was trained for more triage emergency issues.

Raja was excited to come one last time, and Harry stayed for a bit talking to the others. Charlie turned his attention to his brother, and both their dads, and Severus who had come as well. It was a weekend, so there was no issue of work.

Charlie looked at his dad. "Bill said you guys would be coming, I'm happy you did."

Percy smiled and shrugged. "You know we have no issues, even if the twins are perhaps right."

Arthur saw his son's look. "I gave you my blessing before. You'll have a lot to face with your mother, but you have my support."

Charlie hugged them both, not confirming his relationship in words, but it wasn't needed. "That means a lot to me."

Harry had put Raja in his case and come back. He hugged his dad. "I will miss you."

Remus smirked. "You'll be having too much fun on your last adventure. And too happy to be away from the madness that is your Aunt."

Severus shook his head. "Perhaps I should look up into signing on for this mission."

Lucius reminded his brother, he was a married man, and his wife would kill him if he sent Severus away. Severus was kidding, he loved his work at the school well the potions and his house, teaching sometimes not so much. But sometimes he and Remus seriously considered eloping, with all the craziness, just taking Harry and Draco. Their hope Draco's wedding would deflect most of Narcissa's attention, didn't pan out so well. They'd elope, but they knew the woman would never speak to them again, and for Severus and Lucius it would be hard.

Harry reminded his dad he was the one who was marrying into it. Remus corrected his son, his fiancé was only an honorary brother, Harry was the nephew. He was the legal adopted second cousin more like it, but Harry couldn't blame it all on his dad.

Harry conceded the point. "Just don't go eloping while I'm gone. You know I want to be there."

Severus answered for his fiancé. "You know we'd never think of being married without you, no matter how insane the plans get."

Remus smiled and looked at Charlie and back. "Hopefully it's yours down the line. Just come back in one piece, I need my best man."

Arthur smiled when Harry turned to him. "I promise no visits of the red headed variety. We look forward to hearing when you get back."

Harry hugged them both. "I promise I'll come with Charlie."

The portkey was ready to go, Raja and their supplies had taken off already. They had no idea where they were going, but they were ready for almost anything, and excited for it. They had to keep reminding themselves they'd do a job every year, to travel this was only the end of the yearlong travelling abroad. The others watched as the boys took off, happy they were enjoying life.

Fred turned to Lucius when they were gone. "So where are you sending the two of them anyways? They never said.."

* * *

Of course the others were not the only ones asking, they had not been told, as Harry and Charlie had no idea. Lucius could have told them, even with the leg work done, but he chose to make it a surprise. Like with Brazil, they would not head direct to the sight, but a stop along the way. He made the excuse so they could read the file, but it was to give them a day, to do some sightseeing. They had done a lot in New Zealand, but not as much in Brazil, but here they would. They shouldn't need the full two months, Lucius encouraged them to stay though, to see more.

Charlie as always had to reach out and steady Harry when they arrived. Harry was getting good at local ones, but the long international ones were hard, even on Charlie too. They had been told this one was set to be local too, and tomorrow would take them to their new camp.

Harry looked around the strange city, not in a terminal like last time. "Okay, where are we?"

Charlie looked around for some clues. "No idea, Look in the bag."

Harry found a note in the top of the bag. "All it says is we are standing in front of our hotel."

Charlie looked at the tall hotel behind him. "I guess there is only one way to find out."

They didn't have long to wait as the muggle front desk man said. "Welcome to the Palacio Hotel in Tenerife."

Harry and Charlie accepted a brochure, under the guise of travel ideas, even though meant to be for a day. They learned they were in the Canary Islands, which belonged to Spain, and were off the North west coast of Africa. They had both heard of the islands, Harry knew many richer British muggles went to them, on vacation. He had heard his Uncle often complain he wanted to go one day.

They were led up to the top floor where they found a beautiful suite waiting for them. They were there for one night, and work, but somehow were not surprised he had put them up here in such a beautiful place.

Harry noticed there was only one bedroom. "Oh."

Charlie pointed at the couch. "I will sleep on the couch. You can have the bedroom."

Harry shook his head and kissed him. "I think the bed is large enough for the both of us."

Charlie was a bit surprised by that. "It is. But are you sure?"

Harry led him into the room to put the bag down. "I'm not ready for….. But I am ready to share a bed with you."

Charlie pulled Harry into his arms, for a long passionate kiss, before he said. "I agree, on both."

They decided to call up some room service for brunch, and read what Lucius sent, before they went and had some fun. They found they had a nice balcony, with a view of the city, and were soon enjoying a late breakfast out there. By the looks of the assignment, another team almost could have been sent, as it would not require much of Harry's skill. But Harry and Charlie were glad they had been sent, and if this trip didn't have as much work, well the county was definitely a beautiful place to be.

These ones were a bit larger, to say the least, they were the size of Iguanas or a bit larger. They also happened to be quite aquatic though, which meant finding them, even though when they knew where they usually were, was a bit more difficult.

Charlie looked up when he finished reading they'd be spending a lot of time snorkeling and such. "It sounds like we'll be snorkeling a lot."

Harry nodded. "But it is so beautiful out I still vote for some water."

Charlie smiled when he saw the brochure Harry had in hand. "Siam water park? I have heard of muggle water parks, never been."

Harry nodded. "Either have I, sounds like it could be some fun though, and the day is good for it."

Charlie agreed. "We will have plenty of time to enjoy the nature of the islands. I think it sounds like a plan."

The two of them headed out for the Siam water park. They had been doing mainly nature bound things, other than the odd experience, during their travels. But Harry could admit there were things about the muggle world which he thought about, and this was one. The two of them headed out for the Thai inspired water park, and felt like big kids, but had such an amazing time. An afternoon there was perfect.

They did head for a beautiful park full of parrots and other wild life, on their way for dinner after. They chose a beautiful little café near the park for dinner, exhausted and starving but in a good way. They definitely ate their fill, and had some ice cream on the way back to the hotel.

Charlie back at the hotel once again asked about the bed. "Are you certain?"

Harry pulled his boyfriend towards the bed. "Yes, I'm sure."

Charlie pulled him down into bed with him, both in boxers and kissed him. "Should we wonder about our housing?"

Harry laughed as he snuggled into his boyfriend's arms. "We haven't worried about that since Brazil."

Narcissa had been so sure they were interested, she had seen what neither of them had, back then. They were worried she'd send an on bed tent, but Lucius of course had made sure she would not interfere. They had never officially told her, but they knew she knew they were together now. They would officially come out to the rest of the world when they got back in two months.

Charlie held Harry later as he slept. "Maybe we should just run away now. We will never have peace like this back in the UK, with mum."

**An: so one last adventure, before they return to the UK for good. The sequel is coming, when Ginny will be ousted for what she is, and Molly learns of Harry and Charlie. The real fireworks will begin.**


	29. Chapter 29

**An: The answer to the continuously asked question, and answered in numerous author notes, is the sequel. The sequel. Ginny the slut, Harry/Charlie, the answer is the sequel. **

Chapter 29

Charlie and Harry had a wonderful time in Tenerife, but were anxious to start work again. They were reminded they'd have more down time than ever while here, they could likely have gone home in a month instead of two. They loved the travel, but the work as well, and were happy to set off on one last adventure that year. They would keep Lucius to his promise, to send them once a year on a mission, to add to the zoo. They thought even when they married one day, as they hoped they would; it would help with the romance.

They set off for a remote part of the Canary Islands, where they were to set up camp for the next two months. They were located on an island without permanent settlement, but there were some docks in the area, for boats to come in.

One of the team was waiting for them. "Welcome, I am the team captain, Ian."

Charlie shook his hand. "Charlie and this is Harry. We understand you have lined up a boat for us."

The man led them down a path. "I have, and a base camp has been established. Unfortunately there is no housing on the island to provide."

Harry pointed at the bag. "We have come well equipped; we just need a place to pitch it."

Ian turned to him with a smile. "We were warned, and there is a spot left for it. The views at least will be good from where you are."

Charlie tried to look serious. "I hope it isn't up too high. Harry here has a huge fear of heights, why he was happy for an ocean assignment."

Ian looked worried. "I am sure we can find another area, you'll just have to apparate…."

Harry cut him off. "Charlie is attempting to be funny. I play quidditch, and I am told I can be slightly reckless on the broom."

Charlie smirked at that. "Only slightly?"

Harry had a hurt pout, but Charlie kissed him, and they all laughed. Charlie admitted he was the same back in his days, even if nowhere near Harry's level. Harry may have been compared to him, but Harry in his first year, compared to Charlie in his final years. Charlie had only played seeker one less year than him, he had been reserve in his first year. Like Katie, there were a number who made reserve first year, just not the starting team. Harry had been the first in a hundred years, and no one had come close since.

They were led to a small secluded beach, where there was a small dock, with a twenty foot dive boat docked. There was a base camp of tents set up near the beach, but no room. They were motioned to follow through the trees, up a path to a rocky outlet, twenty feet above base camp.

Harry got to the top and he saw where there was a nice flat area for the tent. "Wow, you weren't kidding about the view up here."

Ian had brought men up to help with the tent. "There was not enough room down on the beach for you and the work area, with the trees."

Charlie shook his head. "It isn't much of a hike up here, and we can apparate. It is better to have the work area closer to the boat."

One of the men reached for the bag with the tent. "Let us get you guys set up, and then we can show you around and feed you."

Ian shook his head when they were anxious to get started. "The waters are choppy today, where we are going. A tempest is about to set in."

It turned out the weather might stay like it for a few days. They could have headed to do more sightseeing, but for now would remain close. There was still a lot of research for them to go through, both Lucius sent, and what these men had. If the storm did not pass in a day or two, they may consider going and doing more sight-seeing, but for now would remain put.

They found it looked to be the same tent as Brazil, when it was standing. They were not disappointed, the tent had been quite comfortable, and it brought back memories for them of Brazil. When they went inside they found it was not, or at least it had a face lift.

Harry found a note from Lucius. "It seems Narcissa is convinced even tents need face lifts once in a while."

Charlie shook his head. "I know she considered sending the personal family tent last time, so I guess this was her compromise."

Ian laughed when he looked inside. "This place is nicer than some houses I have been in. I guess I shouldn't feel bad for you guys out here."

The set-up of the tent was the same as before, but the furniture changed. There was a new sectional sofa and armchairs around the fire, done in leather, and they were amazed to find a small television. Another note told them the television had a spell which acted like a muggle satellite dish, and the new desk under one window, had a computer with magic internet. Though in the islands, and not the continent, Narcissa had chosen to go with an African feel in colors, prints and pictures, in the sitting room and two bedrooms.

Harry thought back to the hotel, and the two of them sharing a bed there, the night before. He remembered he and Charlie were worried, in Brazil, about there being only one bedroom. From the look on Charlie's face, he was thinking the same thing.

Charlie kissed Harry. "It's up to you, if we share a room, or have our own. I promise as platonic as the hotel, until ready for more."

Harry drew Charlie towards the room which had been his first. "I happen to think this room has a view too good to keep to myself."

Charlie laughed and actually turned the bed with his wand, so it faced the window. "Now I have two amazing views to wake up to."

Harry pulled him down onto the bed for a long drawn out kiss. "At least one of which I hope you plan to see for the rest of your life."

Charlie ran his hand down Harry's face. "There is nothing my love, which could convince me to give it up. "

Harry laughed, and reminded him he would be travelling with his team, they'd not always be together. Charlie conceded the point, and altered his phrase, to being apart too long. Harry would never be gone for more than a few days, which they could more than live with.

When they were unpacked Harry pointed outside. "I think we should go have our promised tour, and a meal. The guys will be looking for us."

* * *

Hermione was happy she had made peace with Harry. She had felt so horrible how she treated him, with Ron, and about Ginny. She should have wanted him happy, and the job made him happy, and Ginny never did. She had a feeling he was interested in someone, but not sure who. She thought perhaps he took the job, for some distance from Ginny, and be able to move on when he got back. She wondered who she was, or perhaps who he was, she conceded maybe she hadn't looked that way. He had stood by her through Ron, and they had been best friends since they were eleven, and she wanted him happy. She'd accept whoever it was, she swore, no matter whom. He was willing to see her with Ron, if he made her happy, and now with Viktor, she owed him that much and more.

Viktor had finally convinced her to go on a real date. They had been spending plenty of time together, and gone to movies or dinner, as friends. She pointed out she only broke off her engagement at Christmas, but Viktor promised as slow as she needed to go.

Tonks ushered Viktor in when he came to pick Hermione up Saturday morning. "A bit early. I thought you convinced her for a real date?"

Viktor smiled and nodded. "I did, but our plans are better for daylight."

Hermione had come down the stairs looking quite lovely. "You never did tell me what plans you made."

Viktor produced a bouquet of her favorite carnations. "Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, would it?"

Hermione smiled as she accepted the flowers and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, they're beautiful. You remembered."

Viktor laughed as Tonks took them to put in water. "That they are your favorite, or that Crookshanks eats roses? Both."

Tonks shooed them out the door, promising to put the flowers in water. Her own boyfriend had been known to bring her flowers as of late. Alastor loved her, she had no doubt, but he was not the most romantic man ever. But he seemed to not want to be totally out shone by Viktor. Moody seemed the only one not anxious for the summer, and the weddings, for Draco and Remus. Both couples were anxious to marry, but also being driven nuts by plans, except Pansy who was as bad as her mother. Alastor was worried, when the wedding talk died about those two couples, attention would come back to him and Tonks. Andromeda had been helping her sister where she could, a healer and not much for party plans, but had. After this summer, the only wedding was Fred, who neither were involved with. Attention would be on Tonks and Harry.

Viktor knew Hermione was still unsure about this. They had gone out a lot, though never as a date, and there was a difference. He thought a day time date might be a good start, he wanted there to be a second and so on. Ron was a fool, to throw her away, he definitely wasn't.

Hermione was amazed when they wound up in one of the lovely little shopping areas in muggle London. "You're taking me shopping?"

Viktor laughed. "Should I be worried you switched bodies with Pansy or something?"

Hermione shrugged. "I am a girl and we all love to shop to some extent, but no."

Viktor shook his head. "Somehow the only store I see you spending any time in, is a book store."

Hermione conceded the point though she did like clothes shopping too, just not as a hobby as some. "Well you are the one who led us."

Viktor took her to what she realized was a nice little bistro. "We have something to pick up."

Viktor had heard of this place, and had ordered a picnic basket for them, which was waiting. He made good money for the magazine, but chose to live in the muggle area, making his money go even further. He had a large trust fund, he was an only child and his parents rich, but like Harry he'd not live off of it. He rented a flat in muggle London, good conversion rate, and hoped to buy a place when he wed. He knew Hermione had money, from both the war and her parent's wedding gift, for a house. Her parents had told her to keep the money, after the failed wedding. Viktor would not be a kept man, and if he ever convinced Hermione to go that far, he'd pay his share.

They headed into one of the parks in the city. It was quite a warm spring day, though not a lot of muggle picnics just yet, but they were happy. It was early so they took a walk, before lunch in a gazebo down by the water. The food was good, as were the handmade chocolates as well.

Hermione smirked a little when Viktor told her they were hand made. "You should have got the basket before me, if you want me to believe it."

Viktor shook his head. "The bistro makes them. I'll admit I can make a good cake, but handmade chocolates are not on my list."

Hermione and Tonks had both been treated to some of his cooking. "I wouldn't be opposed to you cooking for me again."

Viktor fed her another chocolate. "I think you'll have to join me in the kitchen next time. This only make canned soup, I need to fix."

Hermione shrugged. "Both my mother and….tried to teach me to no avail. Perhaps you'll have better luck than they did."

Viktor knew Hermione's dad had done as much cooking, both her parents were dentists and shared such chores. "It should be fun to try."

Hermione had to laugh, after lunch, when Viktor revealed he had bread for the ducks. After feeding the ducks, something she remembered as a child, they even took to the water on one of the little row boats. Unfortunately the rain hit as soon as they hit dry land, and their picnic date was cut short. They didn't want it to end, and Viktor offered to do a cooking lesson that afternoon, and maybe for Tonks and Moody to join.

They were in Diagon, to pick up some groceries, when their good mood was about to end. Even the rain hadn't dampened it, just changed plans. Hermione had been thinking how much she had laughed that day, and smiled, and how right this felt.

Ron was coming out of the residential area and smirked when he bumped into them. "I see the caveman is still lurking after you."

Hermione put a calming hand on Viktor and turned to Ron. "No I dumped the cave man's sorry ass to the curb at Christmas, thanks."

Ron's smirk turned into a sneer. "You know you only dumped me because you couldn't stand competition. Needed a brainless oaf."

Hermione laughed. "Then I would have married you. I have more competition from Crooks. Seamus given you the boot yet?"

Ron scoffed. "Still live with him? As if. Ginny got a great new pad for her work, and been letting me share the digs, just up the road."

Hermione turned to go with Viktor. "Must have wards, not to hear her and her boss as they 'work' in the bedroom next to yours."

Ron shouted something at her, but she ignored it, and went on with Viktor. Ginny was a slut, and Hermione had her suspicions, far more. Charlie admitted he had found Ginny in Hermione's bed, and her partner was a married man. The job, all this money, and house were too convenient. She turned her attention back to the date, and back home, she had her first cooking lesson. When Tonks and Moody joined them for dinner, she had not screwed up anything too bad, and it was all edible. The other two handled the cleanup for them.

Hermione kissed Viktor tenderly when he asked if they'd do it again. "I'd like nothing more."

* * *

The camp was a few work tents below, snorkel gear, and a massive aquarium to house them when they caught the serpents. There was a cook tent as well. The men were locals, European ex pats for the most part, who would head home at night. They would dine together for lunch, and sometimes other meals, depending on how the work went.

They were introduced to the entire crew, including the crew of the boat, well mainly the captain and an assistant. The captain was female, she looked about the same age as Charlie, a beauty with dark hair and eyes. Her name was Aubrey.

Aubrey came over to Harry when he was looking at the boat. "Have you ever been snorkeling before?"

Harry looked up and shook his head. "No. Until this year I have never been out of the UK, and not much for snorkeling there."

She laughed. "Was born in Wales, know that all too well. I spent years living in Australia, and became certified, and bought the boat."

Harry sat down on the edge of the boat. "We were in New Zealand for a couple of months. Rock climbing though, and other adventures."

She sat down next to him, much closer than he realized really. "Well snorkeling isn't hard to pick up. Now diving would have been."

Harry had heard that. "They aren't deep enough, we will have to dive though?"

She shook her head, and explained from what she knew, they remained on the surface a lot. They just hunted and such in water, they lived on land, and it was likely where they would have to trap them. But no one had been able to find breeding ground yet, even if they were as big as iguanas or larger in fact, and needed to be followed. Harry knew the chances were he could not talk to them, they were bigger and the bigger the less intelligence it seemed, but they were not that big. Besides the talking would only come in handy on land, not in water, he was reminded.

The woman remained close, and she brushed against him a few times as she spoke. The team was aware of Harry's skills, and like Charlie, thought they were an asset. Aubrey was not actually on the team, she didn't do this kind of work usually, but she had the best boat for it.

Ian noticed Charlie was looking daggers over their way. "Am I missing something?"

Charlie tried to remain calm. "Nothing."

Ian noticed where he was looking. "Aubrey tends to be a bit of a flirt. I have worked with her before, on salvages though."

Charlie knew Ian and his men had done ship wreck salvages for Lucius. "Does she have to sit so close to him?"

Ian laughed. "I didn't realize the two of you were a couple or just jealous?"

Charlie ground his teeth. "I am not jealous. I just don't like half clothed women hanging all over my boyfriend."

Ian laughed and shook his head. "Aubrey is a good kid, if she knows the two of you are dating, she will back off."

As Ian walked off, to see if the food was ready, Charlie headed onto the boat. He didn't know what possessed him, but after telling the other two they should head in for food, he pulled Harry into his arms for a kiss. He could feel his boyfriend's surprise, but Harry returned the kiss as well. When they pulled apart, Aubrey simply smiled and shrugged, before heading to land. She needed to eat, and get the boat back, before the storm.

Charlie noticed her and Ian in talk, while they were eating some of the soup and bread that had been prepared. He could see from the looks his way every so often, they were talking about him. He hated he had been jealous, this was not like Ginny, but it had still made his blood boil.

Before she left Aubrey came over to him. "Sorry to flirt with your guy. I didn't know you two were an item."

Charlie shook his head. "No damage done."

Aubrey looked towards Harry and back. "He's pretty cute, I'd be jealous too. But he was totally oblivious to my flirting the entire time."

Charlie laughed finally with that. "You don't have to tell me that."

Harry had come over. "What are the two of you talking about?"

Aubrey turned to him. "Oh just where we will have our first snorkel, when this storm passes and we can head out."

From the look on Harry, he didn't believe it, but he allowed it to pass. Harry and Charlie were left alone, and soon had to apparate, as the rain began. They had a feeling if the storm was as bad as it might be, even with the reading they had, they'd be glad for the television. As they curled up in front of the fire, as became tradition, Charlie shook all thoughts of Aubrey away. Unlike Ginny, Aubrey knew when to back off, and had been having fun nothing else. Besides he knew his boyfriend was never one to look at another.

Charlie kissed him when Harry asked about the talk with Aubrey, again. "Oh just a bit of friendly joking, nothing else."


	30. Chapter 30

Harry was totally unaware, of the flirting of Aubrey, that first night. It likely had to do with who he was, and his past. He was famous, but not one of those celebrities women threw themselves at, wanted to be with. Or men for that matter. He was one who had killers after him, that whoever he was with would be at peril from them, or be widowed soon. He was no longer the chosen one; he knew he could die tomorrow, but just like any person. But still the concept someone would find him cute, would flirt with him, was a foreign concept. Ginny and now Charlie had been the only ones who had ever shown an interest, and Ginny's puppy loved turned obsession didn't count.

It was three days before the storm showed any signs of breaking. The third day Harry and Charlie had headed back to Tenerife where they had gone out for a bight to eat, and even enjoyed one of the casinos. Neither had played before, but Harry actually doubled his money.

The next morning they woke up to clear skies. Charlie kissed Harry tenderly on the lips. "It seems your luck held out."

Harry returned the kiss. "I don't know, I could have done with another day snuggling with you."

Charlie laughed and shook his head. "We both know you are anxious to get out there into those waters."

Harry agreed and looked to Raja who was on the table. "I have a feeling he might feel a bit left out on this project."

Charlie shook his head. "He will go on the boat with us, and when we find the breeding area, the boat will come."

Harry smiled and spoke to Raja and told him the plan. "Not too much excitement."

Raja came and settled on Harry's shoulder. "I have never been on a boat before."

The little dragon was just happy to come along. He had been promised every year, when Harry and Charlie did work for Lucius, he could come. Well until one of the babies was old enough, and he mated, then he would have reason not to. Harry knew he would forever visit the zoo, and not only because his boyfriend ran it, but it would be part. He had come to love Raja and his group, he didn't have the same bond with the jeweled ones from New Zealand, other than naming Snowden. He knew he would always take an interest in their lives, and off spring.

They had a quick breakfast, quicker than thought, as they found Dobby had cooked for them. They had not used Dobby much on any of their trips, but the little elf always helped, where ever he could. Another reason they hadn't needed Molly's help when they were in New Zealand.

Down at camp they found the others just arriving and soon were pouring over a map. Harry looked. "So where do we start?"

Ian pointed at a bay that didn't seem too far from where they were. "There."

Aubrey nodded. "The last sighting of them seems to have been in the areas. Muggles, but still the best we have to go by."

Harry was handed a wet suit which he started to put on. "Glad the weather finally has in and we can get started."

Ian turned to look at him. "Would ask if you had someone to rush back to, but I guess the answer is obvious enough."

Charlie saved his blushing boyfriend. "We will be staying on the full two months either way, but the tent's walls were closing in on us."

The others were all in full agreement, and as they headed for the boat, were ready to start. Neither Harry nor Charlie had snorkeled, but were reminded unlike diving, there was nothing to learn. They were both good in the water, aided even more by spells, and the water was calm. The trip didn't take long, and unlike with the dolphins when in New Zealand, Harry had no doubts about the water here.

They spent the morning in the water, with no luck, before they went onto the boat for some lunch. They were going to move to a new spot after lunch, when Harry thought he heard something, and surprised everyone when he jumped off.

Aubrey looked at Charlie as she stopped the boat and the others went to join. "Something we said?"

Charlie shrugged and put on his mask. "My boyfriend has a tendency to act before he thinks or tells anyone."

Harry had surfaced and looked at them. "Thanks for that. But I need some help, and a knife or something."

Charlie looked confused. "Why do you need a knife? I am starting to worry."

Aubrey jumped in and motioned to a knife she had in her belt. "Ready, what is going on?"

Harry motioned them to follow. "I can't get them to talk, I don't know if they can understand, its more jumbled thoughts then any."

Charlie was reminded they were not sure Harry could talk to these ones, as they were known to be bigger. He was worried they may be dangerous, Lucius hadn't thought they were, but he could be wrong. There was also concern for other creatures down there. Harry shook his head, and assured Charlie none, there was just some entrance they were going through in an underwater cave Problem was there was a lot of sea weed around the area, and they may need it.

Aubrey went down, but unfortunately from what she could see, they would need to dive. She used muggle equipment often enough, but spells could be used, which would make it so the others didn't need to know how to dive.

Aubrey was worried. "The bubble head takes up too much room, and with the magic down there, it could burst. It is why I use tanks."

Harry smiled when he thought of something. "Gillyweed."

Charlie explained about the plant. "Harry has some firsthand knowledge with it."

Aubrey turned to him. "I heard rumors of it, but never used it. So I guess you do have some diving experience after all."

Harry had never thought about it like that. "I guess I do. Can we get some?"

Aubrey was not even sure it existed, and she believed Harry, but had no idea where. Charlie shared a look with Harry, who knew they were both thinking the same thing. There was one place Harry knew where to get it, the same place he got it last time, though he hadn't known at the time. And he could even use the same messenger to get it for him this time.

He looked at Dobby when on the boat and explained what he needed. "And this time ask him, don't steal it from his store rooms."

* * *

Severus and Remus had found new reasons to remain at school. They couldn't wait to get married, but if not for one of their best men being in another country, they'd have eloped. Draco didn't have the same option, Pansy wanted the big wedding, and he was happy to give it to her. The men on the other hand were wanting small and intimate, neither agreed with Narcissa, but she didn't care. Severus kept reminding himself if they eloped, Narcissa would never speak to them again, and it would make it hard on him with the Malfoy men.

Severus was in his classroom on Wednesday afternoon teaching his seventh year potions class. He had a surprise seventh year in the room, though she was by no means a part of his class. It had been decided her detentions would be in her free periods too, to keep her out of trouble.

He turned to look at her. "How is that essay coming along Miss Weasley?"

Ginny looked up from the paper. "Why the hell am I being forced to do a charms paper in your classroom?"

Severus sneered. "Because Professor Flitwick convinced me this close to graduation, it was better use of your time then cleaning cauldrons."

Ginny looked like she was going to laugh at that. "And since when do you take orders from a midget?"

Severus sneered. "For that, you will be staying after dinner to clean cauldrons. Now get back to work on your paper."

Ginny grumbled under her breath. "We'll see about that."

Severus of course had always been accused of bat hearing for a good reason. "You will have dinner down here, to make sure you come."

The other kids were all whispering, and a few of the Ravenclaws looked ready to hex her. He saw from the look on Luna, she was one of them. He had always thought Luna out there, the staff shared an opinion with most kids, but she was brilliant. She had a real skill with potions, and charms, and if she chose would make a brilliant healer. He knew she intended to work for her dad, but he encouraged her to at least train as a medic or nurse, with Poppy. He knew she and Neville planned to marry one day, she'd be at school with him anyways. His own fiancé laughed when he heard that, and thought he was turning the man soft, to take such an interest in an eagle.

Ginny was grumbling along through her paper. She was lucky Severus counted Filius among his two friends on staff, other than his fiancé, though he managed to get along with them all well enough. Charms was one of the few classes the little twit had managed to continue with.

He was surprised when Dobby appeared in his classroom. "Dobby what are you doing here?"

Dobby bowed. "Master be asking me to come. He be needing some Gillyweed from Master Severus' stocks."

Severus smirked. "I have some in my cupboard, you can help yourself, I believe you know where it is."

Dobby bobbed his head. "Master Harry tell me to ask this time. Dobby be very bad last time, not asking before he take."

Severus shook his head. "I'd likely have not given it to you. Now go, and tell Harry I'm intrigued to learn what he was up to this time."

Ginny had overheard and looked up. "What does he need gillyweed for? I thought he was off searching for dragons?"

Severus turned to her. "I am not sure where that is any of your business Miss Weasley. If you don't want to be here tomorrow, get writing."

He was glad the elf had said little more. Severus of course knew where Harry was, Lucius had told them, after the boys had left. Remus had contact with his son since he left, some kind of storm moved in, and they were holed up. He knew why it was needed, but knowing Ginny was there, he had pretended not to. He knew all too well about her sending Molly after them to New Zealand last time.

Ginny was forced to remain after class, she had been there all afternoon, and have dinner with the man. Severus was no happier about it, he would have preferred dinner with his fiancé, but he was not letting her off.

Severus vanished her food eventually. "If you're going to play with it, no need to keep it. No more time wasting, there are cauldrons to clean."

Ginny smirked. "My stomach is at odds, it seems your company is enough to turn anyone's stomach."

Severus smirked. "I refuse to babysit you after tonight. You can spend the next two nights cleaning bathrooms with Filch."

Ginny looked at the cauldrons and shook her head. "You can dish them out, but won't even take them."

Severus was not to be bated by this brat. "You can add until the end of the week. I'd stop talking before it is another week."

Ginny was cleaning but she suddenly went green around the gills. "I'm going to be sick."

Severus thought she was faking, but when she threw up in a cauldron, he conjured a bucket. He assumed he could not keep her, and told her to go see Poppy, but reminded she was to report to Filch for the rest of the week. He had to wonder, he had heard about her new job, or the rumors of it. He thought if she was, it was sure fire way to keep her job, especially if a son. But he'd keep his eyes on his stocks, for certain potions, knowing she still had her eyes and heart set on Harry. He didn't see a baby helping her, even if she had a chance in hell.

Ginny went and took a shower and groaned. "Fuck."

* * *

Harry was happy when the day after they sent Dobby, he arrived back with it. Harry was surprised when Dobby told him, what Severus said. He had told his dad about where he was, and Remus had told him, Lucius told the group as he left. Severus may not have been there, but his dad would have told his fiancé, or Lucius would have. Dobby had let on Ginny was in the room though, which surprised Harry, Ginny didn't have the marks to go on with potions. But reminded of how Molly found out they were in New Zealand, he understood the comment, not wanting Ginny to spy. Molly would not come again, but Merlin only knows what Ginny would pull this time, if she found out.

They had enough gillyweed for them all to make a few trips. Ian and Aubrey were the only ones who came with them though this time. If they had to go more, they would have a stock with them, to do the dive more often.

Aubrey handed them each a water proof pouch with more. "Just in case."

Harry was reminded when his was running out before he had hit the surface. "Good thinking."

Charlie took his and looked at the one in his hand. "This looks a bit like Ron's cooking."

Harry laughed and popped it in his mouth. "It probably doesn't taste much better, but I'll have to take your word on that."

As Harry dove into the water Charlie saw the looks from the other two. "My younger brother, long story."

They headed in through the cave, which took some cutting of the sea weed, as they were smaller than the dragons. The cave was like a long tunnel, wide so they never felt like they'd get stuck, but still a bit claustrophobic. They would never have made it without the gillyweed, as it was a few minutes before they made it to the other side, and found light leading them towards a surface.

They found why they realized no human had seen a breeding ground before. They were not outside, but they were in some kind of cave. The only entrance seemed to be where they came in, other then way up over head, where some sunlight was coming in.

They took out the gillyweed, so they could breathe on the surface for now and Harry looked around. "There they are."

Charlie realized there was at least a dozen nests on the shore line. "Can you speak to them at all?"

Harry tried but he shook his head. "No, I can get their thoughts, but I can't seem to talk to them at all."

Ian looked around. "It looks like we could set up spells, and apparate right here easy enough. Not a lot of magic in the area."

Harry looked at the pairs. "We're going to have to trap them this time. There is no chance I can convince them, like I did with the others."

Charlie put a hand on his arm. "We will only take two or three pairs, and we will make sure they are comfortable in their new home."

Aubrey was able to put a tracking spell on one as they were putting spells up so they could apparate in and out. "So we can follow them again."

They needed to study here, but also how they hunted and such. It would take a few weeks at least, so they could create a good habitat back home. It would definitely take some doing compared to the other serpents. Harry was reminded there was a small lake at the zoo. Some spells would be used to transform it into a proper aquatic environment, and a cave made too. Spells would allow visitors to see into the cave and water, and have a chance to see the serpents, even if not as visible as the others may be.

They used a spell, to put a tracer through the hole and onto the beach above them. It was like they had done with rock climbing in New Zealand. They were able to apparate right up there, and found themselves on a small rocky island like almost any in the area.

Harry spotted the boat not far away and he used his wand to signal them. "I guess we were in the cave longer than we thought."

Charlie agreed. "We may have been helped along by magic, but I'm not sure."

Aubrey was relieved the boat was able to come right up. "It should not be too hard to transport them, the boat can come all the way."

Charlie helped Harry onto the boat. "We will come back in the morning, and we will start work on examining the habitat."

Harry nodded. "I am starving, and hopefully something a bit more edible then the gillyweed tastes."

It turns out they would not be going back to camp. Aubrey and the others invited them to come back, to the town a few of them lived, for the late afternoon. It was a sort of touristy town, and the group had a good time, letting loose at one of the nice bars along the water. Harry and Charlie shared a dance after dinner, under the stars, along the water.

Aubrey shook her head when she and Ian watched. "Merlin I stood no chance, those two are love sick puppies if I ever saw them."

**Author note: one more chapter before the sequel. I just didn't want to rush the adventure, to get to the sequel.**


	31. Chapter 31

Harry and Charlie had been watching the dragons for a few weeks now. They had tracked down the breeding grounds, and had done the research. Charlie knew Harry, he knew his boyfriend was reluctant to take them, this time. There was no immediate threat to them, not like the other two groups, and he couldn't even speak to them. Harry agreed, they'd have a good life in Wales and would barely notice the change, it wasn't like a zoo. It was just the fact they had to capture them, they couldn't ask them to come, which was hard on Harry. They could have done it earlier, but Lucius had told them to enjoy their two months there, and they'd have only have two weeks left after they captured them. The sooner they got them home, and into their new exhibit, the easier it would be on the dragons.

They came up into the breeding grounds. Most of the males were still out hunting, there was only one or two still with the females, the perfect time. They knew which females those males belonged to.

Harry watched as the cages were brought out. "I know they will have a good new home, but this still feels odd."

Charlie sighed. "I know Harry, and if you don't feel right doing this, I am sure Lucius….."

Ian looked over at them. "If we are doing this, we have to do it soon, before the others return."

Harry took one of the traps and set it. "No, we haven't returned empty handed before, and I don't plan to now."

Ian watched as they caught their first female and male. "We will need to be careful, to get the nest and the eggs as well."

Charlie motioned Harry to stay where he was when he went to help Ian. "These kinds I have more experience with than you."

Harry knew these were small, they didn't breathe fire like Charlie was used to, but there was still a small risk. Any wild animal could and would defend themselves in some way, and when it came to babies, mothers were very protective. He watched apprehensively, but they timed it right, so they didn't take the nest, until both the male and female were already trapped. Two nests, one with three eggs, and the other with two, as well as the male and female whose nest it was, they soon had trapped.

Harry reminded himself they would be fine, and soon in their new habitat, hopefully thriving. He was surprised when they had a third pair, they had an extra trap, but they had never seen a third male in the area when they were hunting.

Ian was worried though. "I think we need to head out now."

Harry heard the anxiety in his voice when a third nest with two eggs was loaded. "What is wrong?"

Ian sent the first one up to the boat with a spell. "I have a feeling the serpents out hunting have some idea of what is going on."

Charlie understood. "That male was not here when we arrived. The others might be coming back."

One of the other men nodded. "They have not been aggressive yet, but we don't want to find out what they are like in large numbers."

Harry was reminded of animals like wolves which hunted in packs. "I agree, definitely time to go."

Harry and Charlie were two of the last to leave the cave, the others headed up first. Harry could see black shapes moving under the water, and sure enough the other males were returning. They wondered how they had got word, a female would not have left her eggs, but they knew little about the communication of these serpents they were reminded.

They found up above a huge storm was rolling in. It seemed it was the storm, as well Audrey informed them a pod of whales had moved into the area for feeding, which likely had driven the serpents back in.

Audrey motioned them on board. "You boys will have to camp out with us for the day. There is no time to make two trips, before the storm hits."

Harry shrugged. "I guess it won't be too bad. Though not if Ian is cooking."

Ian attempted to look hurt by the comment. "With jokes like that, I may have to let you sleep in the shed."

They headed back to where the others all lived, and Ian's wife took pity on them and gave them a guest room. She kissed her husband who was pouting, and reminded him of the last time he tried to cook for the family, and nearly burnt the house down. Harry and Charlie were treated to a home cooked meal by Ian's wife, though they later went out to a club with some of the others.

Harry danced in his boyfriend's arms. "Two more weeks, and we're back to the UK, and our little adventure is over."

* * *

Severus had his suspicions, and had quietly voiced them to Poppy. He knew Ginny had been with some older man, though not whom, Charlie had not revealed it. It was obviously some rich old blood, but considering how common affairs were in that generation, it didn't lower down whom. Lucius and Narcissa had an arranged marriage, but they had been in love before, not everyone was so lucky. Draco and Harry would be the first real generation who did not face an arranged marriage.

He and Remus were about to head off for the weekend. It was only a few weeks until exams, and the teachers were feeling it, as well as the kids. They didn't oversee the NEWTS or OWL exams, but they still had plenty to do with their other grades.

He was looking through his things when he swore under his breath. "Shit."

Remus had appeared in the door. "What is going on? You didn't have her today."

Severus turned to his fiancé. "There are some potion ingredients missing from my store room."

Remus knew Severus was thinking about when Harry stole away from him before. "He is not here."

Severus shook his head. "No, he wasn't the one I was thinking about."

Remus was confused. "What would she use them for?"

Severus explained as he headed for Poppy, the ingredients were common in potions, used to cause a miscarriage. They were natural herbs, no one would suspect them, but used wrong they could cause serious harm. Hermione may have had the talent, when she was in second year to brew a Polyjuice potion, but Ginny had no skill.

He was surprised to find that Poppy was waiting for him. It seemed Ginny had been admitted to the hospital wing, with the stomach flu. Poppy of course had her suspicions, after what Severus had told her, days before.

Poppy shook her head. "There is no proof she used anything. And I can't run a test to see if she had a miscarriage, without permission."

Severus knew she was an adult now and could not be forced. He turned to Ginny. "You could have killed yourself."

Ginny looked at him. "I have the stomach flu. As you were aware, when I threw up in detention the other night."

Severus was not buying it for a moment. "We both know what those ingredients you stole from my classroom were used for."

Ginny looked as innocent as possible. "I have stolen nothing professor. I have the stomach flu, and have no idea what you speak of."

Severus shook his head. "We both know what you did. Scared of losing your boss if his wife found out you were pregnant?"

Ginny stood up. "I will not be accused with any proof. And if you had proof you would have shown it. I have the stomach flu."

Severus stopped her before she left. "I'd ensure he uses protection better. You won't have Poppy around to save you, if it doesn't work again."

Ginny paled for a moment but she shook him off. "The only man's child I will ever carry, and give birth to, is Harry's."

Severus and Remus watched her leave, and they were shocked she still had such delusions it could work out. Harry was in love with Charlie, totally committed to him, and even if he was not he'd never take Ginny back. Even if he was blind, and didn't know what a slut she was, she had no chance at all. Harry had spent the last year enjoying the world, traveling and working, and falling in love. He may be returning soon, but he was a changed person, from when he left. His dad was extremely proud of how his son was turning out.

Remus shook his head. "Is she trying to keep him or Harry?"

Severus shrugged. "I doubt she will get any other work. And though the man would care for even a daughter, I assume she doesn't need the risk."

Remus shook his head. "I just hope her mother never finds out. Finding out Ginny is a…. will be hard enough, without knowing she had a child."

They knew they had no proof, but there was little doubt what she had done. She was lucky in a way, muggles who went for backroom abortions, were in much more danger. Those potions were far less risky, even when made wrong. They had to wonder how she managed to make it alone. Ron was living in her house, but he seemed blind to what she was, besides he was no better at potions.

Remus kissed him. "I have allowed her to ruin my day long enough. And in this case, I think what Molly doesn't know, will hurt her less."

* * *

Harry and Charlie had made the best of their last two weeks left in the islands. They had been tempted to go to Africa, but they both swore one day they would go. They knew if they dropped the hint to Lucius, he'd find a reason for it, or their honeymoon. Africa unfortunately had laws against their relationship in most places, but wizarding laws were different, and they could stay in those areas. For now they remained in the islands, and took advantage of the beauty all around them, and the relaxation left to them. Harry had bittersweet thoughts of returning. He missed his dad, and he was excited about starting quidditch, but he had loved the work. Charlie was the same, he was excited to run the zoo and to take the vet program at the ministry, but he'd miss it. Charlie was a medic, and originally he took what Luna looked to do, magical zoology but for him majoring in dragons. Luna would work for her dad, but was already applying for the program, but not dragons. She'd actually be taking over for Harry that summer, working as Charlie's assistant at the zoo, before she began in the fall. But he and Harry would still travel once a year.

Their last day they were heading off for a night away. Raja and the other serpents would stay, and they would be sent off in the morning by Ian, so they'd arrive at the same time. Ian and the rest of the team had a party and send off for them the night before, to say goodbye.

Harry as usual had little idea what they would be up to. "What exactly do you have up your sleeve for us?"

Charlie kissed him. "Trust me."

Harry smirked. "I'm not so sure about that. The twins have told me they got a lot from you."

Charlie laughed. "It may be true, but have I steered you wrong yet."

Harry would give him that. "I think the Malfoys are rubbing off on you, you seem to have this need to plan big surprises."

Charlie shrugged. "Well if one wanted to surprise the man they loved, there are worse people to learn from."

Harry agreed. "So did Lucius pay for this one too?"

Charlie laughed. "The hotel he got past me on, but not the rest. He is a stubborn man, never takes no."

Charlie had not told Harry, but Lucius already had an idea for them for the summer. He knew even if Harry made it into the finals, he'd have a week off around his birthday for it. It seemed there was going to be a chance to acquire some rare species, not dragons but still rare, in Asia. It was kind of like an auction, a bit controversial but still legal, regulated by the ministry. Charlie thought since Harry took him bungee jumping in New Zealand, it would be fair game, to take him away for his, even if they had already been away. He doubted it would save Harry from Narcissa planning him a party, Charlie's had been weeks early, even with the two weddings that summer. Draco's wedding was in two weeks, Harry only in training still, so would be there. Remus' was not until August, after finals, with time enough for a honeymoon.

He decided they needed more nature, and was taking Harry for two natural encounters. He remembered how much they enjoyed the dolphins when in New Zealand, and he was inspired by it. But first they were going for a ride.

Harry was a bit surprised. "We did horseback riding already, both here and in New Zealand. I thought you said something new."

Charlie laughed. "I said we were going to ride, I didn't say it would be on a horse."

Harry was confused until he saw what was coming out. "Camels?"

Charlie led him into the area. "I was a bit surprised to hear about them, but I thought it was another new experience for us."

Harry more than agreed. "Not your birthday, but I guess we are racking them up. Might be stuck in the UK for it this year."

Charlie shrugged. "Can find some excitement to do in the UK I am certain."

They spent the morning on a camel ride, and later took an electric bike ride, to a restaurant for lunch. Though Harry liked the camels, though smelly, it was the surprise after lunch he loved. The Canary Islands was one of the few places one could swim with sea lions. The dolphins had been wild, and they only had limited interaction, though it was still enough to amaze them. Here they got to spend over an hour in the water, with real interaction with the gentle giants, it was incredible. Charlie brought Harry's camera, and they got plenty of photos.

They headed for the restaurant where they had dinner the first night in the islands, a fitting send off. They had done a lot in the islands, including surfing, but Harry thought today likely would be his favorite. Both Harry and Charlie had a real love of animals.

Later that night as they lay in bed Harry thought. "What happens now? I mean one we have the dragons settled in back home."

Charlie kissed him. "You head off for quidditch, and I run the zoo with Luna, until my program in the fall."

That was not what Harry meant. "Us. I mean we have kept saying we would come out when we were back home for good."

Charlie nodded. "We did. We can…."

Harry cut him off. "I am tired of hiding. The only people's opinions I care about know, and I am proud of what I have found with you."

Charlie more than agreed. He knew his dad and brothers knew, and other than Ron, they all approved. Well Ron had no idea, but he'd not approve, that was obvious. But Molly and others would not make their life easy. For now Harry and Charlie would both be at Grimmauld, but until Hermione knew, in separate rooms. Charlie knew Harry may not admit it, but her reaction, still worried him.

In the morning Charlie held Harry as the portkey activated. "Our one year adventure is over, home and the real world awaits."

Author note: So the first chapter of the sequel will be up soon. Look for 'Viper' soon. All the Ginny and Ron drama, Harry/Charlie lemons, and Molly you could want.


	32. Chapter 32

The first chapter of Viper has been posted. It is a short prologue, as usual, chapters will get longer. Hope you continue to enjoy and REVIEW.


End file.
